Death Is Only The Beginning
by ConsistentlyInconsistent
Summary: A wish is made on the Shikon Jewel at the cost of Kagome's life. Now living her afterlife in Soul Society, she's battling Hollows, making new friends, and will have to confront an old enemy. For Kagome Higurashi there is no such thing as 'Rest In Peace'.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

Note: The revised version is likely going to be more serious than the original, though there will still be fluffy parts and some (hopefully) chuckle-worthy moments because I like to think that I'm witty.  
Extra Note: While editing in the horizontal break lines in the site's document manager, I noticed that anytime I had italicized something when it went back to normal font, the space between the last italicized word and the first normal word had been deleted. I tried to catch them all, but it's possible some may have slipped past me. If you see any, please let me know and I will fix it as soon as I'm able. Thank you!

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter One

The sun was at its highest point in the sky as Kagome listened to the sounds of battle ring through the air. She could only watch as her friends and allies fought for the future of Japan. Once all of the shards had been gathered by the two sides searching for them, they had begun preparing for the fight. Word had spread quickly enough that Kouga and Sesshoumaru had sought the out to form alliances against Naraku. And Kagome could feel the knot that had been in her stomach for the past week loosen as the shard hunters held their own against the enemy.

She had been kept at the back of the group with her bow and arrows not only to keep her safe but she was more effective as a long-distance fighter. Reaching up to grasp the small piece of the jewel that hung around her neck, Kagome prayed for a swift victory. She was glad that Shippo and Rin had been left in the village with Kaede so that nobody would have to worry about the children's safety.

They hadn't been fighting for long, but the evidence of battle was all around them. The ground was littered with the bodies of dead demons meant to distract and tire them before Naraku made his appearance. Trees were splintered and the ground was gouged and scorched in different areas. But still, Kagome and her friends were persevering.

Kagome stood with her bow and arrow at the ready looking for an opening. After three years traveling feudal Japan she was still only able to channel her powers into her arrows, but when they hit their targets the damage was devastating. But, unfortunately, Kagome was so focused on her task that she failed to notice the writhing tentacle that had made it through her friend's defenses and was shooting towards her.

The blow to her stomach made her vision cross momentarily as a strangled cry escaped her throat. Her shaking hands had dropped the bow and arrow as time seemed to slow down. Looking down, she could already see the red stain seeping into her shirt. She could feel her pulse pound around the burning wound as her life drained out of her. Time sped up again with the sharp tug that pulled her off her feet and dragged her across the battlefield. She barely registered Inuyasha calling out her name when it became apparent what had happened to her.

"Hello Kagome," Naraku greeted when they were face to face. Kagome noted how his face smiled though his eyes held nothing but mocking hatred. "I believe you have something that I need."

Kagome tried to respond but she choked on her words when her gag reflex caused blood to fill her mouth. She could feel her lungs burn as Naraku's miasma was carried through her veins.

"Having trouble, priestess?" Naraku taunted. "If you give me the piece of the jewel that you possess, I will let you go. I'm sure that Sesshoumaru would still be able to revive you with that sword of his."

Ignoring the shouts of her comrades, Kagome yanked at the piece of jewel hanging from her neck, snapping the cord that it was attached to. But instead of handing it off to Naraku, who was already grinning at his victory, her hand shot out to wrap around her piece and the one hanging from Naraku's neck. As a wave of purifying energy pulsed across the battlefield, Kagome watched as Naraku's smugness melted away to pure rage.

With the last of her strength, Kagome swallowed back the blood and bile to wheeze out, "I wish for Naraku do forever disappear from this world."

The tentacle flung Kagome small body away as Naraku roared out his fury. "No! This isn't the end! I will have my revenge!" But his words began to take on a hollow echo as he seemingly faded out of existence.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open only to be squeezed shut again due to the bright sunlight. _'Owww…'_ Was her only thought as she eased herself into a sitting position from the dirt where she lay. Her mind was foggy as she tried to recall the last few moments before she fell unconscious. Eyes widening, her hand flew to her stomach and she laughed in relief. _'Sesshoumaru must have revived me!' _But when her eyes shifted down to confirm that the hole in her torso was gone she noticed a chain hanging from her chest.

She took the chain in her hands and looked around to find its source, but she didn't expect to see her limp body cradled in Sango's arms. "No," Kagome said taking a step back from the scene as her friends gathered around her body. "No, no, no. This…this isn't…" She swallowed thickly as her words trailed off. Kagome couldn't speak as she began took deep, gasping breaths to delay the sobs that were trying to come forth. Breaking down wouldn't do her any favors at the moment.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide and blank as he addressed his brother. "Sesshoumaru. Tenseiga…can you bring her back?" His guilt was overwhelming. How had he let this happen?

Sesshoumaru pulled his father's fang from its sheath and spoke, "Move away from the girl, slayer." He may have found his brother's woman troublesome, but Rin cared for her a great deal and would be saddened if the priestess died.

Focusing on the imps sent from Hell that worked on detaching Kagome's life chain, Sesshoumaru brought the blade down swiftly. But his brow creased as he was met with an obstacle. There was a barrier around the imps preventing their work from being disrupted. Trying once again, Sesshoumaru was met with the same results.

Kagome watched in horror as Sesshoumaru's blade continued to be deflected by a pink barrier that shimmered with each blow. As the imps continued to work on her chain, Kagome frantically searched for the barrier's source. But once she saw the completed jewel still gripped in her hand pulse with every strike to the barrier, she knew that there was nothing to be done. For its own reasons, the Shikon didn't want her to have life again. "Is it because I made a wish?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes as she watched the imps complete their task.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped his attempts to revive Kagome—though his annoyance at failing was clear—and sheathed his sword. "Tenseiga was unable to disperse the imps of Hell due to a barrier. They've done their damage. The girl's soul is no longer bound to the body; she cannot be revived."

Stunned silence hung in the air for a moment before Inuyasha lost his composure. "What do you mean?" He yelled. "How could it not work? You didn't do it right! You know all about this underworld magic crap, so do something else! There has to be a way!" But Inuyasha was silenced when the back of Sesshoumaru's hand connected with his cheek.

"I will dismiss your insolence this once as a lapse in sanity due to grief," Sesshoumaru said in a calm but tight voice. "There is no other way. She is gone. Do not tarnish her memory or sacrifice by acting like a child." He began to walk away from the group before stopping to say over his shoulder, "I am collecting Rin and returning to the West."

Once the imps disappeared to claim another soul the jewel silently disintegrated into a fine mist that came to pass through her shirt and skin and rest in her sprit's side once again. Feeling the connection with the jewel once more, Kagome understood. There had always been evil in the world. Sometimes it was defeated. Sometimes it conquered. If she and her friends had stopped Naraku with their own strength, the jewel would have simply fallen to her to protect once again. But she had used its power to further her own goals. Now that the wish had been fulfilled, Kagome had to pay the price.

"But I don't want to die!" Kagome cried as she shook her head finally allowing her tears to fall. "This isn't fair! I was supposed to be here! I was going to watch Sango and Miroku get married and have children. I was going to watch as Shippo and Rin grew up. I was going to…I promised Inuyasha that I would stay with him."

As her friends mourned and prayed for her soul, Kagome watched as Sango placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha," she said to catch his attention. "You have to let Kagome's family know what happened. You're the only one who can get through the well now."

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "As precious as she was to us, it is her family who should be able to perform the funeral rites." Everyone's heart clenched at the monk's words. Speaking about her funeral caused the reality of the situation to hit home a little more.

Inuyasha kneeled beside the girl from the future to brush some of the dirt and hair from her face. "I can't take her home like this," he spoke softly.

Miroku nodded, finally taking in Kagome's appearance. Blood stained her clothes and body and dirt smudged her skin where she'd been thrown after her wish. "You're right. This is no way for a family to remember their child. When we get back to the village we can prepare her to be presented to her family."

Kouga stepped forward as Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome's body. For a moment they merely stared one another in the eye. The main reason that they fought was gone. Kouga's eyes flickered down to Kagome's relaxed face. Brushing clawed fingers across her closed eyes and down to her cheek, he clenched his jaw and looked back to Inuyasha. "I know that I can't see her home, so I trust you to take care of her now. I need to return to the pack and inform them of what's happened. She was a pack sister and our own mourning ceremony will need to be performed."

Inuyasha nodded once not having anything to say to the wolf. The realization that his relationship to Kouga would never be the same brought the realization that none of their lives would ever be the same again. Kagome had been the center that anchored them all together. Now it was up to them to see past their own differences since she was no longer able to help them.

The remaining shard hunters watched Kouga leave before turning to make their way back to the village they called home.

When they arrived, the villagers had been prepared for a celebration at the defeat of the wicked Naraku, but the sight of their returning heroes silenced the crowd. They had known that they were victorious when Sesshoumaru returned for Rin, but the quiet demon lord hadn't said a word to anyone about the battle. The villagers parted as Inuyasha made his way to Kaede's hut. Many of the women were openly crying while some of the men merely closed their eyes and turned their heads away from the sight. The strange yet wonderful girl had endeared herself to many over the years.

Kagome had followed her friends back to the village while trying to accept the fact that she had truly died. She had tried reaching out to touch her friends, but the only reaction she received was a shiver from Miroku. The monk had looked over his shoulder and for a moment Kagome was certain that he could see her. But then he tightened his grip on his staff and shook his head before facing forward again.

At the village she could only watch and listen as her body was prepared. Kaede and Sango gently cleaned her skin, rinsed her hair, and wrapped the wound that had stopped bleeding long ago. Sango offered one of her own yukata to dress the young priestess in. When they were finished Kagome was sobbing quietly with wide eyes as she leaned against the wall of the hut. It looked like she was sleeping, and she was sorely tempted to try climbing back into her body.

Miroku took a moment to pray over her that her soul may rest in peace. She wasn't sure if it was it was the power that the monk's prayers truly had or just the scene of her friends gathered around her in their last moments together, but Kagome felt a small weight lifted from her chest.

Finally, she followed the small precession up to the well and sat on the edge of the old wood with her feet dangling in the dark. If Inuyasha was taking her body back to her time, it only felt right for her to follow. She was almost sure that the jewel in her side and her connection to her own body would allow her to pass through time at least once more.

Inuyasha waited as final goodbyes were said. Miroku tucked a small flower into her hair and Sango kissed her forehead. Kagome was actually glad that Shippo had cried himself out and fallen asleep back in the village. As painful as that had been, it would have been too heart wrenching to watch him try to keep Inuyasha from leaving with her.

The trip through time was like any other and Kagome actually felt a small measure of peace being back at her family's shrine. But she could feel her ghostly heart pound in her chest as Inuyasha made his way straight towards her home. She suddenly realized that she could be there when her mother learned what had happened. Making the silent vow to return later, Kagome ran for the shrine steps.

She'd only made it part of the way down when her mother's cry pierced the air and stopped her cold. Kagome hesitated as she turned to look back at the shrine just at the top of the steps. But all thoughts of turning around came to a screeching halt as a shudder went through the air. Kagome whipped around to face the presence that was literally suffocating her.

There was a large creature like none she had ever seen before. Its solid black body reminded her of a gorilla in shape and stance as it stood on all fours, but this was much larger. A white mask with a broad and unsettling smile resided over its face and yellow eyes stared back at her from the large black eye holes of the mask.

"I've found a little lost soul," the creature said in a deep, taunting voice. Kagome began to shake as it inhaled deeply and its yellow eyes widened a little more. "You smell delicious! You'll make a fine lunch."

Kagome's fight-or-flight response kicked in just as the creature lunged at her. She ran down the remaining steps, almost tripping once or twice, and took to the sidewalk. Looking behind her as she ran, she noticed that her pursuer used its ape-like build to its advantage and was swinging after her from lamp posts and traffic lights. She had been avoiding running into people out of habit until she almost ran into some but instead passed through them. With the reminder that she was indeed a spirit, Kagome continued to run through people and obstacles.

When the creature began to bear down on her, Kagome cut to the side and went through the wall of a store. She noticed that the creature didn't follow and wondered if it didn't because it couldn't. Deciding to avoid the streets as much as possible, Kagome continued to travel through the walls of buildings until she stumbled through one wall and onto the street completely out of breath.

Taking in her surroundings, Kagome noticed that she was near a river. The area looked vaguely familiar and once she saw the large bridge she recognized the area as the outskirts of an area known as Karakura Town. "Wow," she said while trying to catch her breath. "I ran really far!"

A shadow was suddenly cast over her and Kagome looked to the rooftop of the building she had exited. The creature was there still smiling down at her. "You certainly led me on an exciting chase, but I could never lose a scent like yours. Now that I've really worked up an appetite, I'd like it if you stopped running."

Kagome bolted again, this time heading for the bridge. She knew that the creature would have the advantage of swinging from the bridges supporting bars, but there was also a lot of traffic this time of day. Fighting demons for three years had made her very good at seizing any opportunity or advantage that she could get.

Watching the traffic as she ran, Kagome finally spotted something promising. She waiting for the right moment and jumped so that she could pass through the wall of the back of a delivery truck. Breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the truck speed further into Karakura, Kagome relaxed for a moment. Her break was short-lived however when the truck made a sudden turn and she lost her balance causing her to tumble out of the truck once more.

Checking over her shoulder, she couldn't see it but she could feel the suffocating presence of the creature. Kagome surveyed her surroundings once more before getting to her feet and running into a nearby park. She ran deep into a more wooded area and slipped into some thick bushes. She was exhausted and scraped up. Looking down at her raw hands and knees she thought, _'How in the world do ghosts injured? I don't even have a real body!'_

She tensed as the creature came into the area where her bushes were. If she ran it would follow and have an advantage with all of the trees. But if she stayed it would eventually scent her out. So Kagome did the only thing she could think of, she closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle. But the gods just didn't seem to be on her side.

Leaves rustled above her as the creature pulled the branches back. "I found you!" It called as it grabbed her and hauled her from the bush. But when she was quickly dropped she looked up at her attacker to see its mask split in half before the entire being dissolved away and a black butterfly fluttered away and disappeared.

She was drawn back to the moment when a pair of black hakamas appeared in front of her. "You alright?" A deep voice asked as a hand was offered to help her off of the ground.

Kagome gripped the hand and was pulled to her feet as her eyes studied her rescuer. The first thing she noticed was the crimson red hair promptly followed by the tribal tattoos on his head and neck and disappearing under his clothes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." The man in front of her raised an eyebrow as he noticed her study of him, and she decided to change the subject. "I never expected that this is what dying would be like. What was that thing?"

Renji shouldered his zanpakutou as he answered, "That was a hollow. They eat wandering souls like you. I'm Lieutenant Renji Abarai, a shinigami. Lucky for you I was in the area or you would have been in serious trouble."

"Well thank you again, Lieutenant," Kagome said with a smile and a bow. "But I need to return to my-"

"Oh no you don't," Renji said as he pulled her so she was facing him again. "I'm sending you to Soul Society."

Kagome's confusion was written all over her face as she said, "Where?" But when the hilt of Renji's sword connected with her forehead, she brought her hand up to rub the spot while glaring at him. Kagome was about to ask what he thought he was doing when a blue light formed around her feet and she sank into the ground.

* * *

AN: So that's the first chapter down. I know that I had a poll about who Kagome would be paired with, but that was decided last time around and the rest of the plot has been formed around that pairing. This chapter is only two pages longer than the original, but I feel that there's much more substance and it's less jumpy. I was mortified when I read this story again. Parts of it just jumped from one thing to another for no real apparent reason! Now there's quite a bit more context and many a segue from once scene to another. I'm much more pleased with this version. What do you think? Be sure to let me know! Thanks for reading the new-and-improved _Death Is Only The Beginning_.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Two

Kagome smiled as she took a deep breath and released a happy sigh. She'd been walking along the dirt roads of the Rukongai, making her way home, as she reflected on the past year of her afterlife. It had only been little more than a year since she'd died, but she had definitely found her niche. It hadn't always been sunshine and smiles though.

When she had first arrived in Soul Society she had been devastated that she hadn't been able to see her mother and family one last time. And then there was the fact that she was completely alone in a new world with no friends, no family, no possessions of her own, and no home. But she had gotten lucky. After working odd-jobs here and there, she had heard that a small home in her district had been vacated.

She had immediately met with the headman of the district and requested the small home. Offering what little money she had, Kagome had been granted the residence. It wasn't much, but she made it home. It was a single room with a small fire pit in the center. A few baskets had been left behind along with a bedroll. But despite having made a nice home for herself, Kagome found that something was still missing. It wasn't until she took in her first child that she realized the missing piece was a family.

Her epiphany led to her taking in many more children. They were a diverse group. The oldest was a girl in her early teens while the youngest was another girl who was only about six. Of course, there were several boys as well. Some were recently deceased like herself while others had died decades prior. And their personalities ranged everywhere from rowdy to demure. There were introverts and extroverts, and Kagome loved them all.

But there was still an issue of space. Her single room home could only accommodate so many. That's why she was ecstatic when stories of her impromptu orphanage made their way to the richer districts and families came to her to adopt children into their own homes. It was hard to part with them, but Kagome new that they were going to good homes.

The longer that Kagome was in Soul Society, the more she noticed that something within her had changed. While alive, she had struggled with her holy powers and was only able to channel them into her arrows. But in Soul Society things were much different. She had energy and stamina to burn. Everything around her was essentially made up of what she learned were 'spirit particles.' The power that she felt humming just under the surface of her skin came to her naturally.

She had talked to her neighbors and several others within the districts and found that some souls were just contained more spiritual energy than others. Kagome had thought back to times in the past when her soul had been extracted. She possessed an unusually large soul. And that combined with the holy powers she had possessed in life manifested as large amounts of spirit energy. She also had a sneaking suspicion that the Shikon Jewel residing within her body once more also played a part in there somewhere, but there was no way for her to prove that.

With her discovered powers, Kagome had done the only thing that she could think of; she began helping others. She had taken up the roll of resident healer and protector. As she had soon discovered after arriving in Soul Society, the masked creatures known as Hollows could also access this world. But she had also discovered that they were defeated much like demons. Smaller and weaker ones were purified with a touch. But the larger and stronger ones required a little more.

Kagome reached down and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. It had appeared beside her as she slept one night. The next morning had seen much awe from the children. Everyone in her area of the district had told her that it was a mark of a shinigami. The sword—called a zanpakutou by the Soul Society residents—was an extension of her soul. Some had suggested that she seek enrollment with the Shinigami Academy, but Kagome always politely brushed the idea away.

During her time in Soul Society she had never seen another shinigami. They were supposed to protect the district citizens from Hollows and other threats. But since none ever came when the Hollows attacked, she had started disposing of the monsters. She had learned a thing or two after years of watching Inuyasha, Sango, and even Sesshoumaru fight with their swords. Her technique was far from perfect, but it suited her purposes.

And that was what had brought Kagome out into the rougher districts this day. The districts were large, so she was usually only able to tend to her own. But once every week she would make trips into the rougher districts to help any sick or injured and take care of any Hollows that might be around. These districts were dangerous for most, but her local status offered her a degree of protection from thieves and the more violent citizens.

As Kagome made her way home she waved at people she knew and stopped when people called out for her attention. She knew that she stuck out in the crowds. It was likely due to the fact that she was the only woman in the area who wore hakamas instead of yukatas. With as active as she was it just proved to be more practical.

Kagome rounded the last corner on her way home and saw one of the children that she cared for watching for her. When the small girl spotted her she ran forward until a man in a shinigami uniform stopped her. "Run, Kagome!" The little girl shouted. "They want to take you away!"

Kagome stiffened as her eyes landed on the blond man standing outside of her home. Quickly walking forward with her head held high, she ordered, "Let Aya go. You came for me and you'll deal with me." As the man released the girl and stood to his full height, Kagome had to look up since he was about a half-foot taller than she was. She looked him in the eye without fear and was caught off guard by the man's stare. Clear blue eyes met hers without hesitation, but it was what she saw in his eyes that made her wonder. _'His eyes are very serious. But there's so much sadness there too. What did life give him to make eyes like that?'_

"I am Third Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira," the blond man spoke with a polite bow. "I have been given orders to bring you, Kagome Higurashi, into the Court of Pure Souls for a shinigami evaluation. We are to report back immediately."

Kagome blinked at the fair-featured man several times before a delicate brow rose and she said, "Excuse me?"

* * *

_Earlier That Morning_

A series of sharp knocks was heard on a large set of doors, but they did not open until the room's occupant called out to enter. Soi Fong entered the office of Captain-Commander Yamamoto with quick, precise steps and stopped before the large desk to bow deeply. She remained as such until she was addressed to report her findings. "You have the information your team was sent to gather, Captain?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes, Captain-Commander," Soi Fong spoke in her serious tones with a sharp nod. "My team investigated the decrease in the number of Hollow attacks over the past year, specifically in the Western Region. We concluded that the Hollow attacks aren't decreasing. The Hollows are being taken care of before we're alerted to their presence."

Yamamoto hummed thoughtfully before asking, "And who has been fighting the Hollows?"

"A single female, young in appearance, named Kagome Higurashi. Our research shows that she came to Soul Society little more than one year ago," Soi Fong answered.

"Do you have any further information to report?" Yamamoto asked feeling that there was more to be told.

"Yes, sir," Soi Fong continued. "Not only has she been disposing of the Hollows, but she has also gained a reputation for taking in orphans of the Rukongai and healing the sick and injured. Those that know her appear to think very highly of her. That is all of the information that I have to report at the moment."

Yamamoto considered the information that had been presented to him before weighing his options and making a decision. "Tell Lieutenant Kira that he is to travel to the Rukongai and bring Kagome Higurashi to me here. I wish to meet this girl and see what she is capable of."

* * *

AN: Chapter two revision! This one actually came up just a few words shorter than the original. Go figure. And I changed surprisingly little. Maybe a touch more setting and some rephrasing, but that's about it. **Fun Fact:** There is a difference between "Blond" and "Blonde." One is masculine and used when referring to a man (Blond) and one is feminine and used when referring to a woman (Blonde).

**Note: **One thing that I do want to address is where in the Bleach timeline this is taking place. This story was started and planned out way before the big climactic finish with Aizen. So at the time I was working under my own hopes/assumptions. And I'll be honest. I am waaaaay behind on my reading. I lost track of the manga a few chapters into the arc post-Aizen. Since I'm sticking with my original plan for this story, here's how the timeline is going to work: we can work under the assumption that Aizen is imprisoned and won't be mentioned much if at all; since there are so many officers in the squads and I likely wouldn't get around to mentioning all of them anyway, if they weren't part of the original plot then they likely won't be mentioned; so this is basically directly post-Aizen with a few modifications. Things will become clearer as we go along, I promise!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Three

"No," Kagome said in a firm voice as she worked on supper for her and the children.

Izuru let out a soft sigh. He had been in Kagome's home for the better part of an hour trying to convince the woman to leave with him willingly, but he was horribly conflicted. While he had his orders and was very loyal to his post—and was known to occasionally be merciless in battle—he was also a gentleman. After hearing why he had come, Kagome had been nothing but kind, if not a little stubborn, and he couldn't bring himself to use physical force on her. Not to mention all the small faces looking up at him as they inspected him. He had lost his parents at a very young age and the thought of taking Kagome away from these children by force made him very uncomfortable. "Miss Higurashi, I don't think you understand—"

"No, Lieutenant Kira, I don't think _you _understand," Kagome interrupted as she turned away from her cooking to face him. "I can't just leave. There are children here and it's supper time and then story time and then bed time. I know that you have your orders, but I also have my own responsibilities. And I don't just care for these children; there are many other people in the districts that need help," Kagome said with a sad smile. But she pushed it away before her charges could notice. "I don't know what your Captain-Commander would want to see me for anyway!" She said with a light laugh. "But either way, I'm too busy at the moment. And now that we've settled that, I have to say that you look tired, Lieutenant."

When Izuru gave her a questioning look Kagome smiled brightly before asking, "When was the last time you ate?"

* * *

Several soft knocks were heard before the large doors to the Captain-Commander's office opened slightly to reveal one of the younger members of the First Division. "Captain-Commander, Lieutenant Kira has returned from the Rukongai. He's come to report in, sir."

"Send him in," Yamamoto called in response. It had taken Izuru much longer to return than he had anticipated. The Lieutenant was usually very efficient in completing his orders. So to say that he was surprised when the blond man entered the office alone was an understatement. "Where is the girl that you were sent to retrieve, Lieutenant Kira?"

When Izuru came to a stop in front of the older shinigami he bowed deeply and spoke without lifting his head. "My deepest apologies, Captain-Commander Yamamoto. I have failed in my mission to bring one Kagome Higurashi to the Court of Pure Souls for an audience with you. She refused to leave with me willingly and I could not bring myself to use physical force against her."

"Stand up, boy," Yamamoto said with a wave of his hand. "Am I to understand that you were trying to persuade her into coming with you this entire time?"

A blush quickly spread across Izuru's nose and cheeks. "Well…not exactly, Captain-Commander…"

Tired of being in the dark, Yamamoto pressed, "Then out with it. What was your delay?"

Izuru swallowed thickly before answering, "She…well, sir, she refused to let me leave until I had supper with the children and herself." Seeing the look that his Commander was giving him, he quickly continued, "She's not a woman of large stature by any means, but she has a way of being quite forceful."

For just a moment, the older man was struck speechless. What kind of woman was this to get Izuru to leave a mission unfinished? "Very well then, you are relieved of this mission Lieutenant Kira. You are now to inform Lieutenant Abarai that he is taking over for you. I will meet this girl. He is authorized to use any means necessary to retrieve her. Dismissed."

* * *

The next morning found Renji walking down the dusty streets of the Rukongai towards the address that he'd been given. He'd been told he was to bring in a woman by any means necessary so that the Captain-Commander could speak with her.

_'Damn it. Why in the hell couldn't Kira handle this?' _He thought as he drug his feet. Byakuya had been running him ragged lately. He understood why, of course. His captain always began to push people away when the anniversary of Lady Hisana's death approached. But just because he understood didn't mean that he liked it. So now not only was he tired, but he'd been sent to play fetch.

He rounded another corner before stopping outside of the humble home he'd been directed to. Deciding to try a more civil approach first, Renji knocked on the thin door and listened to a series of tiny footsteps and small voices. After another moment a woman opened the door but was facing the other occupants of the house as she scolded, "Shinji, stop teasing Aya and eat your own breakfast!" Renji waited for her to turn around, but when she did he could swear she seemed familiar.

Kagome turned her attention to their early morning guest with a bright smile. But when she caught a glimpse of crimson hair and dark tattoos, her eyes immediately narrowed. "_You_," she ground out.

Renji tensed at the swift change in the woman's demeanor and the confirmation of his suspicion. "You're the one who sent me away before I could say goodbye to my family!" She yelled at him.

_'Ah…she's one of the people I sent here,' _he thought.

"What gives you the right to send people into the afterlife if they aren't ready? What about those that have unfinished business and all that?" She continued to rant. He could hear some of the children inside the home giggling because he was being scolded.

"It's my job to send people to the afterlife," Renji answered with a scowl. "And this?" He said as he pointed to the Lieutenant's badge on his arm. "This is what gives me that right." Renji leaned down so that he was closer to eye-level with petite woman. "I don't know what you said to Kira to get him to leave yesterday, but you're not getting rid of me that easy. One way or another, you're going back to the Court with me." Renji smirked as he watched Kagome's face take on an angry flush. He could tell that she was going to be stubborn and he was perfectly fine with doing things the hard way.

"Oh yeah?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "And what if I still say no?" Kagome's bravado wavered as Renji straightened to his full height before giving her a wicked grin.

A few minutes and a minor scuffle later had Renji with Kagome tossed over his shoulder as she punched his back and thrashed around while yelling for him to put her down. Renji turned to look at the children gathered at the door. "Which one of you is the oldest?" He asked.

A girl with short, dark hair stepped forward saying, "I am."

Renji looked her over before nodding. "Okay then. You're in charge until she comes back," he said as he jostled Kagome on his shoulder to readjust her and make her calm down. "Now somebody pass me her zanpakutou; she's gonna need it." When one of the young boys passed him the sword, he tucked it into the sash at his waist next to his own zanpakutou. Once he was sure that both swords and his mission objective were secure he began his walk back to the Court of Pure Souls.

* * *

The trip back to the office of the Captain-Commander took much longer than the trip into the Rukongai. But Renji was going to blame that on the fact that while he was avoiding being kicked in the face and trying to pin down two flailing legs, the woman on his shoulder was trying to beat his back black and blue. He couldn't remember ever being more grateful than when she finally tired herself out and rode out the rest of their trip in fuming silence. When he was shown into the office of the First Division's Captain, he strode in and happily dropped Kagome on her rear end.

Kagome landed roughly on a cushion position in front of a large desk. She turned to glare at her red-headed captor only to have her attention pulled to the elder man sitting behind the desk when he began to speak.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Yamamoto began, "what do you have to report?" He suppressed a small grin at the way the woman before him crossed her arms and fumed.

"Other than the fact that this vicious little thing is almost feral, not much," Renji answered as he rolled his neck and shoulders to work out the tension that had knotted his muscles. "She is caring for a bunch of kids in her home. I think I counted eight while I was there."

Kagome's head snapped to the side to gape at Renji when he had the nerve to call her feral. "Feral?" She repeated in a tight voice that cracked as she tried not to yell. "Well…you're a…you're a stupid…pineapple-headed…jerk!" She stuck her tongue out at him for good measure. Living with so many children had made her arguing skills less than mature.

Yamamoto couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he watched the fiery young woman. It was no wonder she had given Izuru and Renji a hard time. He had a feeling that he was going to like her. "Miss Higurashi," he stated to get her attention focused on him. "I would like to say that I appreciate you being here, and I apologize for the manner of which you were brought here. I've heard several interesting things about you and wanted to meet you myself."

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. This man was obviously an important figurehead and she didn't want to offend him no matter how upset she was. "Not to sound rude, sir, but you obviously know who I am while I have no idea who you are."

"Yes, I was told that you hadn't been in Soul Society for very long," Yamamoto acknowledged with a polite smile. "I am Captain-Commander Genryusai Yamamoto of the First Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. If the reports given to me are accurate, I believe that you have much potential with proper training and guidance." He watched her carefully to gauge her reaction and so far she seemed curious but wary. "I would like to give you a shinigami placement test. Depending on how well you do, you would likely be enrolled in my academy and possibly placed on a squad."

Kagome waited all of one heartbeat before she flatly answered, "No, thank you."

Yamamoto had anticipated her reluctance and gently continued, "And may I ask why not?"

"Because, Captain-Commander Yamamoto, as I have already told your men, I have other responsibilities within the districts. I took in those children so that I could take care of them, not abandon them. Without someone to care for them they'll be back out on the streets, and it's a dangerous world for ones so small," Kagome explained.

"Ah yes, the orphans that you've taken into your home," Yamamoto mused. He was confident that he would be able to sway her with his next argument. "You work many menial jobs just to be able to feed them, correct?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment before answering with a tentative, "Yes."

"Well being a shinigami isn't charity work, Miss Higurashi. It is a job, and like any other job, you will receive compensation for the work that you do. I can also guarantee that you'll make more than enough to support the children that you care for. After some time you may even be able to find a larger home for them in a safer district. What do you think now?

Kagome sat quietly and weighed her options. More money would definitely help take care of the children, and a nicer home would be even better. But she knew that she would be kept very busy if she was going to be training her powers and working at the same time. "Would I still be able to see the children?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Of course. You'll be assigned a new home within the Court so that you are on hand in case of an emergency, but you will have some days off. You're welcome to spend your personal time however and wherever you wish."

Kagome chewed her lip. She wouldn't see the children as often, but she would be able to give them more and take better care of them. It was a large trade-off, but the pro's seemed to outweigh the con's. "Captain-Commander, I will accept your offer. But I want a portion of my pay sent to the children."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Miss Higurashi," Yamamoto said with a slight nod. "I would like for your evaluation to be done today. Do you have any objections?"

Kagome gave a slight shrug as she answered, "We might as well get it done and out of the way. I don't mind doing it today, but I'll need to be home before supper. I'll need to talk to the children and explain the changes that are going to happen."

"Good to hear," Yamamoto agreed before turning back to Renji who had remained off to the side since he had not been dismissed. "Lieutenant, escort Miss Higurashi to one of the testing fields at the academy. I will contact three captains to oversee the testing and join you shortly."

"Yes, Captain-Commander," Renji responded with a short bow before pulling Kagome to her feet and leading out the door and away from the office.

Yamamoto chuckled lightly as they immediately began taking shots at one another again.

"Feral demon woman."

"Pineapple-headed jerk."

* * *

Kagome took a moment to take in her surroundings as she and Renji waited for the Captains to arrive. He'd taken her to a large outdoor area that was walled in on three sides and open to the halls of the academy on the fourth. She turned to look at the far wall and noticed square targets set up at varying heights and distances. She was about to ask Renji when the others would arrive, but was startled as three individuals appeared next to the wall on her right.

With a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm its pounding, Kagome gave the trio a nervous smile and a small wave. A tall man with wavy brown hair happily waved back and the only woman among them smiled warmly and returned a small nod. Kagome noticed that the third member of the group was a young boy with white hair. He appeared to be very serious, and even though he didn't smile, he acknowledged her greeting with a small nod.

"This is where your basic strengths and skills will be evaluated, Miss Higurashi," Yamamoto said as he entered the area from the academy hall. "The three that have joined us are all captains and will be the ones who ultimately give your assessment," he motioned towards the trio with his staff. "What you demonstrate for us today will determine at what level and which class you will take at the academy. All three captains must unanimously agree for you to be placed within a division. If none think that you are up to par with your peers, you will be given the choice of entering the academy as a first year or returning to your previous life in the Rukongai. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, sir."

"Very well, then. We will…Shunsui, what are you doing here? I called for Juushiro," Yamamoto questioned as his brows creased together.

The tall man tipped his straw hat up and further out of his face. "He's having another one of his bad days. I happened to be visiting when your order came in, so I told him to stay and that I would take his place. Hope you don't mind."

The Captain-Commander made an acknowledging yet annoyed sound in the back of his throat before saying, "That will be fine. Captain Unohana, you will go check on him after this?"

"Of course, sir," answered the woman with the warm smile.

"Then let's begin," announced Yamamoto. He turned to look at Kagome. "Do you know any forms of kidou?"

"Demon magic?" Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't know any formal spells."

"But you are able to launch long-range attacks without use of a weapon?" The elderly man pressed further.

"When I have to, yes," Kagome answered honestly.

"Then show us what you can do. Stay where you are and hit the farthest target that you're able," Yamamoto instructed.

Kagome nodded and faced the targets at the end of the range. As she took a few calming breaths she took in the distances of each target. Settling her target on the second farthest, she raised her right hand with her palm facing outwards toward the targets. Her left hand came up to brace and stabilize her right arm at the wrist, knowing that the release of power would emit a fair amount of opposite force. Concentrating on calling her power to her palm, she waited until enough had gathered before releasing a bright flash of pink energy. When her vision cleared from the intense light, Kagome could see that all but a small portion of the targets bottom corner had been blown away.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows slightly before saying, "Well done. The next portion of your evaluation will test your swordsmanship. Lieutenant, please return Miss Higurashi's zanpakutou."

Renji pulled the sword from its place tucked in his sash before making eye contact with Kagome to make sure she was paying attention. When they locked eyes, he tossed it her way without a word.

Kagome sent Renji a small glare as Yamamoto commanded, "Now both of you take your places. The Lieutenant here is going to be your opponent. I have confidence that he will keep the spar on a basic level." The Captain-Commander leveled Renji with a knowing look.

But even with the older man's level stare Renji couldn't help his outburst. "You have to be kidding! Even with just basics, she wouldn't stand a chance—"

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Kagome interrupted. "You've never even seen me fight. I can keep up. Try me," Kagome said with a grin that was bordering on _too _happy.

Renji cast one last questioning look at Yamamoto, but his shoulders slumped slightly at the man's nod. Once he and Kagome were in position, he made the first move. He wasn't very surprised when she easily blocked him; it had been obvious that the attack was coming. They continued through a few basic moves with him on the offensive each time. But after a few minutes, Kagome changed the direction of the match and made him go on the defensive. He furrowed his tattooed brow in frustration and began to quicken his movements and put more force behind his blade. He was surprised this time, though, when Kagome continued to match him blow for blow.

He noticed that her technique was sloppy and rough, but her attacks were solid enough. Renji began to aim for openings in her stance, and Kagome did well blocking his advances for several moves. But she wasn't quick enough with one block and let out a sharp gasp as Renji's blade bit deeply into her arm. Reflex caused her to drop her sword and cover the wound with her hand.

Kagome dropped to sit on her knees as blood seeped out from between her fingers. The female captain who had come to observe was quickly by her side and pulling her hand away to observe the cut. The woman cast a concerned look up to the Captain-Commander, silently questioning what he wished for her to do.

"Kagome, try to heal yourself as you do with those from the districts. If you're unable to, Captain Unohana will assist you. I suggest you hurry, though," Yamamoto instructed.

Kagome concentrated on her breathing and shook away the fog of pain that had been clouding her senses. Moving her free hand over the wound, Kagome pulled her healing energy forth and her hand began to emit a soft pink glow. She watched as the gash slowly stopped bleeding and finally began to stitch itself back together. When it closed completely and she stopped, only a fine line of new pink skin remained.

Wiping away some of the remaining blood to inspect her handiwork, Kagome smiled at her job well done. It wasn't often that she used her powers on herself, so she had much less practice in that area. She noticed that the captain kneeled at her side watched her arm as she stretched it out and flexed her wrist to work out any stiffness in her muscles.

"That was very well done for someone who hasn't had any formal training," the older woman complimented causing a light blush to settle over Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome nodded as she said "Thank you." She then turned her gaze up to the Captain-Commander who in turn looked at the three captains as Unohana rejoined them.

"She's got my vote," Shunsui said as he smiled broadly down at the young woman. He could already tell that she was going to be capable of great things one day.

Unohana nodded as she said, "I have to agree. She has a lot of natural talent. She will do wonderfully with proper guidance."

Despite being against the idea at first, Kagome couldn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest as she waited to hear what the last captain had to say. His sharp turquoise eyes landed on her as he addressed the Captain-Commander. "Her techniques are unrefined and she needs a lot of practice in some areas. Much of her power is either untapped or she is unable to fully control it…but she does have high potential." Kagome let out the breath that she'd been holding when his looked at the Captain-Commander and nodded his head once.

Kagome smiled brightly as she stood and looked at the elderly man who'd had her abducted early that morning. "It's official then, Miss Higurashi. You will be placed within a division and assigned to your new classes; report to my office tomorrow morning for your assignments regarding both. You may return home for the day, but remember that tomorrow you will be given new residence within the Court. You are all dismissed." But Yamamoto paused as he passed by Renji. "I trust you'll see that your newest comrade makes it home safely, Lieutenant Abarai." He let a small grin grace his features as he walked away. Sometimes it was fun to tease the youngsters.

* * *

Shunsui made his way back to his best friend and sat quietly as Unohana checked over the white-haired man. She told him that she would send some medicine later and ordered him to rest in the meantime. Once the kindly healer left, he moved closer and took up his usual seat near the bedside.

"How did the evaluation go?" Asked the tired voice of Juushiro Ukitake.

"It went well," he answered as he removed his hat and smiled. "She didn't have any formal training to speak of, but she was still very impressive. She was even able to give Abarai a run for his money during their spar." He paused for a moment to watch the much paler man's chest move with shallow breaths. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ukitake answered. But at the other captain's doubtful look he chuckled softly before being more truthful. "Not fantastic, but better than earlier. Finish telling me what the captain's decided."

Shunsui nodded before starting again. "She got passing marks across the board. We won't know what division she'll be assigned to until tomorrow, though. So until then, you relax while I make up a scandalous and wholly untrue piece of gossip to tell you." The sickly man laughed softly once again as he shook his head and turned to look out the window. Things were quiet for a moment before Shunsui spoke again. "I think you'd like her, though. We didn't speak much, but she had a nice smile. She also had the biggest, roundest—"

"Shunsui," reprimanded the more proper man from his place in bed.

"What?" The more mischievous captain defended. "I was going to say "eyes." I can't even begin to think what else you thought I might mean," he teased.

* * *

AN: Another chapter down! Two pages and over 1,000 words longer than the original chapter. I'm very happy with how these are turning out. Hope you're enjoying them as much as I am! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Four

Kagome leaned against the wall as she waited outside of the Captain-Commander's office. She had arrived several minutes ago and was now only waiting to be called inside. Allowing her mind to wander for the moment, her thoughts drifted back to the previous evening.

Upon returning to her home in the Rukongai, she had been so nervous about what the children would think. Would they be angry that she was leaving them? Would they feel abandoned and betrayed? So many questions had been running through her mind. She hadn't expected to open the door to find smiling eager faces awaiting her return. Each of her charges looked to be sitting on pins and needles waiting to hear what she had to say.

When she had informed them that she had been made a shinigami, there was all of one heartbeat's worth of silence before she was tackled by cheering children. They told her how proud they were and bombarded her with dozens of questions; everything from what division she would be in and what the test was like, to had she met any of the more famous and prestigious members. She had been so relieved at their excitement that she'd begun to laugh as a few tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

It had taken a while for all of the excitement to die down once the children had run to tell their neighbors the exciting news. It seemed as though all of the faces she'd come to know had come to congratulate her or wish her luck. But once the children were rounded back up and seated with their dinner, she explained how things were going to change. She would be living within her division, so that meant that Yui would be in charge since she was the oldest. Their faces had fallen some when they finally realized that she wouldn't be living with them anymore, but Kagome had quickly reassured them that she would come see them every chance she got. She also told them that she would be sending them money to live on and that they wouldn't have to worry about food, water, or clothing anymore.

Once everyone was tucked in and Kagome was sure that they were asleep, she quietly slipped from their home and walked down the moonlit street until she came to a large field that she liked to visit. The night air was cool and fresh as she took a deep breath to calm her rising nerves.

She took a seat before lying back in the tall grass to stare up at the bright moon. She knew that she was in another world from the living, but she liked to pretend that it was the same moon that her friends and family saw when they looked up at the night sky. It helped her feel like she was still connected to them in some way. The moon in her new homeland was always large and bright no matter the phase, and she always received a great sense of calm when she basked in its light.

The realization had hit her shortly after coming to Soul Society that her human friends from the past were likely there as well. But Soul Society was a vast place much too large to search for a small handful of people. She'd always kept her eyes open as she walked through the districts in hopes of catching sight of someone, but she'd so far been unsuccessful. But maybe that was for the best.

After talking with some of the Rukongai citizens that had been there for some time, she learned that many people didn't retain many memories from their former lives, if any at all. Some could remember vague details such as where or what year they were born, but most accounts were fuzzy at best. Kagome had only met one other soul who retained their living memories and that was the youngest girl now in her home, Aya. Kagome knew that even if her friends were still in Soul Society and remembered their lives, it was still five hundred years ago that they had known her. If she saw them again tomorrow they likely wouldn't even recognize her for who she was to them.

Kagome lay quiet in the grass for a few moments as she listened to the wind rustle through the tall blades. Slightly restless, she remained on her back as she tugged her sword from its place tucked at her side and unsheathed the blade. She held it up against the moon and watched as the soft light set the steel aglow with silver light. She'd been told that the more powerful shinigami all knew the names of their zanpakutou. While Kagome would occasionally feel a gentle tug in her chest, no introductions had been made yet.

"You'll tell me your name one day though, won't you?" She questioned. "I'm going straight into a division, you know? From what I understand, that's almost happened a few times." She paused for any kind of answer before continuing. "Yeah, I'll be taking classes at the academy at the same time, but you heard them. I have potential…natural talent. That has to count for something, right?" Still no answer came and Kagome sighed as she turned the blade this way and that watching the moonlight dance and flicker across its surface.

Kagome stared at the sword with a scrutinizing gaze before trying a different tactic. "Hello, my name is Kagome. And you are…?" She huffed slightly as she sat up and stared at the blade that now rested across her lap. "Yeah, I didn't really expect that to work. It's still a little rude not to respond when someone introduces themselves, though. You could have humored me a little." After the mild scolding, Kagome hefted herself off of the ground, sheathed her sword back at her hip, and turned to begin her trek home. She never noticed the pair of lavender eyes that watched her retreating back.

After several hours of sleep, she'd been awoken by several small sets of hands trying to tug her into a sitting position. Apparently Renji had been sent to collect her again. He'd also brought her new uniform that she would wear as a shinigami.

It had been a sad scene when she left that morning. She hugged each child and told them to behave. Many of her neighbors had exited their homes to see her off with the children. She'd had to blink back the tears as she watched them wave goodbye.

Renji hadn't waited for her before turning to walk back to the Court. "Why did you come get me again? I could have made the trip just fine on my own," she said as she caught up with the much taller red-head.

"Orders," he had replied curtly.

"Why do you always act like such a jerk?" She asked as she gave him a hard look.

"Why do you always act like such a shrew?" He questioned in return only to instantly regret it. He caught her glare from the corner of his eye and before he knew it he was nursing a knot on the back of his head. "I can't believe you hit me!" He yelled in mild shock. "I wouldn't have thought it at first, but you might just fit in over at the Eleventh Division," he grumbled as he rubbed at the tender spot on his skull.

Kagome tried her best to ignore him. She didn't want to talk to her escort, but after a moment of silence her curiosity got the better of her. "And why is that?"

"Because they're all violent as hell!" He glared at her. "I used to be in that division before I was transferred, and trust me…it's a big group of sociopaths. It's the perfect place if you like to fight, but you might want to stay clear."

"Someone like me? And what does that mean?" She questioned as they walked into the First Division offices.

Renji turned to face her as they stopped outside of the Captain-Commander's office. "It means that a little girl like you might get hurt," he said mockingly before turning to walk away once his duty was done.

Kagome could only gape at his back for a moment before yelling down the hall after him. "I take it back; you're not just any jerk. You're a _sexist_jerk! I hope I'm in your squad so that I can beat some manners into that thick head of yours!"

Kagome glared up at the ceiling and could feel an angry flush take place on her cheeks. "Miss Higurashi?" She was startled out of her thoughts as she turned to see a young man smiling at her. "The Captain-Commander is ready for you now," he spoke as he gestured towards the door he was holding open for her.

Kagome pushed herself off of the wall and gave a softly said, "Thank you." When she entered the office, the young shinigami gently closed the door behind her.

Her eyes first went to the elderly shinigami sitting behind his large desk before glancing over to two others who she recognized as two of the captains from her evaluation. "Please have a seat, Miss Higurashi," Yamamoto said as he gestured to a cushion in front of his desk.

When she was seated, Yamamoto looked her in the eyes as he said, "Are you ready for your assignments?"

"Yes, Captain-Commander Yamamoto," she answered as her heart sped up a little.

The elderly man nodded as he looked down to the papers that were on the desk in front of him. "As for your placement within the academy, you'll be in the advanced classes and will be exempted from what classes you show great proficiency in." Kagome nodded during his pause before he continued. "Now as for your division, I had thought to place you within the Sixth Division under Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai."

Yamamoto had to suppress a grin as he saw Kagome's eyes narrow marginally and her cheeks tinged a light red. "However," he continued as he heard Kagome release a light breath, "I have been approached by both Captain Kyouraku and Captain Unohana, both of whom have requested that you be placed within their divisions. I've considered their requests and determined that you would do very well under either captain. That being said, I am giving you the opportunity to choose. You may choose the Fourth Division with Captain Unohana where you may further develop your healing techniques, or you may choose the Eighth Division with Captain Kyouraku where you would learn to refine your kidou and combat skills."

Kagome turned to look at the two captains who were smiling happily at her. She thought about and weighed her options for a moment before turning back to speak to the Captain-Commander. "I feel like furthering my combat skills would help me better protect those that I care about and become a more rounded shinigami. Though I know that there is still a lot that I could learn about healing." She paused again before turning to face her two potential commanding officers. "Captain Unohana, even if I'm not a member of the Fourth Division, would I be able to come learn more about healing during my free time?"

Unohana smiled softly as she answered, "I would be delighted to mentor someone with your natural talent. It is something to be nurtured, after all. My door will always be open to you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome nodded excitedly as she turned back to Yamamoto. "I would be honored to join the Eighth Division, Captain-Commander."

"Then it's settled," Yamamoto spoke. "While you will be permitted to practice within the Fourth Division, I will remind you that your duties to the Eighth Division and the Shinigami Academy come first."

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best," Kagome answered with a bright smile and a seated bow.

Yamamoto hummed softly before saying, "See that you do, child. This is an opportunity that very few are offered. You will now be left in the capable hands of Captain Kyouraku." Yamamoto cut the flamboyant captain a sharp look before adding, "Figuratively speaking, of course, Shunsui."

Shunsui laughed deeply as he dipped his head and agreed, "Of course."

* * *

Several minutes later found Kagome standing in the afternoon sun with her new commanding officer. The much taller man released a happy sigh before looking down at her. "Well then," he started as he smiled broadly. "You surely wouldn't mind if I called you Kagome, would you Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome found that his smile was infections and despite her anxieties she found herself smiling back as she answered, "Not at all, Captain."

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "So how about I give you a tour of the Court and then we get something to eat?"

Kagome faltered for a moment before tentatively asking, "Um…shouldn't we be doing some kind of work? Or training?" She almost jumped out of her skin when a woman suddenly appeared in front of her new captain.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You _should _be working, Captain," the bespectacled woman ground out as she fixed a heated stare on the tall man.

"Ah, dear Nanao-chan, perfect timing as always; I would like to introduce you to the newest prodigy within the Court and member of our fine division, Miss Kagome Higurashi," Shunsui introduced with a flourish.

"Prodigy?" Kagome choked. "No, no…I'm not…I don't—"

Nanao's glare at her captain hardened for a moment before she turned to the younger woman with a softer gaze. Effectively cutting off Kagome's ramble she stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lieutenant Nanao Ise. Welcome to the division, Higurashi."

Kagome reciprocated with a small bow. The Lieutenant seemed like a very serious and professional woman, but the kindness was evident in her voice. Glancing up at Captain Kyouraku, Kagome noticed him smiling down at his Lieutenant. His gaze was soft and warm and almost wistful. She knew that look. It was the same look Miroku used to give Sango when he thought nobody was watching. _'Opposites attract,' _she couldn't help thinking.

Breaking out of his small trance, Shunsui placed a large hand on each woman's back as he began to usher them away from the First Division's entrance. "Now that my girls have met, let's get something to eat. We can do the tour after that, I think." He smiled as Nanao voiced her protests the entire way to lunch.

* * *

That night Kagome sat on her bed in her new home. _'Well…I don't know if I would call this a "home" yet,' _she thought as she looked around. It was a small apartment within the Eighth Division that she was sure was identical to many others. Upon entering, the main room had a small kitchen area to the right and to the left it opened up into a small dining/lounging area with a low table already provided for her. Farther back was the small single bedroom with an attached bathroom. Necessities such as a bed, linens, towels, and soaps had been provided as well.

But it was essentially empty. There were no decorations or attempts made at aesthetics. She was sure that over time she would begin to accumulate her own possessions to make the space feel more welcoming, but she knew that it would probably remain very Spartan for a while. There was a silver lining though. Her apartment was on the corner of the second floor of the barracks. That meant that instead of only having one or two windows along the front wall, there were several along both exterior walls. And Kagome was grateful for the excess natural light.

Kagome tried to lie down and go to sleep, but she just wasn't used to the new environment yet. Sleep would come in time, but for the moment it wasn't an option. "I need some air," she mumbled to herself.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Kagome stood to go dig through the few clothes that she had brought with her. Finally finding what she was searching for she pulled out an obi to secure the light green cotton yukata she'd worn to bed. She was putting on her sandals when she looked up and saw her zanpakutou where she'd laid it on the table. Thinking it better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it, Kagome also grabbed the sash that went with her shinigami uniform. She quickly tied it over the obi and tucked the sword away at her side.

She quietly put distance between herself and the barracks. It had been warm that afternoon, but the night held a chill to it that Kagome found refreshing as she wandered rather aimlessly. Before she knew it she'd left her division and was walking the white streets of the Court of Pure Souls. The streets were fairly deserted at night. It appeared that most of the shinigami stayed within their division at night.

Kagome silently admired the smooth stone of the walls and buildings as she ran her hand along different surfaces. She'd made several turns down streets and alleys as she continued with her silent sightseeing. It wasn't until almost twenty minutes later—when a shiver ran down her back—that she realized she had no idea where she was.

"Great," she groaned. Glancing around for anything that seemed remotely similar, Kagome was at a loss when she was only met with tall white walls that all looked the same. "Maybe I can try to back-track…"

But several wrong turns and turnarounds later, Kagome knew that she was well and truly lost. She leaned against a nearby wall before sinking to the ground so that she could pull her knees to her chest. The chill that she'd found refreshing was starting to seep into her clothes and skin. She shivered once more before resting her head on her knees. She was trying to come up with a plan to find her way back, but she didn't have a clue. With her face still tucked into her knees she bemoaned, "How is anyone supposed to find their way around here when everything looks the same?"

"By having an experienced guide, of course," answered a deep, amused voice. Kagome's head shot up to stare wide-eyed at Captain Kyouraku as he watched her with the same infectious smile he always seemed to wear.

Shunsui had just rounded a corner when he noticed his division's newest member seated on the ground complaining about the lack of diversity in their surroundings. "What are you doing out at this hour, Kagome?" He asked softly.

Kagome blushed feeling that maybe she'd done something wrong in taking a midnight stroll. "I couldn't sleep. And I'm just not used to my room yet; I don't have much to help make it feel like home. So I thought a walk and some fresh air would help." She let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned her head back against the cool wall. "But then I guess I wandered too far and got lost."

Biting back the urge to tease the small woman, Shunsui offered her a hand up as he said, "I was just on my way to take something to a friend and check up on him." He held up a small book for her to see. "You're welcome to tag along and then I'll walk you back to the barracks when we head back," he offered.

"That sounds great! Thank you so much. I don't want to make you go out of your way though," she said as she was pulled to her feet.

"It's no trouble at all," he waved off as he watched her straighten her clothes again. "You've actually managed to travel pretty far. We're outside of the Twelfth Division now. And just as a word of advice, I would avoid staying in one spot for too long around here." At Kagome's questioning look, he leaned closer and whispered, "People tend to go missing around here."

"What?" Kagome gasped startled.

Shunsui laughed as he explained, "They always show up again later, but usually not before our resident mad scientist has tinkered with them a little."

Kagome's face went a little paler then as possible scenarios ran through her head. She was brought back to the present though when a breeze caused another shiver to wrack her body. Her hands had barely begun to rub her arms when a heavy warmth settled over her back and shoulders. She looked down to see a pink floral kimono wrapped around her. When she looked up at her captain he just smiled.

"There's a chill in the air tonight and you looked cold. That should keep you warm until we can get indoors." Shunsui saw that Kagome was about to protest, but cut her off before she had the chance. "Now come along, we can't just stand in the street all night." As he walked ahead of her he could hear her frustrated huff, but it was followed by a soft 'thank you.'

Kagome tried to keep up with her captain, but she was having trouble with the kimono he'd draped over her. He was easily more than a foot taller than she was, so the kimono was much too large for her. But he had been right. It was warm with his body heat and kept the chill off of her.

She fumbled with the excess fabric for a few minutes before getting fed up and stopping. She could see that Captain Kyouraku had stopped up ahead as well to wait for her. She removed her zanpakutou from her waist and tucked it under her arm before untying her shinigami sash. Taking the edges of the pink kimono, Kagome wrapped it as tightly to her form as she could and secured it in place with the white sash. Tucking her zanpakutou back at her waist, she picked up the hem of the kimono as she would a long dress and hurried to catch up with the tall captain. She could hear him laughing at her, and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

When they reached their destination Shunsui knocked on the door as he watched Kagome drop the kimono's hem in favor of adjusting the collar where it had begun to slide off of her shoulders. But he turned around when, to his surprise, the door was opened by a much healthier-looking Juushiro. "I see you're getting some of your color back," he observed happily. "I came to bring back your book!"

As Juushiro stepped aside to let his friend come inside, he took the book and read the title. "Shunsui, I let you borrow this book over a year ago. Surely you could come up with a better excuse to come check up on me," he admonished. He was about to slide the door closed when he noticed another figure just outside his doorway.

Juushiro turned to look at his additional guest and was surprised to see that it was a young woman. She was about a foot shorter than he was. Add that to the fact that she was wearing—or more accurately, swimming in—what he recognized as Shunsui's kimono and she looked absolutely tiny.

Suddenly remembering his manners, Juushiro looked into her blue eyes as he apologized, "I'm sorry! I almost didn't see you there. Please, come in." He ushered her inside before speaking again. "Please excuse the lack of manners of my friend and I. Apparently he forgot to introduce us," he said with a pointed look at Shunsui.

"That's right, you two still haven't met," Shunsui said as he walked back toward the two. "Kagome, this is Captain of the Thirteenth Division Juushiro Ukitake. He's a close friend of mine and I like to check on him from time to time." He turned to his friend as he gestured towards the petite woman, "Juu, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's the newest addition to my division."

Recognition sparked in Juushiro's eyes and he gave a small bow in greeting. "Yes, you recently had an evaluation. I've heard a lot about it from Captain Kyouraku. You're taking classes at the academy as well as working within a division. I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to make it to your evaluation; I heard that you were quite impressive. Please accept my congratulations and apologies," he said with a charming smile.

_'He's so polite…' _Kagome thought before she smiled in kind and said, "Of course, Captain. I'm just sorry that you weren't feeling well. I've actually been helping the sick in the Rukongai for a while now. Is there anything that I can help with?"

When the fairer Captain's smile saddened some, she knew that she'd stuck her foot in her mouth. But Shunsui spoke up quickly, "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Kagome." At her concerned look, he waved the topic off for the moment. "Let's sit down and visit for a while!"

The three proceeded to sit on comfortable cushions around a small table. Kagome mostly listened as the two men talk and joked with one another as old friends do, but soon her eyes began to grow heavy. In no time at all, her head had drifted down to her folded arms resting on the table. When the captain's noticed the soft breathing coming from the younger woman they decided to call it a night.

Shunsui gently picked up Kagome's sleeping form and easily cradled her to his chest. As they said their goodbyes, Shunsui gave his friend a rakish grin as he said, "I told you she had big, round _eyes_."

Juushiro just rolled his eyes at his oldest friend and said, "Good night, Shunsui."

But before the brunette opened the door to leave, his eyes caught something on a small table in the corner of the room. "Hey, Juu, are you using that?" He asked as he pointed towards the corner.

* * *

When Kagome awoke the next morning she was half-way through her stretch when she realized that she was in her own bed. "Captain Kyouraku must have brought me home," she said to the empty room. She looked around and spotted her zanpakutou lying on her dresser. And next to the sword was a delicate glass vase with several stems of white orchids.

Walking over to inspect the flowers, Kagome noticed a small note tucked underneath the vase.

_To make the barracks feel more like home. Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.  
-Kyouraku and Ukitake_

A brilliant smile spread across Kagome's face as she thought about the kind captains. _'I'll have to think of a way to say thank you,' _she thought.

Glancing over to the simple clock that hung on her bedroom wall, Kagome's eyes went wide as she began rushing to get dressed in the school uniform that had been provided for her. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

When she left her new home she at least had an idea of where she was going this time. But even running as quickly as she could through the streets of the Court, the halls were already empty by the time she arrived. Classes had started and even though Kagome knew where the academy was, she had never been shown what classrooms were where.

She quietly searched one hall after another looking for any sign that she was on the right track to her finding her classroom, but she had the feeling that it was going to be a rerun of the previous night. But when she rounded the next corner she was finally able to spot another person in the halls. Not too proud to ask for directions, Kagome hurried forward so that she wouldn't lose them.

Byakuya had been called to the academy for a meeting and was just leaving when he spotted a young woman in a student's uniform jogging towards him. But he was slightly taken aback when the petite woman came to a stop and they locked eyes.

Looking up at the dark-haired man, Kagome noticed his uniform. _'A white haori…he must be a captain. Okay, best manners!' _She thought as she smiled brightly. "Excuse me, Captain, but today is my first day of class and I'm a little turned around. Would you be able to tell me how to get to Kidou Training Field Number Five?"

Byakuya looked into wide blue-grey eyes set into an open and welcoming face. For just a moment his heart cause his late wife's smiling face to flash before his eyes. He barely registered what she had said, but he was able to quickly compose himself again and stepped past her as he said, "This way, follow me." He was silently grateful that the young woman trailed behind him instead of beside him; he had no desire for her to see sadness in his face as he relived memories from a happier time in his life.

* * *

AN: Wow. Filling out some of these chapters are making them a little lengthy. The original chapter was 7 pages. This one is 10. It's also a little more than 1,500 words longer. I'm still liking how these chapters are coming out! With the progress this story has made, I'm really excited to work on my others! Well thanks for reading and be sure to tell me if you like this new version!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Five

Kagome shuffled through the academy hallways. She'd just left her kidou class's lecture hall and was coming to realize that, much like her days in high school, there were some subjects that she was just destined to struggle with. "There are so many incantations," she lamented. "How in the world am I supposed to remember all of them?"

She was several weeks into her classes and had come to realize where her strengths and weaknesses lay. She had been placed in one of the beginning kendo classes, but she'd been assured that once her forms were more practiced and polished she would likely be moved to one of the more advanced combat classes. Kidou had turned out to be two very different battles. She had no problem calling forth the amount of energy needed for even some of the higher level spells. But on the other hand, she also usually had to scribble the incantation words on her arm so that she would get them right. They were often very poetic and beautiful, but their length often tripped her up.

But one class that she greatly enjoyed was her history class. It was all about the history of Soul Society and the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. Kagome was always riveted by whatever the teacher said. The history was extensive and she'd been a little awestruck when she'd heard the names of several people she'd already met. It should have been expected, really, but hearing about some of the people that she worked with in her textbooks was a little surreal. She often found herself reading more about them before she went to bed at night.

Kagome had been a little surprised when she discovered that it was the Kuchiki family that was charged with recording and keeping the history of Soul Society. Upon learning this fact, her mind had wandered to the quiet captain that had helped her on her first day of classes.

Captain Kuchiki had wordlessly led her to the proper training field and she'd thanked him before joining her classmates. But whenever she would glance over her shoulder he would still be there observing her. It had made her more than a little nervous. But she'd been surprised when he asked to speak with her once the class was dismissed. He'd asked her several questions pertaining to why she had been admitted in the middle of a term and she'd learned exactly who he was.

She had often heard talk of the handsome head of the Kuchiki Family. His name caused many of the Rukongai women to swoon. And when she had visited the children in the Rukongai that evening her oldest, Yui, had done just that. The teenage girl had had begged for all of the details of their encounter, but she had been a little disappointed when she'd found out that nothing romantic or even gossip-worthy had happened between her guardian and the handsome captain.

Kagome laughed lightly at the memory as she left the academy for the day. She'd already changed into her shinigami uniform and was now on her way to the Fourth Division where she would work for the day.

Kagome immensely enjoyed her work within the Fourth Division and she'd already learned a lot about proper medical procedures and treatments. It always gave her a sense of accomplishment when she was able to help the sick and injured. But one day, after seeing Captain Ukitake leaving from one of his periodic check-ups, Kagome had approached the calm Captain Unohana.

Chewing her lip and debating the question nagging at her, Kagome finally asked, "Captain, why does Captain Ukitake need to be checked on so often?" It hadn't escaped Kagome's notice that her own captain often left their division to check on his friend.

Unohana turned towards Kagome and smiled sadly before answering, "You're sure to find out one day." She paused a moment to close her eyes and sigh softly. "Captain Ukitake has had a severe illness since he was very young. It greatly weakens him and he often undergoes treatments to stave off the worst of the symptoms. He's very lucky though," she added when she saw Kagome's sad, stricken expression. "He has an incredibly strong will to live and many good friends. He's never lost hope."

Kagome was a little saddened by the memory as she entered the pristine halls of the Fourth Division. But she couldn't stop a bright smile from taking over her features when she spotted a familiar form, just slightly shorter than herself, trying to balance a stack of linens that were blocking is field of vision. Hurrying over to the struggling young man, Kagome stilled him long enough to take half of his burden.

"Hello Hanatarou! Busy as usual, I see." Kagome had immediately taken a liking the petite male who was often her assigned mentor as he was well versed in the healing arts. He was small and nervous, but incredibly kind and always eager to help others. A warm, happy feeling filled her when he was near, similar to how she would feel when she would spend time with her younger brother.

"H-hello Kagome," Hanatarou greeted softly as a light blush colored his nose and cheeks. When he had first been assigned to teach Kagome more about medicine, he had noticed a change within himself. Whenever she spoke to him or smiled or laughed or…anything really, his cheeks would feel feverish just before his stomach tied up in knots and his mouth went dry. He'd asked his captain about it, worried that he had caught a cold, but Captain Unohana had only smiled knowingly and assured him that he would be fine.

They carried the fresh linens to the supply closet in a companionable silence, and once their stacks were neatly placed on the designated shelf, Hanatarou finally found his, "Um…Captain Unohana asked that when I-I saw you that I tell you that sh-she wants to see you."

Kagome smiled at him before nodding. "Thanks, Hanatarou. I'll go find her now. Hopefully it won't take too long though—I'm looking forward to your next lesson!" She didn't notice Hanatarou's breath become shorter as she turned and waved before walking away.

Knowing that Captain Unohana dealt with a lot of paperwork, Kagome first went to the woman's office and knocked gently on the door. She entered happily when she was acknowledged. "Hello Captain Unohana," Kagome greeted. "Hanatarou said that you wanted to see me?"

Unohana looked up from her work before smiling warmly at Kagome. The young woman had already made great strides in her abilities after only a few weeks. As she had originally thought, it had only been a matter of Kagome learning how to apply the large amounts of energy that she had within her. And she was flourishing under Hanatarou's gentle teachings. Though Unohana had to quietly admit to herself that she had hoped Kagome would help her seventh officer become surer of himself when dealing with people. "Kagome, I know that you don't volunteer your time here to run errands for me, but I have a small favor to ask."

Kagome nodded as she said, "Of course. What can I help you with?"

"I'm still covered in paperwork after that incident with the Eleventh Division a few days ago. I would greatly appreciate it if you would take some flowers to Captain Kuchiki at his family's estate. He should be there all day."

Glancing to a small vase of flowers on the corner of Captain Unohana's desk, Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She'd learned the uses of many herbs from Kaede, but it was Miroku who had taught her the meanings that many flowers hold. "White Hyacinth?" She questioned.

"Yes…" Unohana said softly as she too looked at the small flowers. "He needs to be reminded that others are thinking of him today of all days. And please extend my deepest apologies for not being able to come see him myself."

"Okay," Kagome said softly as she picked up the small floral arrangement. She knew that it was probably rude, but she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Did something happen?"

Unohana looked up from her work again. With as easily as Kagome had fallen into their ranks, it was easy to forget that she hadn't been with them for very long. "Captain Kuchiki was married once, but many years ago Lady Hisana fell ill and passed away. He tends to become very withdrawn around the anniversary of her death, so the other captains always try to pay their respects and let him know that he's not the only one who still misses her. She was a very kind woman."

Kagome suddenly felt terrible for asking. "Oh…okay," she faltered a little. "I'll be sure to tell him you send your condolences and apologies." With that she turned and quietly left the office.

* * *

Kagome had been taking in the sweet fragrance of the flowers she carried when she reached the gates of the Kuchiki estate. When she explained her reasons for coming, she was reluctantly allowed entrance and given directions to where she needed to go.

When she quietly entered the designated room, Kagome hesitated in her steps. The quiet captain that she'd only met once was seated in front of a memorial shrine as incense smoke scented the room. For a moment Kagome thought on how odd it was to see Captain Kuchiki out of uniform, but she quickly shook that thought away as she stepped farther into the room.

He remained motionless as she spoke softly, "Pardon my intrusion, Captain Kuchiki. Captain Unohana requested that I bring these flowers with the apology that she isn't able to be here herself." When Byakuya still said nothing, Kagome turned to place the vase of flowers near the shrine before taking a step back. Briefly wondering if he would be offended, Kagome sat next to the silent captain as she began to offer a silent prayer for his deceased wife.

Byakuya glanced from the corner of his eye to look at the young woman seated beside him. After their first encounter he had returned to the academy many times to observe her. If he were to be honest, he had been genuinely curious about her. Her name had been on the lips of many people for the past several weeks; his Lieutenant included. There were many rumors of her talent and some hailed her as their most recent prodigy. Renji had many more colorful things to call her.

And so he had watched her to see what was true and what had been exaggerated. There was no doubt that she had talent, and he had been mildly impressed by the amount of power she demonstrated for one so small. She often unconsciously let her power leak out when she became carried away with her open emotions. But she always seemed to wear a smile and have a kind word for anyone who spoke with her.

He had thought that his Lieutenant had greatly exaggerated his claims until one particular day when Renji had come to deliver a message to him. When the he and the young woman spotted each other in the hallway, sparks had immediately begun to fly. It had been rather amusing to watch Renji, with his rough exterior and harsh temper, argue with a much smaller woman who seemed to argue more like a child. For all of Renji's crass words, Kagome had never uttered an obscenity and often stuck her tongue out after calling him a name. Though she had kicked him in the shin after one particular comment about her weight.

But as Byakuya watched her now, praying for his late wife, he came to accept something he had known since they had met. Finishing her prayer, Kagome lifted her head and turned to look at him. Byakuya directed his gaze back to his love's picture before speaking. "You have similar eyes and the same kindness in your smile, but that is where the similarities end. Forgive me if I acted improperly towards you in the past. I suppose I wished for her return so badly that my eyes only saw what they wished to see."

Kagome was puzzled for a moment as she turned to look at Lady Hisana's picture, but her eyes widened when the realization of what he said hit her. _'Déjà vu,' _she thought with a small shake of her head. But she bowed her head in quiet acknowledgement of his apology and stood to leave him in peace.

Thoughts about past lessons learned caused her to stop after only a few steps, however. Turning back to face the still seated captain, Kagome took a breath before speaking softly, "Pardon me again, Captain Kuchiki, but may I have permission to speak freely on an observation?"

Byakuya's back stiffened a little, but he turned his head to the side slightly before giving her a single nod to continue.

Getting her thoughts straight, Kagome spoke again. "I can understand where you're coming from. But I can also tell you from experience that it's not a pleasant road to travel down. You miss Lady Hisana—you always will. And if you find love again one day, I'm sure that she would be very happy for you. But you can't try to replace her. You may find someone who looks similar or acts similar, but no other woman will ever be the woman you loved." Kagome paused, afraid that if she offended the powerful man there would be serious repercussions. But taking a breath to steady her nerves she continued, "And I feel that I have to tell you that looking for a copy of her is not only unfair to the women you consider, but also to the memory of Lady Hisana." When Byakuya didn't move or speak, Kagome bowed deeply with one final statement before taking her leave. "I apologize if I was out of line. I hope you find peace with her passing soon."

For several minutes after Kagome left, Byakuya sat and considered her words. He looked to the ever-smiling image of his beloved wife and could feel something within his chest tighten painfully upon realizing the truth in the words spoken to him. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, Byakuya spoke softly, "I am sorry, Hisana."

* * *

As Kagome approached the Fourth Division once more, she could see Hanatarou waiting at the gates for her. His hands fiddled nervously with the edges of a clipboard, but he smiled when he saw her approaching. When she was in front of him, he said, "Are you r-ready for today's rounds, Kagome?"

Kagome pushed away her more melancholy feelings as she put on a smile and bobbed her head in affirmation. Linking arms with her petite mentor before heading towards the medical ward, she never noticed the deep red that flared to Hanatarou's cheeks. "So who's on our chart for today?" She asked as they walked the halls together.

Hanatarou made a small noise in the back of his throat before he answered, "It's…it's a member of the Eleventh Division who's still recovering from the Hollow attack a few days ago."

Kagome caught onto the reluctance in his voice. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well," he began as his head ducked down a little. "Eleventh Division patients can be hard to work with. They don't like our division at all and tend to push us around…"

Kagome's protective instincts flared to life. She'd always disliked bullies and made a point to stand up for those who couldn't do so for themselves. And to see sweet Hanatarou so nervous about this particular patient made it that much worse. Even within his own division he was picked on a lot. "Well then we'll just have to show him that he needs to respect the people who save lives," she said with a bright smile.

But Kagome's smile did nothing but increase his anxiety. "Kagome?"

"Don't worry, Hanatarou," she reassured. "I have lots of experience in dealing with hard-headed men."

They arrived at their patient's room and Kagome could already see the man on the bed glaring at them. He was well muscled and had red decorating the outer corners of his eyes. She had to admit that he would have been intimidating if it weren't for the fact that both of his arms were wrapped in bandages and placed in elevated slings. "I don't need any," he growled as they entered the room.

Kagome noticed Hanatarou step behind her a little and knew that she would have to be the one to hand out an attitude adjustment. Turning to smile gently at Hanatarou, she held out her hand for the clipboard that had the patient's chart attached and nodded once before turning back around. She walked to the patient's bedside and gave him a stern look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that so? Then why are you here?" Kagome asked as she reached out one hand to gently press on the man's arm. She noticed his eye twitch slightly as he tried not to wince, but he held his tongue otherwise. "If you're fine and dandy then all I see you doing is taking up a bed that someone else may need. Go on then—get back to your division so you can get back to work," she said as she took a step back and waved towards the door with the clipboard she held in her hand.

For a moment both men in the room looked at her like she was crazy before the man in the bed took on an indignant look and said, "What the hell? Are you nuts? You know I can't move my arms yet!"

Kagome looked over the information on the chart and feigned surprise. "Oh, would you look at that! You're absolutely right; you _can't _move your arms yet. And should I tell you why?" When all she got in answer was a nasty glare, she continued. "It's because you charged into battle with no plan resulting in one of your arms being broken and the bones in the other one practically being shattered."

Kagome listened as the man finally shouted, "And they'll heal just fine on their own without you pansies touching them all the time!"

Checking the chart once more, Kagome lifted a brow when the name rang a bell. "You know that for a fact, do you? Well I've heard about the way you fight, Ikkaku Madarame, and I can tell you right now that you're going to be hard pressed to keep that up with only one arm," she said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders.

Ikkaku seemed to sober considerably at that statement and asked, "What?"

"Well," Kagome started in a calm voice, "without us "pansies" touching your arms all the time to make sure that the bones are setting correctly as they heal, your shattered arm would never heal correctly. It would be lame for the rest of your life." When she saw the worry flicker across his eyes, Kagome knew that she had him. He just needed one more little push. "I wish you the best of luck in keeping that third seat of yours. Come on, Hanatarou, we have more patients to see."

Hanatarou and Ikkaku both sputtered a little when Kagome turned away with a wave and walked to the door. "Hey! Hold up!" Ikkaku finally managed to call out. "Aren't you going to do something about my arm?"

Kagome spun on one foot to look at him with a surprised expression as she brought one hand up to her cheek. "Oh, so you want our help now?" She took a few steps back into the room before she dropped the act and put on a real smile. "I think you know what I want to hear…"

Ikkaku was silent for a moment as he simply scowled at the girl. She wasn't like any of the other Fourth Division members who usually cowered away from his temper. But finally he relented and lolled his head back onto his pillows with an aggravated groan. "Fine!" He bit out. "I need your help. Will you fix my arm now?"

"I'd be happy to!" Kagome chirped as she made her way back to his side. "And be sure to tell all of your division buddies to be more respectful to the staff around here. They only want to help you," she chastised as she held up glowing hands to examine his arm's progress. She pushed her energy into his arm to boost the regeneration and aid in making sure that the bones did in fact heal correctly.

"I won't mind if _you _help me again," Ikkaku said as a predatory grin spread across his face. He almost laughed when he saw Hanatarou in the background with a small scowl at hearing his statement.

"Well that's too bad, because I won't be here to check on you tomorrow," Kagome said as she completely ignored his flirting. "But you _will _be nice when Hanatarou comes to check on you, right?" She asked as she gave Ikkaku a hard look.

"Sure, sure," he answered as he rolled his eyes. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered as she moved to check the break in his other arm. But she looked up at the injured man when he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Ikkaku smirked as he said, "Our Lieutenant has been talking about you." At Kagome's puzzled look, he supplied, "Little girl, pink hair, can't shut up."

Kagome instantly remember when a group called the Shinigami Women's Association came to visit her. They had brought her a beautiful gift basket to help her settle into her new home and feel more welcome. When Ikkaku saw the recognition spark in her eyes he continued, "Well I was just thinking no wonder she likes you so much."

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she said as she finished up the examination. "You're all done for today. Try not to move that arm too much and you might be able to leave in another week." She was about to leave when she turned back to Ikkaku and lightly tapped him on his shiny head with her open palm before she said, "And don't forget to be nicer to the division members here."

* * *

When Kagome arrived home that evening she was almost dragging herself through the door. "I'm exhausted!" She said to the empty room as she fell face first onto her bed. After a full day of classes and work at the Fourth Division, she'd gone into the Rukongai to check on the children and make sure that they were doing okay. Of course she had also helped any of the sick or injured that she came across which had drained her of even more energy. Deciding to relax, she pushed herself off of her bed to run a hot bath for herself.

It was almost an hour later when Kagome emerged from the steamy bathroom feeling much more refreshed even if she was still tired. She towel dried her hair before picking out the new yukata that the Women's Association had given her with her gift basket. She had just turned to go run a brush through her damp hair when there was a knock at her door. _'Who in the world could that be this late at night?' _She thought as she crossed her small dining room to open the door.

She was met with the smiling faces of Rangiku Matsumoto and Yachiru Kusajishi. "Kagome!" The blonde greeted. "A bunch of us are going drinking! You should come with us," the much taller woman said as she reached to wrap an arm around Kagome's shoulders and guide her out of the apartment. "We each take our own bottles of sake and tonight we're going to sit by a lake!"

"I don't know, Rangiku," Kagome hesitated as she tried to plan her heels more firmly to the floor. "I'm already dressed for bed and—"

"Oh, that's no problem," Rangiku waved off with a laugh. "These little parties are always spontaneous, so most of us are dressed for bed, too. You should really come along. It's nice; we get to sit under the stars and the moon and everyone talks and laughs and has a good time!"

"But…" Kagome tried to come up with another excuse. "I don't really drink and even if I did, I don't have my own sake."

Rangiku leveled Kagome with a look as she said, "If that's the best you can come up with, then you can just share with someone else. I'm sure somebody brought extra! Now come on, let's get going." With that the voluptuous Lieutenant used her leverage around Kagome's shoulders to give her a firm tug. Once Kagome stumbled forward and out of the apartment, Yachiru cheered and shut the door behind them.

On their walk towards whichever lake they'd chosen, most of the conversation was about who Kagome could share with, but Kagome mostly kept to the back of the group. The group was made up of a few captains, several lieutenants, and some highly seated officers. And while her unusual assignment to a division had garnered her a small bit of fame allowing her to meet most of the people she was with, she was still an unseated officer. It was all very intimidating.

Noticing the young woman's nervous glances, Juushiro slowed his pace and dropped to the back of the group. Once he fell into step with Kagome he looked down at her and said, "I heard you tell Matsumoto that you don't drink."

"Not really…" Kagome admitted with a faint blush. She didn't care to admit to being a light-weight. "I tried sake once before and…well, let's just say that it wasn't my finest moment."

Juushiro let out a soft laugh as he nodded in understanding. "That's okay. I'm not supposed to drink in my condition, but I enjoy spending time with everyone like this and come with them when I'm able. I put tea in my sake bottle tonight though, so you're welcome to share with me and everyone would be none the wiser."

Kagome looked into the smiling face of the tall captain and smiled brightly. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to run out early or anything," she hedged.

"Don't worry; I actually ended up bringing more than I usually would," he reassured.

"Thank you, Captain!" Kagome said happily.

Juushiro's smile broadened as he watched Kagome relax and smile a little easier. "Please, Miss Higurashi, we're all on friendly terms here. Outside of work, feel free to call me Juushiro," he offered.

Kagome tried to hide her blush as she smiled and said, "Then I have to ask that you please call me Kagome."

The rest of their walk continued in companionable silence, and once they reached the lake Kagome was glad that Rangiku had dragged her along. The surrounding area had lush grass and a few scattered trees while the lake reflected the light of the stars and moon. It was a beautiful night.

Everyone found their seats around the lake's edge and Kagome trailed after Juushiro as he found a spot just a little farther away to put gain some distance from his rowdier friends.

As the two sat they continued to talk about various topics. Kagome told him about the children she looked after, Juushiro regaled her with stories from his and Shunsui's youth. When she mentioned that she'd been invited to join the Shinigami Women's Association, he informed her that they were the more successful rivals of the Shinigami Men's Association to which he belonged. They went back and forth for most of the evening and were content to drink their tea and watch the stars during the lulls in conversations.

During one such lull, Juushiro ventured a glance at the small woman seated beside him. _'She certainly has people talking,' _he thought. But his eyes lingered longer than he meant for them to as he took a moment to really examine her. Dark and glossy hair fell over her back and shoulders in soft, slightly tousled waves while the soft moonlight made her lightly tanned skin glow. As her wide eyes looked up at the sky he could make out faint grey lines woven inside the blue of her iris. The soft curves of her small body were wrapped in a heather grey yukata with soft pink petals dancing across the hems and a matching pink obi secured around her waist.

He startled slightly when Kagome turned to look at him, and he rubbed the back of his neck as a small blush tinted his paled cheeks at being caught. Kagome just smiled and picked up their conversation again, seeming not to have noticed his stare.

And completely unnoticed by the pair, Shunsui sat watching both of them with the corners of his mouth tipped upwards in a knowing smile.

* * *

AN: Another one down! This story is longer than I thought it was. Though maybe that has something to do with me purposely adding more to it…Anyway, this chapter is two pages and just over 1,300 words longer than the original. Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think of the new version!

**Fun Fact:** Since it's relative to this chapter and the next, one of the meanings to White Hyacinth flowers is "I'll pray for you."


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Six

It had been another long day for Kagome. Her legs felt like lead as she walked through the streets of the Rukongai. And she also finally understood her lieutenant's frustration with Captain Kyouraku.

Kagome had just carried a small stack of papers into the captain's office of Division when Lieutenant Ise had appeared in the doorway and quickly looked around the room. "Looking for something, Lieutenant?" Kagome asked pleasantly.

"More like some_one_," the woman had replied. Finally looking at Kagome she asked, "Have you seen the captain recently?"

Kagome shook her head. "Would you like me to help you look for him?"

Nanao thought on the offer for a moment before finally nodding and waving for Kagome to follow her. "He's been hiding from me all afternoon."

_'Doesn't he always?' _Kagome thought to herself with a smile. She wouldn't dare voice the thought around the frustrated lieutenant.

But she soon grew to share the older woman's ire as their search turned into a chase and then finally devolved into a game of hide-and-seek. Every so often one of them would catch sight of a pink kimono flutter around the next corner or see a shadow from above them. But it became abundantly clear that he was teasing them when they would hear little whistles to get their attention.

She'd been learning about Shunpo at the academy and had started practicing when she had the chance, but she finally got her first glimpse of what a master of the technique could accomplish. While Kagome was only able to accomplish small bursts of speed, Captain Kyouraku was able to seemingly disappear on a whim without tiring. Even Lieutenant Ise had broken a sweat by the time their little 'game' ended.

They had finally tracked him down to the home of Captain Ukitake. When they had opened the door to see the two captains seated comfortably at a small table and chatting happily, Kagome had to take a step back from the fierce aura that surrounded her lieutenant. But it wasn't like their captain to let things end there, and he didn't disappoint.

Smiling at his beloved lieutenant, Shunsui said, "Ah, Nanao-chan, I can't thank you enough for helping in today's little exercise."

"Exercise?" Nanao ground out as her jaw clenched.

"Yes!" The brunette captain piped happily. "An exercise to help our little Kagome improve her speed and endurance."

Kagome was sure that the lieutenant would have a stroke at any moment. But when Captain Ukitake invited them to take a seat inside and rest, exhaustion caught up with both women. The men had laughed as Kagome all but collapsed in the floor to lie on her back and catch her breath.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, Captain Kyouraku had told her to go home for the day and get some rest. And even though her legs ached, the adrenaline rush hadn't quite worn off yet and she was restless. So she'd forgone the barracks and made her way into the Rukongai to check in on the children.

Kagome was greeted as warmly as always and had to answer many questions about how her training and work was going. Then Yui had accompanied her to the market and they'd gotten what they needed for supper that evening. She told the younger girl that she would cook and then shooed her out the door. Yui was still young and needed time to play and be carefree like the other children that she'd stepped up to take care of. As Kagome listened to the laughter in the streets she let out a happy sigh. She had missed the sounds of children playing. But she almost had enough money to buy one of the small houses in the first district, and she couldn't wait to move them closer to her.

But for now they all seemed content with where they were, and she would care for them the best that she could from a distance. When they had all been fed she told them stories of her adventures from when she was alive and soon they were put to bed. But Kagome still wasn't ready to go home, so she took to the streets once more.

The sun had set some time ago and now a bright full moon lit her path. Keeping her eyes to the sky, she followed a familiar route with the sure feet that her new training had given her. Gone was the clumsy girl she had once been, and now in her place walked a warrior-in-training. Kagome's movements spoke of a level of confidence that she'd never had before. She finally stopped walking when she felt the tall grass brush against her fingers.

_'I wonder if Inuyasha would be proud of who I am now…' _she thought. Kagome could remember how he used to complain about always having to protect her. She still missed her friends and family, but things were easier than when she'd first arrived in Soul Society.

Spreading her arms wide, Kagome began to spin around until she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground in a fit of giggles. Like Yui, she was still young at heart too. It had been a while since she had really made time to have silly fun. Kagome released a happy sigh as she closed her eyes and thought about the last time she'd lain in her favorite field.

Her hand found her zanpakutou once more as she unsheathed the highly reflective blade. She'd studied the smooth piece of steel many times, and it always seemed to glow in any light. The hilt was a dark blue with grey wrapping and the crossguard was a perfect, flat circle a lighter shade of blue than the hilt. Rotating it gently in the air with a considering look, Kagome said, "You're going to have to introduce yourself sooner or later." Despite a tug in her chest that was almost constant now, she had yet to hear a peep from the sword. "I'm getting stronger, you know? And in the academy they told us that each zanpakutou has it's own spirit and personality. I'd like to meet you and see what you're like. But the teachers also said that a zanpakutou will only reveal their name when they think the wielder is ready."

Sitting up, Kagome placed the sword across her lap. "Personally, I think I could handle knowing your name," she continued. But when she still received no reply she sighed and stood up. Gripping the hilt with both hands, Kagome dropped into her first stance for her kendo practice. "But I guess I'll just have to wait until you decide that I'm ready, huh?" She smiled before swinging the blade. Smoothly transitioning from one move to the next, Kagome watched as the moonlight glittered across the blades edge.

She didn't stop until she heard a soft rustle in the grass behind her. Spinning around, Kagome saw Aya, the youngest girl she'd taken in, watching her. "Aya…it's very late and this is too far from the house for you to walk by yourself," she scolded gently as she sheathed her sword. "You could have gotten hurt. What are you doing out here?" She asked as she walked over to kneel in front of the small girl.

Aya looked up at Kagome with large, honey-colored eyes as she pushed dark brown hair out of her eyes. "I woke up and you were gone. I didn't get to tell you by, so I thought maybe you came here," Aya explained in a small voice. "You used to come here all the time when you lived with us."

A warm feeling always spread through Kagome's chest when she heard the normally shy and quiet girl speak. She and Aya shared a special bond. The small girl was the only other person she'd met who retained their living memories. And though the girl appeared to only be about six, Kagome had learned that she'd actually died over fifty years ago.

"Well, come on then," Kagome said as she scooped the child up in her arms. "It's late and you should have been in bed a long time ago. I'll take you home, but then I have to return to the Court, okay?" She felt a small nod in the curve of her neck and smiled as she began to walk back the way she'd come.

Kagome had only just reached the streets of the district when she felt a shudder run through her. She could feel the energies of three Hollows coming from deeper in the village. "Aya, hold onto me tight," she ordered before taking off with the same speed she'd used to chase her captain earlier that afternoon. But when her aching legs finally came to a stop, she felt her heart plummet.

The creatures were destroying anything in their way without any real rhyme or reason. All three were large and moved mindlessly which only increased the damage and injury that they cause. The terrified screams echoing around her finally snapped her out of her shocked state, and Kagome's eyes flew to the lot where several houses—including her own—had previously stood. Quickly setting Aya on the ground, Kagome gave her a gentle push in the opposite direction as said, "Run…Aya, run and hide!"

When Kagome heard small footsteps grow fainter, she drew her sword. She knew that it would be another several minutes before anyone from the Court would make it out this far into the districts, but she was here now and that was all that mattered. With one last devastating glance at her former home, Kagome prayed, _'Please let them have gotten out in time.'_

Kagome quickly analyzed the situation at hand and began to put what she'd learned in her classes to use. _'Three enemies…large, but slow moving…never underestimate your opponent…avoid direct contact with the body and aim for the mask for the quickest victory.' _With one steadying breath, Kagome charged forward. The first Hollow was easily taken care of while she still had the element of surprise on her side, but when the other two focused their dark eyes on her she realized that she may have gotten in over her head.

Focusing on the Hollow closest to her, she was able to effectively dodge its attacks but couldn't find an opening to land her own blows. After a few minutes of ducking and dodging, Kagome decided to take her chances. Slipping under one long arm that reached out for her, Kagome was in the Hollow's personal space. She was able to jump and bring her blade straight up the white mask, but not before a spiked appendage stabbed at her and left a deep gash on her right thigh.

Kagome landed sharply in the street and tried to test her weight on her injured leg. She winced when she felt more blood flow from the wound and down her leg. Knowing that she wouldn't be slowed down, Kagome silently hoped that reinforcements arrived soon. She didn't have the speed to attack anymore, but she managed a successful defense for several blows. But then an attack came that was too powerful and threw her into the side of a damaged building. Kagome was struggling to her feet when something flickered in front of her and a thin crack appeared on the Hollow's white mask. In only a moment the cracks spread and the creature disappeared.

A body appeared at her side and Kagome looked up into the dark eyes of her captain. "Thank you," she said her breathing labored. Her body was demanding that she rest and recuperate, but she forced herself to stumble and limp towards the wreckage that was previously her home.

Kagome stared at the splintered boards for a moment before she began calling out the names of the orphans she'd cared for. She barely noticed when Lieutenant Kotetsu arrived on the scene and tried to heal her leg. But she pushed the woman aside as her calls became more frantic. _'They would have come back by now,'_ she thought. _'They would have come back when I called…' _Her eyes once more fell to the rubble before she rushed into the mess to search for any signs of life. She continued to call out their names as she threw splintered boards and bent metal out of her way.

Panic had clouded her mind so much that she never noticed Aya's return to the scene. When the small girl tried to run and help Kagome, a large hand held her back. She looked up to see a tall man in a straw hat shake his head sadly. So Aya turned back to watch Kagome and hoped that her brothers and sisters were safe.

Ignoring the damage to her hands, Kagome continued to dig until she finally came across what she was hoping she wouldn't find. There, buried within the debris, was a small hand. Kagome worked faster until she had uncovered the rest of the small body. Falling to her knees, she cried as she pulled the body of Shinji into her arms. Hugging the boy close, she didn't see her captain place a crying Aya into the arms of Lieutenant Kotetsu.

He walked over the debris and knelt down with the intention to comfort Kagome until something caught his eye. Reaching underneath some of the remaining wreckage, Shunsui tugged free an item that just didn't seem to belong. When he finally held it in his hands, he turned questioning eyes to the crying woman. "Kagome, what is this?

Kagome blinked away her tears to see what her captain was referring to, but she sobered the instant her eyes saw the white fur. Gently laying the boy down, Kagome gripped the pelt tightly in her fists. It felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. In her hands was a dusty, blood-stained, and wholly unmistakable baboon pelt. She began to shake as she breathed out, "Where did you get this?"

"It was underneath some of the boards," Shunsui answered. He was growing worried about his subordinate's reaction to the white fur.

Kagome began to take deep shuddering breaths in an effort to contain the angry sobs that were collecting in her throat. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and her entire body felt as though it would collapse in on itself at any moment. "No," she choked out as she began to shake her head. "No, no, no," she repeated until she finally couldn't hold in the emotion anymore. Kagome doubled over and buried her face into the musty fur as she screamed out the pain that had consumed her.

Shunsui quickly took several steps back from Kagome as electricity started to crackle through the air. But he was determined to help the pained woman. He stepped forward again and reached out a hand only to be pushed back by an explosion of energy. Isane quickly placed Aya on the ground as she started her incantation. "Bakudou Fifty-eight: Invocation of the Tracking Birds…"

Within the Court of Pure Souls a message was being received. "Attention all captains, this is Fourth Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. A situation has arisen within Rukongai Western District Forty-three. Member of the Eighth Division, Kagome Higurashi, has begun to release and lose control of previously untapped spirit energy and levels are rising without restraint. Captain Kyouraku and I require assistance in sealing the energy."

After Isane's message ended, another message followed from the Twelfth Division stating that they had an item that could prove useful to the situation. Moments later, Nemu was standing at her division's gates with the item at the end of her outstretched arm. She waited until a blur blew past her, colleting the item along the way, before she calmly turned and entered the labs once more.

Byakuya had been going over paperwork when the first message was sent out. He was out the door once he had heard Kagome's name. The young woman had left an impression and if she was involved in a situation that made a captain and lieutenant call for help, then he would give his aid. But when the second message reached his ears, he changed course towards the Twelfth Division barracks. Once he was past the gates of the Court he was nothing but an afterimage.

When he came to a halt beside the Eighth Division's captain, he took in the scene around him with a small amount of shock. Shunsui Kyouraku's normally carefree face was lined with worry and Lieutenant Kotetsu was breathing heavily as she cradled an unconscious young girl. Byakuya knew that the spirit pressure in the area would be too much for many to handle easily.

Kagome herself was standing in the middle of a pile of broken boards as she silently sobbed and choked. Surrounding here were tendrils of pink energy that lashed out violently. Byakuya watched as the energy began to dissolve the debris that Kagome stood on, and he knew he had to intervene before the situation became any worse.

As he stepped into the dense energy, Byakuya could feel the sorrow and anger that was consuming Kagome's heart. When he was close enough to reach out to her, he pulled Kagome to him and wrapped the eye patch he'd been given securely around her head. The untamed energy disappeared in an instant causing Kagome to collapse into his arms. When the pressure around them had returned to normal it had felt as though the wind had been sucked from his lungs, but he held steadfast as Kagome shook against him.

Isane quickly recovered and handed the Aya to Shunsui before rushing forward. She turned Kagome over in Byakuya's arms at quickly assessed the problem. Kagome's face was ashen and covered in a fine sheen of sweat as her breath came in quick pants and gasps. Staring into wide, blank eyes, Isane frowned when she touched a pulse point and could feel the girl's pulse racing. Turning to Byakuya she said, "She's going into shock. She needs to be taken to the Fourth Division as quickly as possible." And before anything else could be said, Byakuya had disappeared with Kagome in his arms.

Shunsui sighed as he watched Isane disappear after the Kuchiki head. He hated that he hadn't been able to do anything to help Kagome in her time of need. He was about to make his way to the Fourth Division when he felt the movement in his arms. Large, honey eyes slowly blinked open to stare up at him. He watched as the small girl looked confused for a moment before her eyes began to water again. Situating the girl so that she was seated on his side, Shunsui asked gently, "What's your name?"

A few sniffles were heard before a small voice spoke up, "A-Aya…"

Patting the girl's back gently with his large hand, Shunsui tried to smile at Aya reassuringly. "Would you like to come back to the Court of Pure Souls with me, Aya? I'm sure Kagome would be very happy to see you once she's feeling better." His only answer was a small nod as she buried her face into his pink kimono. "Then be sure to hold on very tight. We're going to be traveling very fast."

Once he was sure that the small girl was secure, Shunsui was gone.

* * *

In the dark forest beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo, a lone figure relaxed against the base of a giant quartz tree. The pale skin of a porcelain face stretched with a forming smirk. Malevolent ruby eyes opened to look at the few rays of moonlight that broke through the sands above him as he hummed happily. A smooth, masculine voice echoed through the air as it pondered, "I wonder if Kagome enjoyed my little gift."

* * *

When Kagome awoke the first thing she noticed was the dull ache in her chest. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked against the bright sunlight that streamed through her window, but she soon became alarmed when she noticed that the vision in one eye was dark. Her hand flew to her face and she calmed slightly when she realized that the darkness was caused by an eye patch.

As the more of the haze that clouded her thoughts began to clear, Kagome eased herself into a sitting position and took in her surroundings. She instantly recognized the room she was in as one of the recuperation rooms within District Four. There were several flower arrangements on a nearby table and Hanatarou slept curled up in an awkward position on a chair near her bedside.

Kagome tried to remember more of what had happened before everything went black. Pushing away one corner of her blanket, Kagome lifted the hem of her hospital gown to examine the wound she'd gotten during her fight against the Hollows. Her fingers traced over the smooth skin that had replaced the deep cut.

She reached up to finger the eye patch again and was about to remove it when a deep voice stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kagome looked over to see Captain Kyouraku standing in her doorway holding Aya in his arms. "You might get in trouble with the good doctor," he said with a gentle smile. Aya gripped a small teddy bear tightly as she began to wriggle until she was finally set on her own feet. She immediately ran across the room and climbed onto the bed to snuggle into Kagome's side.

Kagome wrapped her arm around the little girl as she looked down and asked, "Aya, where did you get this kimono?"

"She got it from Yachiru," Shunsui answered. "It turned out that Kenpachi never bothered to get rid of some of her old clothes, so Aya inherited a new wardrobe." He saw Kagome glance between Aya and himself and knew that she was confused about the girl's presence within the Court. When she finally settled her questioning gaze on him, he held up a single finger to communicate that he would explain in a moment. For the moment, he reached down to pat Hanatarou on the shoulder, gently rousing the young man from his nap.

Hanatarou's sleepy eyes looked up and saw the happy face of Captain Kyouraku who was pointing towards the bed. He turned to see Kagome sitting up in bed with a soft smile directed his way and he couldn't stop the happy tears that sprang to his eyes. "I…I-I…" he stuttered for a moment trying to figure out what action to take, but finally settled on one. "I'm going to go inform Captain Unohana that you're awake!" He scrambled out of the chair and ran to find his captain.

Shunsui watched Hanatarou leave before turning to look at Aya. "Why don't you follow him and make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble?" Aya stared at him for a moment before she nodded in understanding and climbed down from the bed to follow the nervous shinigami. When only he and Kagome were left in the room, Shunsui removed his hat and took a seat in the now empty chair. He looked at Kagome seriously for a moment before asking frankly, "Do you remember what happened in the Rukongai?"

Kagome thought back and tried to recall what she could. Shaking her head she answered, "Bits and pieces. But I have no idea what happened to put me in the hospital, if that's what you mean."

Shunsui released a heavy sigh as he rubbed a large hand down his face. "We were afraid of that," he muttered. Sitting up a little straighter and looking Kagome in the eye he stated, "Kagome, as your captain, I feel that it's my responsibility to be the bearer of bad news." He watched as her visible eye grew wide and anxious. This was going to be terrible. "You were brought here after you fought against a Hollow attack in your home district. The Hollows caused tremendous damage to many of the surrounding buildings. A team was sent to search through the wreckage. Your home had been destroyed." He hesitated for a moment before he finished, "There were no survivors in the destroyed homes."

He quickly stood and moved to sit on the edge of the bed when a familiar electric charge started to spark through the air. Gripping a small shoulder in each hand, Shunsui steadied his subordinate before saying, "You need to calm down, Kagome. I know that you have to be angry and in pain, but what has happened has happened. Right now Aya needs you to be strong," when that seemed to calm her emotions some, he continued. "Aya lost her family in that accident, too."

Kagome felt the ache in her chest intensify. When it finally became too much to handle she leaned forward, disregarding all formalities, and buried her face in Shunsui's chest as she cried. But the large man didn't say a word; he only held her and rubbed her back and allowed her to purge the pain that she was feeling. When her sobs began to die down and she was able to breathe normally, Kagome gradually had the vague spots in her memory piece themselves back together. Then a memory of the white fur of a pelt made her jerk her head up. Kagome locked eyes with her captain as she said, "That attack wasn't an accident."

Shunsui sighed, thinking that she was in denial. "Of course it was, Kagome. You know that Hollows can make their way to Soul Society sometimes. Sometimes the outcome is tragic, but there's no way for us to predict it or prevent it."

Shaking her head fiercely, Kagome insisted, "That's not what I mean. The baboon pelt…did anyone get it from the house?" Her voice was harder than Shunsui had ever heard before and it took him by surprise.

"You were still carrying it when you were brought here," he said. But when Kagome began looking around the room he continued, "I'm not sure where it is now, but I'm sure that someone has it. Why?"

Kagome fisted her hands at her sides as she answered, "Because that's how I _know_ that it wasn't an accident." She swallowed thickly before she spoke again. "There's nowhere else…no_body _else that it could have come from. He knows where I am, and he wanted to send a message. That attack was meant to get my attention."

Shunsui was confused but also very worried. This wasn't like the Kagome he had come to know. "Who are you talking about, Kagome?" He asked.

"Naraku," she hissed at just his memory. "I…I fought against him when I was alive. The things that he did…" Kagome paused to look into her captain's eyes, hoping to stress her point. "Evil doesn't even _begin _to describe what he was."

Shunsui watched in concern as the distressed young woman seemed to relive an old memory. Gently touching her arm to bring her attention back to him he said, "When Captain Unohana says that you can leave, I'll set up a meeting with Old Man Yama and we can talk about this some more. But for now, you need to relax and get some rest."

Kagome looked as though she would protest for a moment before she thought better of it and deflated a little. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against her pillows and headboard before looking at him with a more relaxed—if a little saddened—expression. "Why am I wearing this?" She asked as she reached up to trace the edges of her eye patch again.

Smiling at the conversation's topic change, Shunsui casually answered, "We had a small problem when it came to bringing down your spirit pressure. Apparently that eye patch is just like the one designed for Kenpachi. Kurotsuchi had a spare in his lab in case Kenpachi's was ever damaged in a fight. It's supposed to have some kind of creature inside of it that consumes spirit energy. I'm not exactly sure how it all works, but it did the trick."

Kagome paled considerably when she heard that there was something over her eye that was _eating_her spirit energy. But when she really focused on how it felt, she relaxed when she realized that it didn't hurt; if anything it felt a little tingly. Fearing that her spirit energy would lash out again, Kagome decided to leave the creature alone until Captain Unohana said that it was safe. She didn't have to wait much longer though, as Captain Unohana walked into the room followed quickly by Hanatarou and Aya.

The small girl once again ran forward and crawled onto the bed to make herself comfortable at Kagome's side. Captain Unohana stopped at the bedside and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, Kagome. You had us very worried for a while." When Kagome cocked her head to the side, Unohana asked, "Did your captain tell you how long you've been here?"

Shaking her head softly Kagome said, "No, we…" She glanced into Shunsui's serious face before she sighed. "It hadn't come up yet."

Unohana turned to look at Shunsui for a moment as well before turning back to her patient. "You've been here for ten days now. You released a great amount of spirit energy, and going into shock afterwards didn't help matters. Things could have gotten very bad if you weren't brought in when you were. Luckily, Captain Kuchiki was the first to respond to Isane's call and he was able to bring you to me before things progressed too far. He saved your life, Kagome." Unohana watched as Kagome let the information sink in before she suggested, "You should be sure to thank him the next time you see him."

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome agreed softly. Sometimes when she was with the gentle captain she felt like she was speaking to her own mother again. "I think I have a lot of people to thank," she said nodding her head towards the multiple vases full of flowers.

Unohana smiled as she said, "Yes, but I think you'll also particularly like Captain Kuchiki's choice in flowers." She walked over to the table and picked up a small, deep blue vase.

As the vase was placed in her hands, Kagome's eyes widened a little before an understanding smile took over her features. The fragrance of the small White Hyacinth blooms wafted to her and she felt a warmth spread through her chest. _'Maybe he took my words to heart, after all,' _she thought as she held the arrangement towards Aya so that she could smell the flowers. Aya giggled as the sweet smell tickled her nose. She pulled the vase from Kagome's hands to place it in her lap so that she could let her bear smell them as well. The surrounding adults laughed lightly as they watched the little girl push the stuffed bear's face into the flowers.

Unohana saw how Kagome tugged at the straps of the eye patch to arrange them more comfortably. "I think we should be able to remove the eye patch, Kagome," she said. "We didn't want your spirit energy to get out of control while you were unconscious, but now that you're awake I'm sure that you can keep things in check." Reaching forward with gentle hands, Unohana held the patch in place over Kagome's eye as she removed the straps. "I'm going to pull it away slowly to that there are no flares or shock to your spirit energy," she informed. When Kagome nodded her understanding, she continued to slowly remove the patch until it was safely placed on the bedside table.

Kagome blinked her eyes so that her eye could adjust to the light of the room. She rubbed it with the heel of her hand when there was a small itch, but otherwise she felt perfectly normal. When she was able to clearly see the other occupants of the room, she turned towards the head of the Fourth Division's medical staff and asked, "Am I free to go home now, Captain Unohana?"

The older woman gave Kagome a knowing look as she answered, "You've worked here long enough to know that after something like you experienced, you have to stay for at least one night of observation."

"I figured that it couldn't hurt to ask anyway," Kagome said with a sheepish grin.

"Once word spreads that you've woken up, you're probably going to receive quite a few visitors. Would you like for them to be let in or for us to tell them that you'd rather rest?" Unohana asked.

"They can come in," Kagome answered with a smile. "If they take time out of their day to come visit me, the least I can do is say hello."

Unohana nodded. "Alright then. But for now I want everyone out so that Kagome can get some rest," she ordered as she started to shoo away the others within the room.

Aya curled tightly into Kagome's side at hearing the command, and Kagome picked up the small blue vase that was still in the little girl's lap. Setting the vase on her bedside table, Kagome turned back to run her fingers through Aya's soft, chocolate colored hair. "Aya can stay," she said. "She'll be good and let me rest. Won't you?" Kagome asked the child at her side. When the little girl gave a vigorous nod, Unohana approved before ushering Shunsui and Hanatarou through the door.

* * *

Later that evening, Kagome sat looking out the window beside her bed as the setting sun painted the white buildings of the Court in varying shades of orange. She ran her fingers through Aya's hair as the girl slept with her head in Kagome's lap. There had been many visitors, as Unohana had predicted. She had greeted all of them and thanked many of them for the flowers and well-wishes that had been given to her. During the lulls, when it was just the two of them in the room, Aya had told her about what she had done while waiting for Kagome to awaken.

It turned out that during the day she had been in Captain Kyouraku's care; Kagome suspected that he was thrilled that he finally had a valid reason for not doing his paperwork. But in the evenings she had been going home with Lieutenant Ise. Aya had also inherited the many clothes that Lieutenant Kusajishi had long outgrown, and the teddy bear had been a gift from Lieutenant Matsumoto.

Kagome sighed sadly as she looked down at the girl resting in her lap. She had failed in protecting her adopted family; Aya's brothers and sisters. Aya was still with her, though. And while she knew that she had to be strong for the only family that she had left, the quiet girl's presence made her loss easier to bear. She could still protect the one small child that had kept a string wrapped around Kagome's heart from the day that they had met.

There was a light knock on the frame of her open door and Kagome looked up to see Captain Ukitake with a small basket in one hand. "May I come in?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Sure," Kagome said as she returned the gesture. "Isn't it past visiting hours?" She teased.

"Perhaps, but I was able to pull some strings," he played along with a wink. Setting his basket down on the bedside table, he asked, "Have they brought you supper yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet, but I don't think it should be much longer."

"I was hoping that you hadn't eaten yet," Juushiro said as he began to pull containers of food from the basket. "I'm no stranger to hospital food, and I thought you might enjoy something a little more palatable. I brought plenty of food in case Aya hasn't eaten yet, either."

Kagome was a little surprised at his last statement. "You've already met Aya?" She asked.

"Yes," Juushiro nodded as he arranged the food on the small table and set the basket on the floor. "Shunsui brought her by a few times when he came to visit me."

_'Of course,'_ Kagome thought with a small hum glancing down at the sleeping girl. _'I should have figured that Captain Kyouraku would take her with him on his visits.' _She looked back up at the white haired captain. "Well, Lieutenant Ise came by earlier and took Aya to get something to eat. She offered to take her with her for another night, but Aya wanted to come back to sleep with me," Kagome explained as she gently lifted the girl and tucked her in under the covers before moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

"He was very worried about you, you know," Juushiro said as he quietly moved the table with the arranged food away from the wall and situated it in front of Kagome. "Shunsui," he clarified when he saw Kagome's puzzled expression. He then pulled the visitor's chair over so that he could sit on the opposite side of the table. "I think he's become quite attached to you. Every so often, it's not that unusual for an officer to take on a protégé when they find someone that really calls out to them. For a while I thought Shunsui might have chosen Lieutenant Ise, but I'm beginning to think I may have been mistake," he said with a small, knowing smile.

As he handed her a pair of chopsticks, Juushiro looked to the arrangement of white flowers that sat on the corner of the table. "Those are very beautiful. Who are they from?" He asked.

Kagome smiled softly as she glanced towards the flowers that held more than one meaning for her. "They're from Captain Kuchiki," she answered.

Juushiro was quiet for a moment before he remembered himself and donned his usual smile as he said, "That was very kind of him."

Before they began eating, Kagome looked at the man sitting across from her and said, "Thank you. You really didn't have to do all of this." She paused as a memory from her living years surfaced and she laughed quietly. "I'm positive that I've eaten worse things than hospital food."

"It's no trouble," Juushiro assured as he handed her a container of rice and poured tea for both of them from a jar much like the one he'd used when they'd gone to the lake. "Though I am going to warn you that it's been quite some time since I've cooked, and I'm afraid that my skills may be a little rusty."

Surprised for the second time since his arrival, Kagome asked, "You made all of this yourself?" At his nod, she smiled and commended, "It's not very often that you meet a man who can cook edible food and be completely open about it."

Chuckling at her comment, Juushiro explained, "I wasn't always a good cook, but you learn quickly when you're the oldest in a large family. I have seven younger siblings that I needed to care for when I was younger," he paused as if to consider a thought. "I suppose that I still take care of them today, but in a more indirect way."

Kagome stared with wide eyes. "Wow, I had one younger brother and thought that he could be annoying. I can't imagine have seven younger brothers," she said as a shudder ran down her spine. She could just imagine seven Souta's running around the house and constantly moving things around in her room.

"Five brothers and two sisters," Juushiro corrected with a thoughtful grin. "And don't misunderstand—they could be very trying on my nerves and patience at times. But I also wouldn't trade those memories for anything in the world."

Kagome smiled before she asked, "And you were actually born in Soul Society, right?" She was very interested in him. From what he'd mentioned in their previous conversations, she had learned that he'd been alive for a very long time.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I belong to one of the lower aristocratic families. Many people within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are from such homes. Captain Kuchiki is the head of his family which is one of the four noble households," he continued to explain.

"So that explains why you're such a gentleman," Kagome complimented with a smile. "I suppose growing up in an aristocracy will do that to you, huh?"

Juushiro laughed as he waved a hand at the notion and tried to clarify, "Please don't over-romanticize it. As I said, we're one of the lower households. But I was raised to believe that women should be treated with the respect that they deserve."

Kagome nodded her understanding before she said, "Well it's still nice to see that some men are keeping chivalry alive and well."

Over the course of their meal the conversation consisted of things that she'd missed while she'd been unconscious and in the hospital. Even after they'd finished their meal, the pair continued to talk late into the night and learn more about each other. They talked of their families and their hobbies, their likes and their dislikes. It wasn't until Captain Unohana was making her final rounds for the night that they realized how late it had gotten. They were both a little embarrassed as they received a mild scolding, but smiled at one another as they said goodnight. Kagome waved as she watched Juushiro leave the room with his neatly packed basket.

Pulling back the covers, Kagome lay down and got comfortable before she pulled Aya closer and closed her eyes. She smiled as she fell asleep with a blush on her cheeks and thoughts of a kind captain.

* * *

AN: This is by far the longest chapter yet. This chapter is four pages and almost 1,800 words longer than the original. I had really hoped to have the revisions for this story finished and posted already, but I'll own up to why it's not done: Cinco de Mayo party. I pretty much lost two days that I could have worked on this. There was a party one day and was followed by the obligatory mild-hangover breakfast at IHOP the next morning. Then we (my fiancé and I) were talked into having another mini-party by the pool of the original party-throwers. I'm tired. But I stayed up late so that I could finish this chapter! I have one more day before I go back to work and I'm determined to finish the next three revisions during that time so that I can get this posted. Sorry for the ramble/excuses. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of the new version!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Seven

Two days after Kagome's discharge she returned to her classes at the academy. It had taken her a while to find someone who could watch after Aya during the morning and early afternoon. But she had been relieved, and more than a little surprised, when her captain came to her and told her that Captain-Commander Yamamoto had offered to let the young girl play in his office while she was in class. Captain Kyouraku explained to her that Yamamoto occasionally took special interests in certain shinigami since he'd never had any children of his own.

When Kagome entered the lecture hall of her first class she noticed a distinct change in the atmosphere. She had been on good terms with most of her classmates and would often be stopped to chat for a moment before class started. But as Kagome descended the steps to take her usual seat she noticed that all conversation had stopped. She felt awkward and embarrassed as the sound of her steps was the only thing heard in the large hall.

She sighed with relief when she finally reached her seat, but immediately tensed again when she noticed that the area around her was vacant. In every direction, several seats were left empty. Nobody was sitting within ten feet of her. Kagome looked down, pretending to review the notes she'd taken from the last time she'd attended the class. For the first time since she'd started traveling in Japan's Feudal Era, Kagome felt like an outcast.

Class continued as normal once their teacher arrived, and Kagome tried to concentrate on the lecture instead of the heavy gazes she felt boring into the back of her head. The class seemed to stretch on forever and by the time they were dismissed the air had grown heavy with silent tension. Her fellow classmates cleared the room in record time and she was finally able to breathe a little easier when she was alone. Taking her time to stack her books and notes neatly, Kagome felt a small bit of hesitancy when she thought of entering the crowded halls again.

As soon as she stepped from the classroom, a firm grip wrapped around her wrist startling her so badly that she almost dropped her books. She stumbled for a couple of steps when she was tugged in the opposite direction of where she needed to go. When Kagome found her footing she looked up to see crimson hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "Renji?" Her voice cracked into the next octave in her shock. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up," he snapped over his shoulder. "You're playing hooky from your next class. I'll tell them it's official shinigami business if anyone asks, but you and me need to have a talk." Kagome had never seen Renji so serious before. He was usually a little grumpy and would throw insults her way before she would reciprocate, but that was just how things were between them. But now, as she was dragged behind him through the halls, she could tell that he was more tense…more rigid than usual. His voice held none of the easy teasing that she'd grown accustomed to. And so she followed him without objection.

Several minutes later Kagome was pushed to sit on the ground at the base of a tree. They had entered a wooded area outside of the academy before Renji had dragged her from a well worn path and into a small clearing within the trees. "Where are we?" She tried to ask again after setting her books aside and looking up at the much taller male. Renji was avoiding her eyes and she could tell that there was something weighing on his mind. This was a different side of Renji that she had never seen before, and she decided to hear what he felt he needed to say once he organized his thoughts.

Renji sighed as he ran a hand over the top of his head and propped the other on his hip. He felt incredibly awkward about his reasons for dragging Kagome to the secluded area that they were in. "I used to come out here when I was in the academy with Kira and Hinamori," he explained. Finally making eye contact, Renji started, "Look…I heard about what happened. I wanted to…" He faltered in his words. "I just…" He tried again before frustration came over him and he dropped into a seated position a few feet from Kagome. "Why is this so damn hard?" He yelled as he buried his face in his hands with a growl.

Kagome was about to comment until Renji looked at her once more, his brown eyes reflecting a fierce determination to say what he came to say. Renji narrowed his eyes a fraction before asking, "Why were you taking care of those kids in the Rukongai before I dragged you here?"

Shocked by his frank question, Kagome was silent for a moment before she said, "Because they needed me." And that was the truth, but she knew that it went beyond that simple answer. "They were alone…but so was I," she admitted softly before finding more strength in her voice. "They needed someone to love them and I needed someone to love."

Renji listened to her answer before saying, "I'm from the Rukongai, too—District Seventy-Eight. And I can guarantee that where you lived was a damn sight better than that hell-hole. But we found ways to make it work. We were all orphans just like your kids." Renji took a breath before he continued, "Nobody cared enough to take care of us. So I guess I respect what you did out there. And I hate how it turned out, but that's just part of how things work here. It's not always fair, but some people make it and others just don't." Renji paused again and Kagome could tell that this was a hard conversation for him to have. "I lost a lot of friends, but I still had Rukia. We decided to become shinigami together because we were all we had left. Then Byakuya took her away from me, too…"

Kagome watched as the red-head fell silent and his fists clenched in his lap. "Renji, why are you telling me—?"

"I'm not finished yet," he interrupted as he held up one hand to stop her. "I know you lost those other kids, but you still have that one little girl. You're all each other have left now, understand?" Renji watched as Kagome nodded silently. "You have to make sure nobody comes between that!" He stressed and Kagome leaned back slightly at his outburst. "Now as for all of those idiots in the academy, I say screw 'em. Everybody's been talking about what happened; about what you did after the Hollows were gone. A lot of people feel threatened by you now, and that goes double for the people you're in classes with. You showed them that you're stronger than any of them could ever hope to be and they're intimidated. And you might not be able to control all of it yet but that's why you have to ignore the jealous people and practice that much harder. You can show those rich punks that anybody can rise through the ranks and protect the people they care about most. You got that?"

Kagome was a little in awe of Renji. She had to admit that she'd known almost nothing about the rough shinigami, but now she saw that for all of their bickering they actually had a lot of common ground. She knew that she had been distant from everyone, including Aya, of the last several days, and she knew that it was because of the guilt that still weighed on her heavily at not being able to protect her small family. Things were also bound to have gotten worse once she was designated as the pariah among her classmates. But Renji was right. She hadn't lost her family; she and Aya still had each other. They would be able to try again within the safe walls of the Court.

Kagome looked at Renji as he waited for an answer to his question. The longer he waited, the more prominent a small blush on his face was becoming. Finally, Kagome smiled as she said, "I understand. Thanks, Renji…I really needed to hear that."

"Good," he huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Once everything had been said they continued to sit in silence, neither sure what they were supposed to do. The air between them steadily grew thick and uncomfortable causing them both to fidget and avoid eye contact. "Renji?" Kagome finally tested. At his acknowledging grunt, she continued, "We…we just had a bonding moment, didn't we?"

There was a short pause before Renji grumbled, "I think so." But he quickly recovered as he defended, "But if anybody asks, I'll deny it, demon woman!"

"Same here, jerk," Kagome answered in kind before they each stood and went their separate ways.

* * *

The stressful day had eventually ended and Kagome was returning home with Aya after a nice supper. As she watched the girl hum a small tune while they walked hand-in-hand, Kagome realized that things were already getting better.

When she saw Lieutenant Ise approaching them from ahead, Kagome stopped to bow to one of her commanding officers. As Nanao began speaking Kagome never noticed Aya's small hand slip out of her own.

Aya ignored what the adults were talking about in favor of taking in all there was to see around her. The Court of Pure Souls was so different from where she'd lived in the Rukongai. When her eyes landed on an area of lush greenery down a street to their right, she allowed her hand to leave Kagome's in favor of exploring. Even in the dark of night she could see colorful flowers illuminated by the moon. _'Kagome needs new flowers in her vases,' _she thought very pleased with herself for helping decorate their new home together.

When Kagome finished her discussion with Lieutenant Ise about reporting to Captain Kyouraku in the morning instead of going to class, she tightened her hand only to realize that a tiny hand was missing. Panic immediately set in as she scanned the area for any sign of Aya and her breath caught in her throat when the search came up empty. "Aya?" She shouted and waited for a response. For a moment she feared that the child had been abducted, but she quickly dismissed the notion after reasoning that either the lieutenant or herself would have notice such a thing. _'But neither of us noticed Aya wandering away,' _she berated in her mind.

Knowing that the little girl couldn't have wandered very far, Kagome looked around again for likely distractions. When she caught sight of a wooded area with some wildflowers, she was all but positive that was what had likely called to Aya.

With a large handful of various flowers, Aya continued to wander between bushes and trees. When she stumbled past the tree line and into a large open area, she paused to stare at the sight before her. The area sloped upwards, and at the top of the hill sat an odd individual leaned against a large tree. He appeared to simply be talking to the moon.

Kagome wove her way through the foliage looking for any sign of her charge and felt relief wash over her as she spotted a flash of the girl's yellow summer kimono. Stepping from the trees, she quickly pulled Aya into her arms and held her tightly. "Aya!" She exclaimed as she finally felt her heart calm in its frantic beating. Pulling away just enough to look into honey eyes, Kagome scolded, "You know that you shouldn't wander away from me like that. I was so worried! What if you had gotten lost or hurt—" But she was cut off when small fingers pressed against her lips.

"Shh," Aya insisted as she pressed a single finger to her own pursed lips. "You're not supposed to interrupt people, Kagome." Kagome looked to where Aya had pointed on the hilltop. "What do you think he's doing?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered as she released the girl and got back to her feet. "But we should leave him alone and head home. It's almost bedtime," she informed and waited for Aya to take her hand again.

But unfortunately, Aya was intensely curious about the man on the hill. He seemed lonely. Ignoring Kagome's call to stop and the hand that tried to grab her wrist, Aya jogged up the hill until she was only a few feet away from the large individual. "Hello," she greeted as she examine him from up-close. "Why do you look like a wolf?"

Kagome had scrambled up the hill after the quick child and had nearly choked when she heard the girl's frank yet innocent question. But her eyes widened almost painfully when she realized that Aya might have just insulted a captain that she'd yet to meet. "Aya," Kagome said sharply when she finally reached the girl. "That's not a polite question," she chastised. Turning towards the large captain, Kagome bowed deeply as she apologized, "I'm very sorry, Captain, for disrupting your peace and any disrespect or offence. I assure you that it was not intentional."

Komamura had bristled and tensed slightly when two strangers approached him while he had his helmet removed. In the solitude of the clearing he'd thought that he wouldn't be seen. But as his sharp amber eyes settled on the girl called Aya, he could see the question still shining in her large eyes. "Are you not frightened of the way I look, child?" He questioned.

Aya blinked in confusion for a moment before shaking her head. "Kagome always says that you should never judge someone on how they look. You should get to know who they are on the inside first!" She beamed before becoming sheepish once more and admitting, "Besides, I like your ears."

A small grin caused the corner of Komamura's wide mouth to twitch slightly. Looking at the strange little girl who had approached him, he said, "Then Kagome is a very wise person. What is your name?"

"I'm Aya," the usually shy girl chirped. There was something about the gentle giant that put her at ease. Aya then motioned towards her guardian as she said, "And that's Kagome!"

Kagome had to admit that she was a little nervous as the captain extended a large hand towards her. "I am Sajin Komamura, Captain of the Seventh Division," he introduced.

"Kagome Higurashi," she returned in kind. "I am an unseated member of the Eighth Division."

A deep rumble escaped Komamura's chest before he said, "Yes, I've heard many people speak highly of you, Miss Higurashi. You've caused quite a stir within several divisions." He laughed deeply as the petite woman blushed deeply in embarrassment. "And if what you are teaching this child is any indication, I would say that your influence is a very good thing. This world could use more people like you."

"Thank you, Captain," Kagome smiled as she bowed her head. Straightening, she said, "I'm very pleased to have met you and I hope to see you again, but it's getting late and it's already past Aya's bedtime. Captain-Commander Yamamoto has meetings tomorrow, so I'm going to have to get her up early in order to find someone who can watch her while I have a meeting with Captain Kyouraku."

"Things are usually very tame within my division and I like children; they're honest. I wouldn't mind watching after young Aya if you have no problems with her being around someone such as myself," Komamura offered.

"You mean someone with a gentle heart who happens to have a little more hair on their head than most people?" Kagome asked gently and smiled as a large amount of tension seemed to melt out of the captain's shoulders. "I don't see a problem with that at all."

* * *

The next morning, Kagome delivered Aya to the gentle giant of a captain—which earned them several odd looks—before making her way back towards the Eighth Division offices. When she stepped into the office that her captain and lieutenant shared, she wasn't surprised to see that Lieutenant Ise was the only one at her desk. Smiling at the older woman, Kagome asked, "Do you know where he is today or do I need to hunt him down?"

Nanao stopped in her work to look at Kagome before her shoulders slumped slightly and she pointed towards the ceiling. "He's in his usual hiding spot," she sighed. It was too early in the morning to start chasing after the man who avoided his work like the plague.

Kagome smiled and gave her thanks before she made her way to the roof. Walking carefully across the terracotta roofing tiles, Kagome stopped to stand beside her lazing captain and wait for his acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Kagome," Shunsui greeted in a leisurely voice. Tipping his straw hat out of his face, he squinted against the early morning sun before saying, "Lie down and get some sun while we talk."

With a slight roll of her eyes, Kagome settled herself on the tiles that were already being warmed by the sun. "Are you sure you don't want me to lie down so that you can stay in the shade of your hat?" She questioned with a dubious glance.

Her answer came in the form of a deep chuckle and a "Perhaps." The two relaxed under the sun's rays for several moments before Shunsui spoke again, "So I heard that you made another friend last night."

"Word sure travels fast around here," Kagome mumbled before directly addressing her captain's comment. "Yes, Aya and I met Captain Komamura on our way home from supper."

Shunsui hummed softly before asking, "Was he wearing that helmet of his?"

"No, and I was so worried that Aya had offended him when she came right out and asked why he looked like a wolf," Kagome groaned in a mortified voice. But when she heard Shunsui laughing, she continued, "But he was very nice about it. He's actually the one watching her today since Lieutenant Ise said that you wanted to meet with me about something."

"Ah, yes…" The relaxed captain hummed as he tilted his hat up just enough to make eye contact with Kagome. "Well at first we thought that it might be a bit soon for you, but in light of recent events, me and Old Man Yama have agreed that you should get some experience out in the living world." At Kagome's surprised expression he explained, "It's something that all academy students go through, though they usually go in a big group. But it's also something that division members do as well, and we think you're ready for your first big assignment."

Kagome quickly sat up and openly stared at her captain. She would be lying if she said that the thought didn't scare her. She was still in training and it wasn't that long ago that she'd lost all control of her powers. "But I have no idea what to do!" She objected. "I haven't been to the living world since I was…well, alive! And what about Aya? I can't take her with me."

Shunsui sat up as well and placed a large hand on Kagome's shoulder to calm the young woman. "All you have to do is stay in the living world—with one of the contacts we have there—for one week. You'll perform Soul Burials for any wandering spirits you find and perhaps cleanse a few Hollows if they appear. Then you'll come back here, write up a report, and turn it in to me." He smiled as he looked into her still nervous eyes. "You'll be fine, Kagome. You're more than capable enough to handle it. And if you need a crash course in what to do, I hear that Kisuke is pretty good at that sort of thing," Shunsui finished as he chuckled to himself.

Taking a slightly shaky breath, Kagome nodded before saying, "But what about Aya? Finding someone to watch her for an afternoon is one thing, but everyone I know is too busy to take care of a little girl for a whole week."

"Kagome, you've made many friends in high places. I'm positive that Aya will be well cared for until you return," Shunsui smiled wider as he gently squeezed Kagome's small shoulder. "So what do you think?"

Kagome thought for a moment before solidifying her choice. "Well," she began, "if you're sure that it won't be a problem to look after Aya…and I suppose this is sort of a mission…I guess I have to say: when do I leave?"

* * *

AN: Another chapter down. This one is one page and almost 1,000 words longer. Still a fairly short chapter, over all. I think this one may be the shortest so far in the story. There was something that I wanted to say down here, but I honestly can't remember what it was. Oh! Wait, yes I do! I created a new deviantArt account specifically for this penname. (I wanted to keep my main account separate.) If you would like to friend me, my username is ConIncon. I tried using ConsistentlyInconsistent, but it was too long. I have several pieces of fanart that I plan to do for different scenes within this story (yes, I have to do my own fanart…it's so sad) and they'll be posted to that account. Though one particular piece that I'm super excited about doing won't be posted for quite a while since it would have HUGE spoilers in it. Well, as usual, thank you for reading and be sure to let me know what you think of the new version!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Eight

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood in front of the enormous Senkaimon used as the gateway to the living world. She was still intensely nervous about this trip despite being reassured many times by Captain Kyouraku that everything would be fine. Her stomach was tied in knots and her palms began to sweat as she went over the simple rules she had been briefed on the previous day.

Rule Number One: Normal humans should not be made aware of the supernatural/spiritual beings around them. _'I think that's their way of telling me that I'm not allowed to go find my friends and family from when I was alive,' _Kagome thought with a frown.

Rule Number Two: Keep a low profile. _'No drawing attention to myself, so basically nothing that would be a lot of fun.'_

Rule Number Three: Dispatch all Hollows within the area and assist souls with the crossing to Soul Society. _'I can handle that one,'_ she thought. _'And one out of three isn't too bad, right?' _Even Kagome knew that it was pretty pathetic as she pouted slightly.

She placed a hand on her zanpakutou as it was the only thing that she would be taking with her. When she arrived in the living world she was supposed to go to a man named Kisuke Urahara, and he would supply her with what she would need during her stay. Kagome startled when a hand clapped down on her shoulder and she looked up to see her captain. "Don't be so serious, Kagome," he said as he smiled down at her. "It may not seem like much fun at first, but you'll meet plenty of new and interesting people. All you need to do is keep up with Ichigo and he'll show you what to do." He watched Kagome once again glance towards the gate nervously, and he laughed at her obvious anxiety. "Don't worry about the gate, Kagome. Once it opens all you have to do is stay close to the butterfly and there won't be any problems."

Another few deep breaths and Kagome nodded at her captain's words. She was nervous because she had learned of the dangers of travel between the worlds in her classes. While she knew that using an official Senkaimon was safe as long as you traveled with a hell butterfly, she was well aware of what could happen if you were separated from said butterfly. The gate opened and Kagome was temporarily blinded by the bright light from within. Needing one last reassurance, Kagome turned towards Shunsui to ask, "And you're sure that you'll be able to look after Aya until I come back?"

"Yes," Shunsui answered as his hand moved from her shoulder down to her back. "She'll be well cared for and waiting here with me when you return. Good luck!" Shunsui called as he gave her a solid push into the white light of the large gate.

* * *

The trip didn't take long and when she reached the set of shoji doors that led to the living world, Kagome opened them and stepped out to find herself on a sidewalk. It was very early in the morning, the sun not yet bathing the horizon with bright oranges and yellows. Kagome looked around and saw that the streets were mostly deserted. It would probably be a while before people left their homes for work and school.

"Captain Kyouraku said to find the Urahara Shop," Kagome spoke to herself as she looked around to see if the gate had deposited her anywhere near said shop. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome saw a building marked 'Urahara Shop' sitting towards the back of a large lot across the street from where she stood.

She checked both ways before crossing the street—a habit learned as a child, and something that she realized was a little moot now—and crossed the dirt lot to stand outside of the store. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for an answer that never came. She was about to knock again when she heard a sharp cry to her right before two children ran around the corner. A boy with bright red hair was chasing a dark-haired girl who appeared as though she would cry at any moment. They flew past her without a word and went around the other corner of the building.

Kagome was about to follow the two children but stopped in her tracks when the boy suddenly leaned back around the corner and looked her up and down. "You must be the new one," he said in a serious tone. "The door is unlocked; go on in. Manager should be somewhere in the back," the boy instructed as he disappeared around the corner once again.

Reflecting on how strange her week was starting out, Kagome slid open the door and stepped inside. Since the front room where she stood was still dark she figured that the 'store' wasn't open yet. But there were noises coming from one of the back rooms and Kagome went in search of the person she was supposed to meet. When she stepped into the main room at the back of the store there wasn't anyone inside, but there was a hatch-like door opened in the floor near the corner. Kagome looked around once more before she approached the curious door. She found that it opened to an extraordinarily long ladder that extended into an enormous underground room. "How weird," she commented to herself.

"Not really," replied a smooth voice directly behind her.

When Kagome shrieked with a little jump at being startled, a quick hand reached out to steady her so that she didn't fall through the hole in the floor. Kagome was then turned to see a smiling face half-hidden in the shadow cast by a green and white hat. "You shouldn't scare people like that!" Kagome scolded as she pressed a hand to her chest willing her heart to slow down. Once her nerves calmed some, she pulled away from his steadying grasp and asked, "Are you Kisuke Urahara?"

"The one and only," Kisuke answered as he removed his hat and bowed with a flourish. "And you must be the lovely Kagome Higurashi. I must admit that I had more fun than usual while engineering your faux body," he stated as he straightened with a charming yet boyish grin.

"Faux body?" Kagome questioned. Captain Kyouraku hadn't mentioned anything about that. "I don't understand."

"Yes, it tends to make things easier since you'll be with us for a little while," Kisuke explained. "You'll be staying with one of Ichigo's friends—a girl named Orihime—and it would be best if they didn't look like they were talking to themselves when you're with them. Shunsui sent a picture so that I could make a body that looked like you, but then I ran into a little problem," he said with an exasperated expression.

Rising to take the bait, Kagome asked, "What kind of problem?"

Smiling wide, Kisuke was only too happy to speak of his work. "Well, you see, a faux body typically looks like the spirit meant to inhabit it. But you haven't been dead all that long, and we can't take the chance that someone might recognize you. So this was the first time that I've ever created a faux body that didn't look exactly like its user! It should still work, but I'm eager to find out for certain," Kisuke said excitedly as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her along to another room.

He opened an odd type of closet that looked like a morbid display of limp bodies. Lifting one from its place, he carefully arranged it so that it was seated on the floor as he helped keep it in an upright position. Kisuke motioned for Kagome to come closer as he instructed, "All you need to do is relax and slip into the body through the back. That's the entry point that most find is the easiest."

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded before trying to follow the instructions given to her. Her first attempt ended with her passing straight through the vessel. It took ten minutes of trial and error before Kagome had finally gotten the hang of slipping into her new body and she was able to examine herself in a mirror.

Thankfully her body had come pre-dressed—she decided not to think on whether or not Kisuke had dressed her himself or not—and she was relieved to find that her features hadn't been drastically altered. For the most part she looked much like her normal self. The only real differences were that now her hair was shorter—falling only to her shoulders—and her skin held a deep, sun-kissed tan. If she were to see anyone from her previous life on the street, they may notice the resemblance but would likely brush it off as nothing more. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Um…Mr. Urahara—"

"Just Urahara," he corrected with a grin. "Or Manager, but no need for the 'mister.'"

Kagome nodded, "Okay, Urahara, exactly how close are we to Tokyo?"

Kisuke's grin widened into a knowing smile. "Karakura Town is just on the outskirts of Tokyo. The city is only a few minutes away by train," he answered amiably. "I only tell you because I'm sure you wouldn't plan on doing anything like…oh, let's say, visit your living family. _Right_, Kagome?"

Kagome sputtered indignantly for a moment at the mischievous smirk he cast her way before turning away in a huff. Once glance back at the blond man told Kagome that he knew exactly what she had been thinking, but he didn't seem to have intention of stopping her.

It was little more than an hour later that Kagome was standing on the sidewalk and leaning against the wooden fence that lined Urahara's lot. After checking that her small purse contained her cell-phone-like communicator and her soul candy, she smoothed her hands over her clothes again. She had been living in Soul Society and wearing traditional clothing for so long now that clothes from the modern living world felt strange against her skin. The dark wash skinny jeans clung to her legs and made her twitchy. Though she had to admit that her white tunic top was light and airy, and the red sandals on her feet were actually more comfortable than what she normally wore with her shinigami uniform.

Hearing someone approach from her left, Kagome turned to be greeted by a young man with bright orange hair and a slightly bored expression. "You're Kagome, right?" He asked with a yawn.

"That's right," Kagome smiled with a quick bow. "And I assume that you're Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo hummed a small confirmation before he continued walking, school bag tossed over his shoulder, and waved for Kagome to follow him. "Come on," he called, "I was told to explain how this will work." Ichigo glanced at the small woman from the corner of his eye as she caught up and fell into step beside him. "While I'm in school you can pretty much do anything you want as long as you don't cause any big scenes," he started.

"Don't worry, I know how the city works," Kagome piped in. "It wasn't long ago that I was alive and living in Tokyo." She noticed that her guide seemed a little surprised by this but he seemed to shake it off just as quickly before continuing.

"Then you've got a jump on most shinigami they send here," Ichigo commented. Silently, he was grateful that he wouldn't have to explain the nuances of the modern world or deal with any strange outbursts. "The phone you got back at the shop will start to beep if a Hollow shows up nearby. The screen will show you where and how far away it is. Depending on who's closest, it's up to one of us to take care of it. Meet me outside the gates when school is over and you'll go home with Orihime since you're staying with her this week. Got any questions?" He asked as he spotted his friends waiting for him at the school gates.

Kagome shook her head as she watched Ichigo raise a hand in greeting to a group of high school students. Just from looking at them, they seemed to be a fairly mismatched group. Though she knew that she had no room to talk; her closest group of friends had consisted of two demons, a half-demon, and three people whose nature and occupations called for the extermination of said demons. It only went to prove that people from all walks of life could find peace and friendship once differences were set aside.

Kagome noticed that a dark-haired young man with glasses seemed to be sizing her up before he asked, "Who is your friend, Kurosaki?" She thought that the boy was handsome, but seemed much too serious. _'A smile would do wonders,' _she thought.

"This is Kagome," Ichigo answered. "She's the one from Soul Society I told you guys about. She'll only be here for a week since she's still pretty new to this. Kagome," he said as he turned to face her. "This is Ishida, Orihime, and Chad," he introduced as he pointed to each of his friends in turn.

With a small wave and a warm smile, Kagome said, "It's nice to meet all of you." But her attention lingered on the tallest of the group. Quickly recalling that his name was Chad, Kagome was a little awed by his height as he was easily more than a foot taller than her petite frame. But as she took in his features she laughed lightly before saying, "We could pass for cousins!"

The girl with orange hair a shade darker than Ichigo's—_'Orihime,' _Kagome thought to herself—gasped before smiling brightly and agreeing, "You could!" The girl then turned her full attention to Kagome as she asked, "You're staying with me, right?" With Kagome's affirming nod, Orihime seemed to brighten more if it was possible. "That's great! You see, I live by myself so it'll be fun to have someone else there. It'll be like a really long slumber party!"

Kagome couldn't help but become a little more excited just listening to Orihime talk animatedly about all of the things that they could do together. None of them noticed the figure observing them from the window of one of the schools upper classrooms. But when the bell began to toll, Kagome said goodbye to the small group of friends and made her way farther into town to do a little patrolling and generally kill time.

As Ichigo and his friends walked into their classroom, a deep voice commanded, "Kurosaki, come here."

Ichigo stiffened a little at the sound of his teacher's voice. The tall man was very serious and aloof, but was known for being strict with his students. He could feel hard eyes watching him as he placed his bag by his desk before approaching.

When the young man stood before him, the teacher asked, "Who was that young woman you were speaking with at the gates?"

Eyes widening marginally at the seemingly random question, Ichigo quickly tried to come up with a cover story. "A friend," he answered quickly before expanding the vague answer with, "she's Chad's cousin. She's visiting from overseas." Ichigo could feel his heart beat a little faster as his teacher's eyes narrowed suspiciously on him.

"Very well," the man said as he waved the boy away in dismissal. "Take your seat so that we may begin." He knew that Ichigo was lying, but would keep his thoughts to himself until more was known on the situation.

* * *

_'Day three,' _Kagome thought with a small sigh as she wandered the streets. Window shopping had long lost its appeal, but Ichigo and the others were still in class and she didn't dare spend the day at Urahara's shop again. She'd quickly discovered that hanging around the shop meant an exhausting amount of manual labor assigned to her by the intimidating Tessai. But she was insanely bored as not a single Hollow had made itself known since she'd come to town. Ichigo was calling her a good luck charm and doing his best to try and convince her to appeal to her superiors for more time in the realm of the living.

But even though she was bored during the days, Kagome could honestly say that her captain had been right when he said that she would make interesting new friends. She'd been living with Orihime and, while the girl could be a bit oblivious, Kagome had grown very fond of the excitable red-head. She'd also come to discover that despite his intimidating size and presence, Chad was every bit a gentle giant. Ichigo liked to argue and had a quick temper, but that was nothing that Kagome hadn't dealt with before—though she had to admit that some of his mannerisms caused a dull ache in her chest as old memories were brought to the surface.

The only one that she hadn't quite been able to get past acquaintanceship with yet was the quiet Ishida. The boy was always polite, but he seemed to hold a quiet grudge against her very presence. Worried that she had done something to offend him, Kagome had asked Orihime about it. She had been told that it had to do with a very old enmity between those of Ishida's heritage—called the Quincy—and the shinigami. Assured that he had felt the same way about Ichigo and that he would warm up to her given time, Kagome had let the subject drop.

Glancing into the window of a small shop, a clock on the wall told Kagome that it was still only late morning. It would still be several hours before her new friends were out of school. Kagome whipped around at the sound of a train whistle and saw that she was very near the train station. Her short conversation with Kisuke replayed in her mind as she chewed her bottom lip in silent debate. Finally making a decision that she knew could get her in trouble, Kagome darted into the small store she'd paused by and bought a few supplies before darting over to the train station.

Purchasing a ticket for the next train to Tokyo, Kagome ran across the platform to slip onto the train just as the doors closed. Since most people had already made their morning commute and it wasn't quite lunchtime yet, the train wasn't very crowded and Kagome easily found a seat. Kagome glanced down at the newly acquired items in her hands before clicking the top of her pen and pressing it to the notepad. With a steadying breath to clear her thoughts, she began to write.

_Dear Mama,_

_I promise that this isn't a trick and that it really is me. I'm not really allowed to explain everything, but that's probably best since it would be very difficult to do so. I miss you so much. Please don't cry—I know you've already started._

_You can't tell anyone about this letter. But I wanted and needed to let you know that I'm alright and I'm sorry. I wanted to be able to come home safely, but the jewel decided to take one more person before it was all said and done. I'm not sure what happened when Inuyasha brought me home that last time, but I hope that you don't blame him for what happened. He always did his best to protect me. I want you to know that I died doing something important. I was able to make sure that the world would stay safe in the future so that you and Souta and Gramps could live safe lives._

_I can't go into detail about what I'm doing now or how I'm able to get this letter to you, but hopefully you'll gain some peace knowing that I'm happy. I'm still able to help people in the afterlife and I've made so many new and interesting friends._

_Aside from not being able to tell you goodbye and I love you, I have no regrets. I want you to be happy while you're alive, and I know that we'll meet again one day. Please tell Souta and Gramps to do the same and that I love them and think about all of you constantly._

_I would like to be able to come see you, but I'm still fighting to keep people safe even if the monsters are a little different this time. As much as I miss you, I think that there are others that need me more right now. Maybe I'll be able to come back someday. But if not then be safe, be happy, and love each other._

_Love, your time-traveling daughter,_  
_Kagome_

Reading over her letter, Kagome smiled sadly before gently tearing the page from the notepad and folding it carefully. Once it was securely placed inside her purse, she turned her gaze out the window for the rest of the ride and let her thoughts wander. She was able to reason with herself that since her family already knew about some of the supernatural elements of the world, she wasn't technically breaking the rules. But that certainly didn't mean that she was going to tell anyone in Soul Society what she'd done once she got back.

When she finally stepped into the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, Kagome admitted to herself that she had indeed missed it a little. Even after being gone for more than a year the streets and sidewalks were still very familiar to her. She easily navigated her way to a large stone staircase and took a deep breath before making her ascent, counting every step along the way.

Cresting the top, everything was just as she remembered it. Kagome decided to take a few moments to reacquaint herself with her childhood home. She went into the main shrine to say a prayer and relished in the slightly musty smell of the old building that she used to find off-putting. As she walked through the courtyard her gaze lingered on the old building that held the Bone-eater's Well, and she noticed that the doors were sealed once again. When she entered the shadow of the God Tree a warm smile instantly took over her features as a calming sensation washed over her.

Kagome looked up at the ancient tree and felt like she was being greeted by an old friend. Her mother had once told her that this tree was part of her life and had watched her grow, and she had been right. The tree seemed to be a constant marker within her memories. She wanted to step past the ropes and lay a hand on the rough bark, but refrained in case someone was watching. Instead her eyes traced the large scar where Inuyasha had once been pinned, and she couldn't help but wonder what had ever become of her first love.

A breeze blew across the open courtyard and she had to make sure that the hem of her orange sundress didn't lift up as her hair was left to whip about her face. As the wind made the branches of the old tree sway and rustle its leaves, she felt vaguely as though it was speaking to her; sending her the message that it was somehow proud of who she'd become. But when the wind died down and the message faded away into silence, Kagome knew that it was time to do what she came to do and be on her way.

She closely surveyed the area and made sure that there were no eyes on her before quietly making her way towards the Higurashi household. Once her letter was slipped into the small mailbox that hung next to the front door Kagome quickly turned and made her way back to the shrine's steps. She cast one longing glance back at what was once her home before disappearing into the Tokyo crowds once more and returning to her duties.

* * *

Beneath the sands of Hueco Mundo a dark chuckle echoed through the darkness as it escalated into a sinister laugh. Thick tentacles lashed out to firmly wrap around the fleeing Hollows before pulling them back to become one with the eager body of Naraku. He had discovered some time ago that he was able to absorb these damned creatures just as easily as the demons of his home world. Naraku's eyes closed as a look of true ecstasy washed over his face; he could feel a new type of power building within and pounding through his veins.

The first absorption had been entirely unplanned and completely accidental. After being attacked by one of the white-faced monsters, he had been forced to take the creature into himself to end the fight. But when a ripple of power ran up his spine, Naraku had decided to test a new theory. One after another the Hollows increased his power. But the creatures soon began to hide from him as they did hold a sense of self-preservation. This only meant that Naraku had to become the hunter and flush out his prey.

When the last of the area's Hollow's had been added to his body, Naraku allowed a cruel smile to play on his lips. The high he got from the sudden wash of new power was beginning to fade as he brought a hand to his right cheek. He'd recently noticed that a small piece of bone-like whiteness had begun to form underneath his right eye and only expanded with each Hollow he absorbed. "It won't be much longer now, Kagome," he spoke into the vast emptiness around him. "Soon you will join me here and all of that power you hold will finally be mine.

* * *

Kagome walked along the bank of the river that separated Karakura Town from the outer edge of Tokyo. She still wondered if she'd done the right thing in leaving that letter for her mother. But she'd done it and left Tokyo so there was no way to take it back now.

She had met with Ichigo and his friends after school as had become her routine, and then she and Orihime had gone home. As they shared another strange yet oddly tasty supper of Orihime's creation, her friend had commented that she seemed distracted. Waving off the concern with the excuse of tiredness, Kagome announced that she was going to take a walk for some fresh air before bed.

Stopping to watch the city lights sparkle on the surface of the river's water, Kagome finally allowed thoughts of the past consume her. After returning from the shrine she'd been fighting off the unanswered questions that plagued the back of her mind. What had become of her demonic friends? If they had died, were they allowed into Soul Society? If they were still alive, where were they and what were they doing? There were so many questions that she doubted she would ever have the answers to.

And for the first time in over a year, Kagome had to admit that she wasn't as content with her afterlife as she had once been. Things were changing and it only made the vacant areas of her heart that much more obvious. She knew that something was missing from her life now, but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She had a duty and a purpose, she had friends, she had a small family with Aya, and she had a nice home; what else could she want for?

But just as her thoughts began to pull her deeper, she was brought back to reality by a sharp beeping sound coming from her purse. She took her communicator and flipped it open to view the small screen before her eyes widened. A Hollow was entering the living world and was to appear in her area by the river. Kagome's heart began to beat faster as she looked around for any sign of the fallen soul. She was just beginning to think that it might have been a false alarm when a ripping sound to her left caught her attention.

She turned to look a small distance down the river and watched as the air seemed to be torn open. When a large black figure emerged, Kagome began to fumble through her bag for her Soul Candy. She almost dropped it in her nervousness but was finally able to pop one of the small green balls into her mouth. After she was propelled from the faux body and made sure that the temporary spirit within retreated to a safe distance, Kagome began to size up her opponent.

_'Okay, it's huge,'_ she thought with no small amount of trepidation. _'But Ichigo isn't anywhere nearby, so I'm on my own. I can do this,' _she told herself as she drew her zanpakutou and gripped the hilt tightly. She was reminded of the large Hollows that destroyed her home in the Rukongai and a buried anger added fuel to her determination. The ones she had fought back then had been slow because of their size, so maybe this one could be dealt with in the same way.

Darting forward for an attack while the Hollow's attention was elsewhere, Kagome was surprised when the creature disappeared just before she landed her blow. She turned quickly and was instantly frozen by the dark eyes beneath a mocking white mask. She stepped forward again, employing some of the meager Shunpo steps she'd attained, but was again shocked when her target disappeared before she reached it. A deep echoing laugh drew her attention to her right.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get close enough for a physical attack, Kagome decided to quickly change tactics. Rapidly pulling energy into her hands, she tucked her sword under her arm before calling out, "Hadou Four: White Lightning!" But her panic increased when the Hollow seemed to easily dodge the attack. Looking around for her opponent, Kagome was taken by surprise when a sharp pain raked across her back and sent her flying forward to tumble across the dirt a few times before coming to a stop.

"Foolish girl," the Hollow spoke as she tried to lift herself but cringed as her muscles seized in protest. "Did you really think that I was slow or stupid just because of my size? I would say to learn from your mistake, but there won't be another chance for you to apply the lesson. At the very least, I'm sure you'll make a delicious meal." Kagome watched at the Hollow rose to its full height as it stood on two legs and towered over her.

Kagome ignored her body's protests and pushed herself up but stood on shaky legs. She could feel the blood coursing down her back and was forced to blink the haze from her vision as her breathing became labored. _'No!'_ She screamed within her mind as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and held her sword before her. _'I will not die like this—not here, not because of that thing,' _but as her head swam, Kagome knew that she only had one more good attack left in her. What could she possibly do when it would simply dodge direct attacks?

Something just beyond the Hollow caught her attention and Kagome was confused when she saw a large black wolf with glowing amethyst eyes. As they stared at each other, time seemed to slow down and Kagome could feel a calm radiate up from where her hands gripped her zanpakutou and spread through her soul. The wolf never moved, but when a soft feminine voice echoed through her mind, she knew it couldn't be coming from anyone else. _"You need my power now, Kagome. You're ready,"_ it said. _"Say my name. Release me and I will give you the power to finish your enemy."_

As time sped up again and Kagome looked to her enemy once more, she commanded the name that had been buried within her heart, "Rise Tsukiko." Even though she didn't dare take her eyes off of the Hollow, Kagome could see the soft white glow that her zanpakutou began to emit. Not sure what to do for a moment, she readjusted her stance and heard the water of the river move in response.

The Hollow laughed as she seemed to take a few steps away, but never realized that she was testing the water's response to her movements. Kagome decided to do what she would only be able to describe later as 'what felt natural.' Using all of her remaining strength, Kagome swept her sword from her left, where the river flowed several feet away, to her right in an upward diagonal. The Hollow had no idea what hit it—and Kagome was fairly surprised herself—when a sheet of water shot from the river before forming into a blade of ice and slicing the Hollow's body cleanly in two.

Kagome watched as the body disintegrated into the air and the ice instantly returned to its liquid state before drenching the area. When her blade's glow faded away, she sheathed the sword and allowed her exhaustion to wash over her. The wounds on her back were screaming at her and she knew that she had lost a fair amount of blood. Sinking to her knees to rest for a moment, Kagome was about to call out for the temporary soul to bring her body back to her, but all thought processes stopped dead when a deep voice spoke out from behind her, "That was quite an impressive feat for someone who is supposed to be dead."

Kagome quickly turned around and was met with the figure of a tall and lean man. His black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and Kagome noticed that none of the water or mud had gotten on the man's black slacks or white dress shirt. She looked up into light honey eyes that seemed to pierce straight through her. There was something about him that rang through her memory with familiarity, but she was having trouble placing exactly what it was. She watched as a small smirk tugged at the man's lips before a sudden wave of power collided with her. Her breath was taken away, but when she gained it back she knew exactly who stood before her. Astonishment clear in her voice, she asked, "Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

AN: Oh my gosh. Only one more chapter before I get to post all of these new chapters. I'm so excited! This chapter is three pages and just over 1,500 words longer than the original. I'm still giving credit where credit is due: The name for Kagome's zanpakutou was given to me by Lovelywitch and the ideas for the abilities were drawn from what secretlovers suggested. Mother's Day is tomorrow, so I have to finish my mom's present today. These revisions have taken a full week longer than I thought they would…but I'm happy with them so I think it's worth it. Sorry this has taken so long, but I hope you're enjoying the new chapters! Don't forget to let me know what you think and, as always, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Nine

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked almost unable to believe that it truly was the Western Lord standing before her.

"Indeed," he answered matter-of-factly as he began to walk a slow circle around her and inspect her with a critical eye. "I knew that there was something familiar about you when I first saw you with Kurosaki and his group. Though, I must admit, it took some time before I recognized the soul within the body. Despite your unique energy signature, it has been five hundred and some-odd years," Sesshoumaru stated as he came to stand before her once more. "You make unnecessary movements when you fight," he critiqued. "You're still as reckless as you once were. I wonder if a god of death can die," he mused more to himself than the girl sitting in front of him.

"You know, I wondered the same thing," Kagome said before a different thought struck her. "Wait…I'm not in my body. How can you even _see _me?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate brow as if to say 'are you kidding?' before he spoke, "Girl, you forget to whom you speak. I have knowledge of magics you cannot comprehend and am able to raise the recently deceased. Do you think that I cannot see spirits?" He smirked when Kagome averted her gaze from him. "Though, I must say that this is the first time that I have personally seen a shinigami. How did one such as yourself come into the business of soul reaping?"

Kagome looked back to the disguised demon lord, she answered, "When I died I was taken to the next world. I was there for a while before the Captain-Commander—he's pretty much in charge—brought me to his office and said I had the potential to be a shinigami. I've been studying and training ever since and this trip to the living world was supposed to be my first big mission on my own."

"Captain-Commander?" He questioned as he watched for her reactions. "The shinigami are organized as militia?" His father had been the Great Dog General, so Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the thought.

Thinking it over, Kagome nodded. "I guess," she answered. "I'm a member of the Eighth Division, but I'm not a seated officer or anything." Kagome was quiet for a moment as she watched Sesshoumaru mull over what she had told him thus far. Seeing Sesshoumaru, alive and well, brought only one thought to Kagome's mind. The question burned on the tip of her tongue, but she found that she was actually afraid to ask in case the answer wasn't what she hoped it would be. "Sesshoumaru," she began softly to bring his attention back to her. When their eyes met, she took a deep breath before asking, "If you're here, does that mean that the others survived to this time, too?"

Kagome held her breath when Sesshoumaru didn't speak right away. They simply stared at each other before his eyes flickered over to her faux body standing far to the side. Finally, he said, "Get into your body, girl. There is somewhere that I wish to take you."

It wasn't an answer to her question, and his avoidance only served to tie her stomach in knots. Where could he possibly want to take her? But when Sesshoumaru only continued to silently wait for her to comply with his order, Kagome pushed herself to her feet once more and winced at the pain in her back. She easily slipped back into her body and heaved a sigh of relief when the pain of her injuries began to numb. When Sesshoumaru began to climb the steps built into the embankment, Kagome followed as quickly as she was able.

They walked through the streets of Karakura Town without a word to one another. Kagome noticed that her back was gradually feeling better as healing properties of her faux body kicked in. She had no idea where they were going, but Sesshoumaru's steps were practiced and measured. _'He must walk this route often,' _she thought and that only further piqued her curiosity. Kagome couldn't imagine what kind of places Sesshoumaru would frequent.

They had entered a quiet little neighborhood and Kagome could see a small restaurant up ahead. The front door was open allowing the soft glow from inside to light a small area of the sidewalk and street. As they drew closer, she could see that two floors of living quarters were above the eatery, but the windows were darkened.

Kagome was a little surprised when Sesshoumaru stopped outside the doors to stand within the soft light. She was about to ask what they were doing at a restaurant this late in the evening when she felt him place his large hand on her back and gently push her into the building. She wasn't shocked that it was fairly empty given the hour—there was only one couple sitting at a table in the corner—but the atmosphere was pleasant and welcoming. The kitchen was open and one could sit at a counter and watch the chef as he worked. Said chef currently had his back to them, and Kagome could see the long hair that he kept pulled into a low ponytail. A red bandana was wrapped around the top of his head to keep his hair back and out of his face. Kagome noted that he was easily taller than she was, but he still wasn't as tall as Sesshoumaru.

She turned a questioning look up to the tall demon beside her. She honestly couldn't figure out why he had brought her here. But her heart seemed to stop in her chest when Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the chef and call out, "Inuyasha."

The man at the cooking range tensed visibly at Sesshoumaru's voice, but he turned just enough to look over his shoulder while practiced hands continued to work the food in front of him. "Yeah, what do you want—" but the chef's words seemed to catch in his throat when his eyes met Kagome's. As the two openly stared at each other, one of his hands fumbled and he swore at the angry burn on his hand. He quickly turned back to the food before removing it from the heat and packing it into take-out containers. Bagging everything up, he took the food to the waiting couple and explained in a tight voice that something had come up and he needed to close the shop but that their meal was on the house. Once the humans had walked into the night and the doors were locked behind them, the man Sesshoumaru had addressed as Inuyasha came to stand in front of Kagome.

His eyes took in every feature—the familiar and the new—before amber finally stopped to meet cobalt. When Inuyasha finally found what he was looking for within the eyes that he'd once known well, he grabbed Kagome's small frame and crushed her to him in a fierce hug. He held her tightly as he turned his face into her hair and closed his eyes. She didn't smell quite the same, but enough traces of her scent were present for him to confirm her identity. "You little idiot," he said softly with none of his usual brashness. "Why didn't you get out of the way?"

As she was held against him, Kagome could hear Inuyasha's heart pounding within his chest, and she couldn't hold back any longer. A dam broke within her and tears began to run down her face as she let out a choked sob and hugged the half-demon in return. Her arms wrapped around him and her hands fisted into the fabric covering his shoulder blades. She buried her face in his chest and cried out all of her relief and sadness and joy. Neither noticed as Sesshoumaru walked past them and ascended the stairs to the home above them.

After several moments Kagome was able to get herself under control once more and she pulled back just enough to look into Inuyasha's face. "I can't believe you!" She said with a watery laugh. "I could never get you to cook in the past. Your food better taste horrible or I'm going to be so mad."

Inuyasha couldn't stop the warm smile that took over his features; he hadn't needed his tough exterior defense in quite some time. He wiped the tears away from one eye with the pad of his thumb before Kagome took over and tried to clear away the moisture with the heels of her hands. He loosened his hold on her before taking her hand and giving it a light tug. "Come on," he said as he noticed that Sesshoumaru was no longer with them. "Let's get upstairs so that I can make sure Sesshoumaru isn't going through my stuff again. He's turned out to be a nosy bastard." He smiled at Kagome's laughter. He had missed that sound so much in the last five hundred years. As they walked side-by-side he thought, _'It's really her. I don't know how Sesshoumaru did it, but I don't give a damn. She's really back.'_

Kagome followed Inuyasha into his living room and plopped down on a plush grey couch when he motioned towards it. She watched as he sat next to her and glared over at Sesshoumaru who sat in a chair across from them. The demon lord seemed to be leafing through one of several magazines Inuyasha had on a small coffee table. As the younger brother glared and the other brother flatly ignored his sibling, Kagome could feel tension building in the air between them. "Do you guys _still _not get along?" She asked.

Inuyasha grunted before turning his attention back to the woman at his side. "Not even close," he answered. Seeing Kagome's puzzled expression, he explained, "There aren't as many of us as there used to be. Mr. High-and-Mighty over there finally decided that he couldn't be as picky about his allies and who he kept company with, so he came and found me. We agreed not to kill each other out of mutual benefit."

"So now you both try to blend in with humans and live normal lives?" Kagome expected nothing less from Inuyasha, but as she glanced over at Sesshoumaru she had to admit that he had really surprised her. _'I never thought he was the type to try to blend into a crowd,' _she thought.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Pretty much. We can't exactly let everyone know what we are so we try to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible.

"And now you're a cook?" She asked as she pointed to Inuyasha and he nodded. Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru who still seemed to be ignoring the conversation. "So what do you do, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a moment but finally said, "I teach history to your friend Kurosaki and his group."

She was taken aback for a moment. The once fearsome Lord of the West who had openly proclaimed his distaste for the human race now taught human children in school. _'Though I suppose it does make some sense,'_ Kagome thought. _'Who better to teach history than someone who lived through most of it?' _Smiling at the thought of Sesshoumaru in front of a blackboard with a textbook in hand, she continued on with her questioning. "And you've been here all this time? What about any of the others?"

"We move about once every decade," Inuyasha corrected. "We can't stay in one place for too long or people start to notice that we don't seem to age. There are cities all over the world with high spiritual energies, so we try to stay in those areas so that we don't stand out much against the weird things those people are already used to. As for the others," Inuyasha tilted his head back to look at the ceiling as he thought. "I think Kouga and his pack went to the States. They found a new territory in some northern mountain range, last I heard. When we're living in Japan we still see Shippo from time to time," Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome's eyes light up at the mention of the small fox that she had known. He really didn't want to tell her the rest of that story.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's hesitancy to talk about the younger demon and felt her heart leap into her throat a little. "Inuyasha," she began slowly, "what about Shippo?"

Closing his eyes with a deep sigh, the half-demon turned to face Kagome fully. He'd just gotten her back and didn't want to be the one to make her sad. He'd done that far too often in the past. "Kagome…you can't get your hopes up about him. He just wasn't the same after you died. He only stayed in Kaede's village until he had grown enough to fight on his own and take care of himself. One night he just disappeared and I didn't see him again for decades." He could see Kagome's heart breaking for the young fox. "He lives by himself up in the mountains now. He's quiet now and very angry at everything. The last time I saw him was a few years ago when he needed some help with a territory dispute."

Kagome had to blink away her tears. She felt terrible that she'd played a part in taking the light away from the energetic little boy she had once known. "You don't have any way to get in touch with him? You can't let him know that I'm okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He's rejected most of the modern world. It would take a while to track him down. He's damn hard to find if he doesn't want to be found." He watched Kagome's frown deepen and decided to change the subject. "So what happened to you? Don't get me wrong, I can't tell you how great it is to see you again, but how are you here? By your time, you died less than two years ago. That's not enough time for you to be reincarnated and grown."

Pulled away from her thoughts of Shippo for the moment, Kagome narrowed her eyes and leveled Inuyasha with a look of warning. "Inuyasha, were you waiting for me to be reincarnated again? Because I think we all know how that turned out last time."

Blushing and looking rather sheepish, Inuyasha looked anywhere but at Kagome as he mumbled, "No…I was just saying."

As she watched her friend pout, Kagome couldn't help but smile. He seemed to have changed a fair amount with time, but the Inuyasha she had known was still very much alive. "Good," she said as her smile widened. Propping her elbow on the back of the couch and resting her head on her hand, Kagome looked between the two brothers as Inuyasha finally reached out and tried to take Sesshoumaru's magazine. _'I think this might be what I've been missing,' _she thought as she laughed when Sesshoumaru easily thwarted his brother's attempts.

Kagome sat on the couch and listened to some of the amazing stories that the brothers had to tell. They had seen and done a lot in five hundred years, and she knew that she'd barely even heard a fraction of their experiences. Inuyasha spoke animatedly as he told most of the stories, and Sesshoumaru usually only provided commentary when Inuyasha would begin to exaggerate what had actually happen. It was well after midnight what the three heard a series of loud bangs coming from downstairs.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha questioned as he quickly got to his feet. "I know that I put up the 'closed' sign when I locked the door, and people in this neighborhood don't stay out this late. He began his descent to the small restaurant below and Kagome followed close behind curiously. The banging continued until Inuyasha finally reached the door at the storefront. Flinging open the door as his irritation rose, he harshly ground out, "What?" But the scene outside of his shop gave him pause that quickly gave way to confusion.

A group of out-of-breath teenagers were panting just outside the door, and a tall boy with orange hair said between breaths, "Where in the…hell is…Kagome?"

Inuyasha's defenses were up in an instant. He wasn't about to let someone take Kagome away after he'd just gotten her back. "Why do you want to know?" He growled as his eyes narrowed at the perceived threat. But he easily moved when he felt a pair of small hands start to gently push him to the side.

Kagome couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her when she saw her new group of friends still trying to catch their breaths. They looked like they had just run a marathon. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"What are we doing here?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "What are _you _doing here?" He finally stood to his full height as he stepped closer to Kagome. "Orihime called and said you went out for a short walk then never came back! I had just gotten to her house when that Hollow appeared down by the river. By the time we got there everything was soaking wet, neither you nor the Hollow were there, and there was blood all over the place!" Ichigo pushed his hand into his hair and took a breath before he continued. "We went to get Chad and Ishida to help look for you. Eventually Ishida was able to find your spirit ribbon thing and that's how we were able to track you down to here!"

Inuyasha stepped between Kagome and the new boy as he glared and stated in a tight voice, "Don't yell at her, boy."

Kagome thought that she was going to have to intervene before Inuyasha did something rash. She knew that both males currently facing off could be stubborn and short-tempered, and she really didn't want one of them to start throwing punches. Thankfully, she received help in the form of Sesshoumaru coming down the stairs and saying, "Stop making a scene, both of you. If you wish to fight, do so in the store and not in the street." When he reached the bottom step he set his stare on Ichigo and said, "Kurosaki, you have an assignment due in the morning. If it is not on my desk by the time the bell rings, rest assured that I will tack on a paper on the most obscure topic I can think of. Now come inside and sit down."

"Mr. Wangetsu? Why are you—?" Ichigo trailed off before looking towards a smiling Kagome. "How do you know my teacher?"

Kagome reached past Inuyasha to gently place a hand on Ichigo's arm. "You really should come in. This might take a while to explain," she said as she ushered the group over to one of the tables.

When Ichigo and his friends were seated at the table and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were seated on stools at the counter, Ichigo spoke again. "The three things I really want to know right now are what happened at the river, why are you here, and how do you know our teacher."

Thinking for a moment, Kagome started with Ichigo's first question. "Like you said, there was a Hollow down by the river. I was in the area when it appeared and I took care of it. I was injured—hence the blood you found—but I'm okay now. And the reason I'm here and how I know your teacher are basically the same answers. This restaurant belongs to your teacher's half-brother," she explained as she pointed to her left where Inuyasha sat beside her. "And I knew both of them when I was still alive."

Ichigo sat in stunned silence for a moment before the information finally sank in and his mind went into overdrive. "What?" He yelled. "You can't contact people you knew before you died, Kagome! Humans aren't supposed to know about this stuff, and telling them is breaking Soul Society law. Do you want to be arrested?" He asked before his train of though took a different direction. "And I'm the one who's supposed to be looking after you. We're both probably in trouble. If you're arrested, I have no idea what they'll do to me since I'm still alive."

"Ichigo, calm down," Kagome interjected. "I really don't think it will be a problem. There are two very good reasons that we didn't break the law," she said in an attempt to calm the boy. "I know that normal humans aren't supposed to find out about us, but these guys already knew about the spiritual realm and aren't exactly 'normal' either."

All four of the high school students had their attention focused on the young female shinigami. "What do you mean they're not 'normal' and already know about all of this?" Ichigo spoke slowly.

Kagome heard Inuyasha's hand smack his forehead and turned to see him dragging it down his face. "Well," he said as he stood from his stool. "Since we're obviously going to be here for a while, I'm going to need a drink." He walked behind his counter and pulled out a small bottle of sake. Looking up at the four occupying one of his tables he forced a smile and asked, "You kids hungry?" When he only received blank stares in answer, Inuyasha's smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes as he turned towards his walk-in freezer. If he made something now, he wouldn't have to be bothered with it later.

Ichigo turned back towards a fidgeting Kagome and asked again, "How did they already know about this?"

Kagome floundered for a moment, "They…well, they…Sesshoumaru?" She turned towards the quiet demon in hopes of receiving some help, but frowned when all she received was the shrug of a single shoulder. She wasn't sure how others would react to her story. Kagome had heard tales that Soul Society had attempted exterminations of certain lines in the past—such as the Bount and the Quincy—and the last thing she wanted to do was call attention to the presence of demons. What if her friends were deemed too dangerous as well? She was trying to come up with an alternative when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Oh, to hell with it, Kagome," He said from behind his counter where he was cutting something to go on a small platter. The nervous signals coming from Kagome were beginning to rub him the wrong way. "Just tell them the damn truth. How bad could it be? Sesshoumaru and I are all the proof you'll need to back up the story."

"I guess there's not much else that I can do, is there?" Kagome said with a small smile. Turning back to her new friends, Kagome took a deep breath as she began, "When I was fifteen I was pulled down a magical well on my family's shrine in Tokyo. The well was a gateway to five hundred years into the past. That's where I met Inuyasha…" She watched as Inuyasha walked over to place a platter of snacks on the table before she continued. Kagome's tale lasted for the better part of two hours and finally ended with her death—though she left out some of the details of that. A silence fell over the room as Ichigo and his friends looked between one another as they debated on whether or not they believed what they had been told.

Ichigo was the first to voice his thoughts. "Magic jewels, demons, and time-traveling through an old well? That sounds like it came out of a kid's bedtime story. Sorry, but I'm calling bullshit."

"I think what Kurosaki is trying to say," Ishida clarified while shooting his friend a look, "is that even with all that we have done, the story is still a little far-fetched."

Kagome wasn't completely surprised that they had their doubts. She knew exactly how her story sounded. "I promise that I'm telling you the truth," she said. She looked over to Inuyasha for some help.

Sighing at the look Kagome was giving him, Inuyasha stood and stretched before saying, "You kids can't tell _anyone _about this, got it?" Without waiting for a response he turned towards his brother and said, "C'mon, Sesshoumaru, drop the illusion." Each brother reached behind their head and tugged the hair band from their ponytails to place them on the counter's smooth surface.

Kagome watched as dark hair melted away into shining silver and two sets of honey eyes brightened into gold and amber. Ears shifted and pointed, and Sesshoumaru's familiar markings streaked across his pale skin. "I had wondered how you two managed to look human," Kagome said as she smiled brightly at seeing Inuyasha's familiar dog ears.

Inuyasha smirked a little when he saw where Kagome was looking and turned back to the four students to say, "Don't say something doesn't exist until you know for sure, kid." He turned back to Kagome as he explained, "We needed something to anchor the illusion spell to and figured that hair bands would work best since we both have to use them."

Kagome reached out to take a small lock of silver hair in her hand and watched the strands run smoothly over her fingers. "I missed this," she admitted.

Averting his eyes from Kagome as a blush stained his cheeks, Inuyasha saw the varying stages of disbelief on the faces of Sesshoumaru's students. "That right, we're demons," he smirked again. "And there are more of us out there, but most like to stay hidden or blend in." He saw that the questions were about to start flowing and decided to get the most obvious answers out of the way first, "Before you ask, yes; we're faster, stronger, and our bodies are much more resilient than humans. Sesshoumaru and I are dog demons so we can smell and hear things that you could only dream of."

Speaking up for the first time in a while, Sesshoumaru easily corrected, "_I_ am a dog demon, brother. _You _are a Halfling."

Kagome and Inuyasha both glared at Sesshoumaru as Orihime questioned innocently, "Halfling?"

"My mother was a human," Inuyasha grudgingly explained. "Sesshoumaru and I share a father. I'm a half-demon."

Ichigo stared openly at his teacher. "So you can hear me when I ask Orihime what the reading was the night before? Is that why you conveniently seem to give quizzes that I didn't study for?" He asked. The only answer he received was a slight upturn at the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth. Ichigo was left speechless.

"What time is it?" Orihime asked as she tried to cover a yawn.

Inuyasha glanced at a clock on the back wall of the restaurant and answered, "About ten-till-four in the morning."

"You guys should probably get home," Kagome suggested as the four friends stood and stretched. "I'd like to stay and catch up with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a little more though," she added looking towards Inuyasha for confirmation.

"Yeah, you can crash upstairs," he said as he opened the door for the high school students to leave.

As Ichigo and his friends were exiting the building their shoulders slumped a little more when they heard Sesshoumaru's voice call out, "I expect all of you to be in class on time and with your assignments ready to turn in."

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't been happy when he found out that Kagome only had four days before she had to return to Soul Society, but he decided to make the best of the time that was left. He closed his restaurant for the rest of the week and they spent their days together. Inuyasha told Kagome about how her human friends had lived the rest of their lives and was happy to hear that Sango and Miroku had ended up having a large family and many years together. She was happy to tell Inuyasha about her afterlife and all of the shinigami training that she'd been going through.

Upon hearing that she'd taken up swordsmanship, Inuyasha suggest that they go to a secluded area of the river where Sesshoumaru had found her and test her skills. During their sessions at the river Inuyasha had helped Kagome learn more about how to call upon and utilize the power of her unsealed zanpakutou. They had come to find that her sword gave her an amount of control over water, much like the moon. Through trial and error they had discovered that during the day she had to be near a water source for attacks to work, but during the night the blade was able to draw moisture from the air. While she had to use the sword itself for large-scale water attacks, Kagome had been thrilled to find that she could command small amounts of water using only hand directions.

Kagome was a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to see or talk to the spirit within her zanpakutou since the night of the Hollow attack, but she was sure that it would reveal itself again. When she had mentioned the spirit to Inuyasha he had been a little jealous that it had taken the form of a wolf, but Kagome assured him that she would always be a dog person.

She was excited about telling her captain about achieving a shikai, but it would be bitter-sweet. Kagome would be able to learn much more about her swords abilities with the proper guidance that she received at the academy or within her division, but she would be leaving behind old friends whom she had missed dearly.

Inuyasha had decided to cook a special dinner for Kagome's last night with them, and it was to be just her, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Kagome set the table and Inuyasha worked in the kitchen as they waited on Sesshoumaru to arrive. Inuyasha continued talking to Kagome while they each went about their tasks. "So tell me more about those kids you said you take care of. You never could resist taking in strays, could you?" Inuyasha teased as he chuckled to himself.

Kagome's hand faltered as she was setting down a plate and it hit the table harder than she had intended. "There were so many of them. Some were adopted into nice families, so there seemed to be a constant stream in and out of my home," she said as she remembered those days with a wistful smile. "But there's just Aya now."

Inuyasha could hear the sadness in Kagome's voice as he set aside what he was doing to stand in the kitchen doorway and look at her directly. "What do you mean? What happened to the rest of them?"

"They," Kagome began before choking on the next words. Old guilt washed over her in a fresh wave. "They were killed in an attack. Three large Hollows attacked the area that I used to live in. The house was crushed while they were still inside." She felt Inuyasha by her side in an instant and took a small amount of comfort in the gentle hand that he placed on her shoulder. "When I get back to the Court I'm supposed to have a meeting about the attack with Captain-Commander Yamamoto," she said softly.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked slightly confused. "From what you've told me, that doesn't sound like the kind of thing that the shinigami would keep an interest in after it happened."

Kagome turned to look Inuyasha in the eye and bit her lip. She knew that he was going to be mad that she hadn't mentioned it earlier. "Inuyasha," she said before pausing. "Underneath the wreckage of my old home, we found a white baboon pelt." She could feel Inuyasha stiffen instantly as his hand tightened on her shoulder. "I think that Naraku planned for that attack to happen as a way to get my attention."

"But that's not possible," Inuyasha argued slowly. "He's gone. I saw him disappear with my own eyes the day of the battle."

"I've thought about that," Kagome said in a soft voice hoping to keep the half-demon as calm as possible. "When I made the wish that got rid of Naraku, I wished for him to disappear from _this _world. And I think that he would have made him self known before he did if he was in Soul Society." She trailed off as she watched Inuyasha's reaction to what she was telling him.

"Then where is he?" Inuyasha ground out. He had thought that Naraku was gone. He had put that part of his life behind him. The bastard wasn't supposed to show up again five hundred years later.

Kagome took a deep breath before saying, "I think that he's in Hueco Mundo; the Hollow world. I told my captain that I thought that Naraku was able to manipulate and control Hollows the same way he used to do with those demons, so a team was sent there to see if they could find any sign of him there. They hadn't returned when I left though. That's what my meeting with the Captain-Commander is about."

"What have you told them about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. There wasn't much that scared him, but he still had nightmares involving Naraku. "Do they know about everything that he did?"

"No," Kagome said as she shook her head. "I only told them that he was very evil and that I fought against him when I was alive. I told them that he liked to control weaker creatures, but that's it. I really don't know how they would react to being told everything."

Inuyasha put both hands on Kagome's shoulders and turned her so that she faced him fully. "You have to tell them. You have to tell them everything about him. If they don't know what's out there they may not take him as seriously as they should."

"Inuyasha, I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Of what?" Inuyasha asked. "We've faced Naraku before and we can do it again," he said confidently.

"Not of Naraku. It's Soul Society," she said. "They have a history of getting rid of people that they consider a danger to the balance of the worlds. If I tell them about Naraku I'll have to tell them about demons. I don't want anything to happen to you or Sesshoumaru or Shippo or Kouga or anyone else."

Inuyasha laughed. "That's all? Kagome, we can take care of ourselves. You don't have to worry about us," he said with a small smirk. "But you need to tell them about Naraku as soon as you can. As much as I want you to stay here forever, you have to go back as soon as you can. Is there any way to go back tonight?"

"I would have to ask Urahara," she said thoughtfully. "He's sort of my contact point in this world."

"Then we'll leave now," Inuyasha said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He went to the kitchen to turn off everything that could cause a fire. He considered leaving a note for Sesshoumaru but decided not to if for no other reason than to annoy his half-brother. Opening the window in the living room, Inuyasha crouched down slightly and said, "Get on. We'll get where we need to go quicker this way."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders before his large hands hooked underneath her knees and pulled her the rest of the way onto his back. He bounced her once so that he could adjust and slide his hands farther up her thighs and she would fit closer to his back. Both paused for a moment and let themselves be wrapped in the familiarity of the position before they were out the window with a strong leap.

Kagome took a deep breath as the wind whipped through her hair. She had missed the feeling of flying she got when she was seated securely on Inuyasha's back. When she felt a gentle squeeze on one leg, she looked down to see Inuyasha looking at her expectantly. "Oh! Directions, right," she said with an embarrassed laugh and proceeded to direct him towards the Urahara Shop.

When they reached their destination and Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back and pulled him into the shop with her. "Urahara?" She called out as she stepped into the front portion of the store. "Urahara, are you here? I need to talk to you."

"In the back," answered a voice muffled by the walls.

Kagome opened the door into the main seating room and found Urahara seated with a book and some tea. "Is there any way that you can get me back to Soul Society tonight? The sooner the better," she said.

"Hello, Kagome," Kisuke greeted as he marked his spot in his book. "And why would you want…to…oh my," he trailed off once his eyes landed on Inuyasha sans his disguising spell. "Who is your friend, Kagome? And more importantly, _what _is he?" Kisuke was off of the floor in an instant as he inspected the dog-eared young man. His interest was only further piqued when the young man elicited a rumbling growl.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped between the scientist and his potential research project to gain his attention once more. "Something important has come up and I need to go back to Soul Society as soon as possible. I was supposed to have a meeting with the Captain-Commander tomorrow, but I don't think that it can wait anymore."

Kisuke looked at her seriously for a moment, but upon seeing the determination in her eyes he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fine, fine, but it's going to take a moment for me to get in touch with them and open a gate. Go downstairs and wait there. I have Senkaimon of my own that should work." He walked off to another room once Kagome nodded and walked over to the strange hatch door.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked into the hole in the floor before Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped through the door. Kagome tried to stifle the initial scream that wanted to come forth as they freefell and her stomach dropped. She hadn't done anything like this in quite a while. Softening the landing on the first tall rock that they came to, Inuyasha continued to jump from rock to rock until they were safely on the ground.

When he didn't immediately let her go, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha questioningly. "Kagome," he began in a low voice. "I never got the chance to say goodbye to you. And when you left last time I had so many regrets. I know that I always took you for granted. You were always by my side no matter what I did or said, and I started to assume that you really would always be there. But," he had to pause and search for the right words. "When you were gone, I realized how stupid I was."

Kagome's breath hitched as his free hand came up to brush her cheek before he pushed his fingers into her hair.

"I missed you so much," he said as his eyes roamed her face. "Five hundred years is a lot of time to think about all of your mistakes."

Kagome watched as he looked into her eyes, and she could see a pain there that he'd kept hidden during their last few days together. She swore that he was about to speak again until a familiar voice called from several feet away, "Alright, the Court has agreed to patch a gateway between their Senkaimon and mine. It should come up in a moment, so follow me," Kisuke said as he swung his cane leisurely and pretended as though he hadn't just interrupted a personal moment.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and pulled her after her strange shinigami contact. But as Kagome looked down at their joined hands, she noticed a small but telling difference in the way Inuyasha was touching her. It wasn't the firm grip that he usually used, but he held her hand much more gently. She looked back up to what she could see of his face and, though he was scowling slightly, she could see a light blush covering his cheeks.

They reached the large Senkaimon just as the gateway began to glow and a black butterfly fluttered out to circle around Kagome's head. "Whenever you're ready," Kisuke said.

As Kagome made to step away from Inuyasha, he pulled her back to look at her one more time. "I told you that I had my regrets and plenty of time to think about my mistakes," he spoke before swallowing his nervousness. "But I'm fixing all of that right now."

Kagome was shocked when Inuyasha leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her to him tightly and buried one hand deeply in her hair. She stopped breathing for a moment before she responded just the way she had always imagined she would in the situation. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her face so that their lips fit perfectly together. It was gentle and loving, but not aggressive in any way. When Inuyasha eventually pulled away, Kagome took a deep breath and looked into golden eyes. "Go," he said as he gave her a gentle push to get her on her way.

Kisuke gave Kagome a knowing look as she stopped just short of the gate. "Well I wasn't expecting that," he said with a smile. As Kagome blushed deeply, he added, "And just one more thing, Kagome." With that he used the bottom of his cane to push Kagome out of her faux body before he caught his limp creation. "I should probably keep this with me for the next time that you're here."

Kagome nodded at the blond man before taking one last look at the half-demon behind her. She smiled softly at him before following after the butterfly with a small wave.

* * *

AN: Okay, so holy shit. Things could not have gone much worse while I was writing this chapter. Both hinges on my laptop screen broke and the damn thing wouldn't stay open on its own anymore! Luckily, my dad works for IBM and has a metric shit-ton of spare computer parts lying around. He'll hopefully have that back to me in a couple of days. But that meant that I had to finish this chapter on my fiancé's old super-crappy laptop that he doesn't use anymore. Now I know why he stopped using it. This thing seriously sucks. *sigh* Anyway! I know that this chapter ended a little earlier than before, but that's for good reason. This chapter, as-is, currently stands at fourteen pages. That is four pages and more than 2,000 words longer than the original. I planned on extending the final scene of the original Chapter Nine, but it would have made this ridiculously long. So now the original last scene is going to be moved to the beginning of the next chapter. It'll be longer, better, and explain more. I'm super happy that I get to post all of these now! Thank you so much for re-reading this (or reading it for the first time if you're just finding it)! I hope you've enjoyed what I have so far, and don't forget to tell me what you think so far!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

AN: I know I said that I wouldn't post any new chapters until revisions were done on all of my stories, but I'm bending (not breaking) my rule. My readers are awesome and you've all put up with a lot from me over the years, so I think you deserve some new material. I'm finding a loophole in my 'no new stuff' rule in that I chopped off the last scene from Chapter Nine to extend in Chapter Ten. Since that scene is technically 'old' material, we'll just say that I'm finishing some revisions on this story. And since I can't just post a whole chapter for a single scene, I'll just have to add some new stuff, right? *wink*

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Ten

As Kagome stepped from the Senkaimon and reentered Soul Society she was greeted by one of the masked members of the Kidou Corps. "Kagome Higurashi," he addressed. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto has agreed to move up your scheduled meeting and grant you audience today. You are to report to his office immediately."

Kagome nodded curtly in acknowledgement of the order as she said, "Thank you." With that, the members of the Kidou Corps disappeared as soon as the Senkaimon was sealed once more, and Kagome took off running as quickly as she could towards the first division. She had to focus on her task. Her mind wanted to return to the moment she had shared with Inuyasha only minutes prior, but she knew that she had more important matters to deal with first. There would be time to reflect later.

Running through the white streets of the Court, Kagome began to regain her bearings. Her power still came to her easier in this environment and she found that her stamina was much greater than it was in the living world. Kagome took a deep breath before using the Shunpo steps that she had been struggling to maintain during the past week. The greater speeds caused her hair to whip behind her and she was reminded of how she felt riding on Inuyasha's back. _'Stop it,'_ she told herself as she focused on her steps once more. _'That's for later. Getting to the First Division is the priority right now.'_

Kagome made good time and slowed down to a run as she entered the halls of the First Division. Normally she would have been more respectful and walked through the quiet halls, but she may have waited too long for this meeting as it was. Slowing her steps, Kagome finally reached the Captain-Commander's office and saw that the door was already open. She knocked lightly on the open door as she poked her head inside. Yamamoto sat at his desk and her own captain stood to the right of the large desk. _'He must have been called here when Urahara let them know that I was coming back early,' _she thought as she stepped into the room.

She had been a little nervous about the meeting before her arrival, but when she saw the serious expressions on both men's faces Kagome began to feel a little sick. Yamamoto spoke first. "You've requested to return from your mission early so that we may hold this meeting. What is your reason for this, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome bowed deeply in respect before she straightened and tried to speak. No sound came from her mouth and she had to swallow thickly before she was able to find her voice again. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Captain Kyouraku," she addressed. "I…I—" Kagome faltered as she realized that she had no idea how to begin. So, at risk of facing consequences for not answering a direct question from a commanding office, Kagome posed her own question. "Sir, has the reconnaissance team returned from Hueco Mundo?"

Both men seemed a little surprised that Kagome hadn't answered the question and Shunsui turned towards his old teacher curious about what the old man would say. "Yes, Miss Higurashi," Yamamoto answered slowly. "They have returned and reported to me. They found no traces or signs of the individual that you described."

Kagome felt as though the air had been knocked out of her for a moment. Her mind raced as she went over her past encounters with Naraku and everything she had ever learned about him. A stray memory echoed through her mind as she heard Inuyasha say, _"He's damn hard to find if he doesn't want to be found." _She knew that he had been talking about Shippo at the time, but the statement was also true for Naraku.

Taking several quick steps closer to the desk and forgetting about the formality that the situation called for, Kagome held slightly trembling hands out as though pleading for the men to hear her out for a moment. "He doesn't want to be found. If he doesn't want you to know that he's there, you won't know. In the past we would try to track him for weeks and months, but we only ever saw him when he came to us or let us know where he was!" Kagome took a moment to swallow and organize her thoughts before she continued to ramble. She knew that if they did find Naraku it would mean trying to defeat him again, and that thought sent a jolt of fear through her that she hadn't felt in a long time. There were so many sorrowful and terrifying memories attached to just the name that Kagome couldn't imagine seeing his face again.

For the first time, since the possibility of his continued existence had come up, Kagome realized exactly where this road would lead. She would have to face him again, and there would be no wishing him away this time. He would have to be killed—destroyed. Kagome could feel her chest begin to tighten as it became harder to breathe. How was she supposed to face the one who killed her?

Kagome was torn from her thoughts and whipped around when a warm hand gripped her shoulder. She looked into the concerned eyes of her captain and she was able to breathe a little easier.

"Kagome," Shunsui began. "Are you okay?" He was worried about the young woman. She had appeared calm enough when she had entered the office and acted as professional as always, but things changed quickly when she learned that the reconnaissance team hadn't found anything. There was a small spike in her energy as she seemed to draw into her own thoughts, and she only recovered enough to nervously ramble about someone not wanting to be found. But he decided that things were going too far when Kagome's breathing became shallow and tears started to fall from wide, glazed eyes.

Kagome finally noticed the tears on her cheeks when the moisture began to dry and make her skin itch. She wiped furiously at the small trails with her hands as she tried to nod. "I'm fine," she managed to say with a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm…I'm not sure what came over me."

"Why don't you have a seat, Miss Higurashi?" Yamamoto suggested as he motioned to one of the cushions in front of his desk. It was time to get to the bottom of things.

Shunsui ushered the girl over to her seat and then made himself comfortable on a neighboring cushion a couple of feet away. "Now, Kagome," he said softly to get her attention and keep her calm. "You've told us this man's name, that he is powerful, that you believe he is in Hueco Mundo, and that he may pose a threat to Soul Society. Why don't you tell us _about _him and how exactly you know him?"

Kagome looked between the two men in the room with her before resting her gaze on her hands resting in her lap. "What does Soul Society know about demons?" She asked quietly. She had been dreading the answer ever since she realized that she had to ask the question.

"We are aware of their existence," Yamamoto answered. Kagome's head snapped up at the casual tone of voice the Captain-Commander had used. She hadn't been expecting that. "They are a race as equally old as Humans and they die just the same. The only real difference is that in almost all cases, by the time a demon dies their soul is so corrupted that they must be sent to Hell."

A small bit of hope blossomed in Kagome's chest as she asked, "So if they're not corrupt, you treat them as any other soul?"

Yamamoto nodded once before saying, "But their population had decreased significantly in the last several centuries. It isn't often that we run across demon souls, corrupted or not."

"Why are you asking about demons, Kagome?" Shunsui asked curiously. It had been a very long time since a recently deceased soul had any knowledge of demons. As far as he knew, only the oldest of shinigami still knew of their existence.

"I had to ask because it has a lot to do with how I know Naraku," Kagome answered in a stronger voice. If she expected them to take the threat that Naraku posed seriously, she had to make them understand who he was. And acting like a scared little girl wasn't going to help. "It's a very long story, and a lot of it won't have much bearing in explaining who Naraku is so I'll give you an abridged version. But before I start, I have to make one thing clear. I promise that everything that I tell you is absolutely true, no matter how absurd it sounds."

Yamamoto exchanged a look with his former student. Shunsui seemed to have much confidence in the young woman, and he had always acknowledged the younger man's remarkable ability in judging a persons character. Bracing himself for what he may hear, Yamamoto said, "Then please continue."

Kagome took a deep breath before speaking. "When I was alive in modern day Tokyo, I was able to travel five hundred years into the past. That's where I learned that demons were real, and it was where I met Naraku."

"Taking you at your word," Shunsui spoke as he tried to believe what they were being told, "how did you manage to travel through time?"

Looking at her captain, Kagome answered, "My family runs a Shinto shrine. On the grounds there was an old dry well and it was sort of the gateway between times. I never understood exactly how it worked, but I think I was allowed to use the well because I'm the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. And I think Inuyasha was allowed through because he had a deep connection to the jewel and to my soul."

"Okay, more questions," Shunsui interjected. "What is the Jewel of Four Souls and who is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is a half-demon that I met when I first traveled through time," Kagome answered with a small smile. "The Jewel of Four Souls is a powerful jewel that was created from the souls of three powerful demons and the soul of one powerful priestess. It will significantly increase the power of whoever holds it—or even just a piece of it—and it can grant any wish."

Shunsui immediately looked towards Yamamoto. That description rang a little too familiar for the both of them. "And you said that you are this jewel's guardian?" Yamamoto asked seriously. "Then where is it now?"

Kagome was quiet as she placed a hand gently just above her hip. "It's inside my body," she said. "That's where it was when I was born and that's where it returned when I died. When I first traveled to the past it was torn from my side by a demon. Inuyasha was able to kill that demon, but another eventually took it. While I was trying to get it back I accidentally shattered it, and I guess that's where everything really began," she trailed off.

When Shunsui opened his mouth again Yamamoto beat him to the punch. "Be quiet and let her say what she needs to say, boy. She will tell us the important details now, and you can satisfy your own curiosity later," he reprimanded. Looking back at the young woman before him, Yamamoto said, "Continue, Miss Higurashi."

Nodding, Kagome spoke, "Naraku was once a human bandit. But he was badly injured and for his own reasons decided that he required a stronger body. He offered himself to hundreds of low-level demons and was reborn as a half-demon. From there he continued to seek more power, and the jewel would have been able to grant his wish to become full-demon." She paused to think about what she would say next. "He was able to change his form at will and used that power to manipulate others. He lies and uses and manipulates everyone around him to get what he wants. In the past he was able control hundreds—maybe thousands—of demons, and had an army at his disposal. I can't even describe some of the horrible, evil things that he did to innocent people," Kagome said as her voice became angry and her hands fisted into the cloth covering her legs.

Kagome took several breaths to calm herself before speaking again, "In the past, I made friends with several people whom Naraku had wronged. Together we fought against him several times. His goal was always to get the complete jewel into his possession. He is a sadist and evil beyond all imagination. I'm the one who used the jewel to wish him into Hueco Mundo, though I didn't know that's what it was at the time. Even if he didn't have a grudge against me for that, he would still try to come after the jewel. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. He has to be found and destroyed."

The room was quiet for several minutes after Kagome finished speaking. Shunsui watched Kagome as Yamamoto thought about his answer. He had known that Kagome was special and was going to do great things, but he hadn't realized that she'd been destined for the same thing when she was alive. He was going to have to speak with her later.

"Is there anything else that you think should be known about the half-demon known as Naraku before I make my decision?" Yamamoto asked seriously.

Kagome thought about what she'd already said and finally decided that there was one more thing that she wanted to say. "Naraku is," her voice caught in her throat. "Naraku is very strong," she said slowly in a thick voice. "The group that I traveled with was made up of very impressive fighters. In our final battle with Naraku we even had several powerful allies on our side, but he was able to fight us almost single-handedly. He cannot be underestimated."

"Very well," Yamamoto said as he nodded his head once. "I believe that I have much to consider in regards to the situation. I will go over the reports and speak with the reconnaissance team's leader again while taking what you've told us into consideration, Miss Higurashi. I will give my decision in no more than one week's time. You are both dismissed."

Kagome and Shunsui both stood and bowed towards the Captain-Commander before walking from the office. They had walked quietly down several hallways before Shunsui took Kagome's arm and pulled her to a stop. When she turned blue-grey eyes upwards to look at him, he asked, "What happened in there, Kagome?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said as her brows scrunched together.

"When you were first told that the reconnaissance team didn't find anything," he clarified. "You were fine one moment, but then you looked absolutely terrified. I know that you told us what we _needed _to know, but there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

Kagome's thoughts returned to the track they'd been on before Shunsui had brought her away from it, and her chest instantly tightened again. She was determined not to cry in front of him again. Shaking her head, Kagome closed her eyes tight and took deep breaths as she tried to force away the memories of red eyes.

Shunsui watched Kagome carefully. This wasn't a side of her that he was used to. She was usually happy and smiling and strong. Something about this Naraku person was able to shake her deep to her core, and that in itself was unsettling. His eyes caught the movement as one hand rose to rest over her stomach and grip the fabric of her uniform there. Suddenly a question came to mind. It wasn't one that was asked often, if ever, because it usually didn't matter and most didn't remember. But Shunsui pulled Kagome to the side of the hall as he leaned down to ask quietly, "Kagome, how did you die?"

Kagome's eyes flew open and she looked as though she'd been struck. It took a moment but when she eventually took in a breath to answer it caught in her throat and only came out as a broken sound. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth in embarrassment as it had sounded pathetic even to her ears.

Lips pressed into a thin line, Shunsui gently grabbed Kagome's upper arm and pulled her the remaining distance out of the First Division barracks. When he caught Kagome's questioning look all he said was, "We're going somewhere that you can talk about this and get it out of your system." He didn't think that he could handle seeing Kagome like this for much longer.

As soon as they stepped outside, Shunsui wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and disappeared.

* * *

Juushiro was at his home as opposed to his office under doctor's orders, but was managing to at least get some of his paperwork done. He was seated comfortably at his low table with some warm tea to ease the ache in his throat, and he wasn't particularly surprised when Shunsui slid open his door and stepped inside. He was surprised, however, when Kagome was pulled in by her arm before the door was shut. His friend seemed unusually serious as he pushed the young woman into a seated position on the opposite side of the table before taking a seat on one of the sides between them.

"Hello, Kagome," Juushiro greeted unsurely. Looking to his long-time friend, he asked, "What in the world is wrong? You both look terrible, and that's coming from someone who's currently on ordered bed rest." He frowned when his attempt to lighten the mood failed and looked seriously at Shunsui. He hadn't failed to notice that Kagome hadn't looked directly at either of them since she'd sat down.

Shunsui sighed as he removed his hat and placed it on the table. "We just left a meeting with Old Man Yama," he said. "Kagome came back a day early because she something that she needed to tell us about that Naraku person that the recon team was sent to find."

"And you decided to come here when you were done?" Juushiro asked tentatively. He could easily tell that something was wrong, but he wasn't going to demand answers just yet.

Shunsui looked over at Kagome who had simply sat quietly. "Kagome became very upset at one point. I have an idea why, but she hasn't told me yet. I do think it would help if she got it off of her chest though," he said as he glanced back towards the white haired man. "I'm not too proud to admit that you're a better listener than I am. People have always come to you when they needed someone to talk to, so I brought her here."

Kagome felt foolish. She was a little annoyed at her captain for treating her like a child, but she was more embarrassed that he had brought her to Captain Ukitake's home. She didn't want him to see her weak side. If she was going to cry or be upset, she would much rather do it in the privacy of her own home. "Kagome," called a gentle voice. She looked up to meet concerned emerald eyes. "No matter what Shunsui says, you don't have to talk about anything that you don't want to talk about. But know that nothing said will ever leave this room," Juushiro smiled softly at her and she could feel her stomach flip.

"I don't mind," Kagome said. "I just haven't talked about it since it happened, and honestly I've tried not to even think about it."

Gathering all of his paperwork and setting it aside, Juushiro turned his full attention to the two sitting at his table. "What haven't you talked about, Kagome?" He asked gently. When she didn't answer after a moment, he turned his attention towards his friend for any amount of help.

Shunsui decided to try a different approach. "Tell us about your life, Kagome. You mentioned traveling with a group of friends in the meeting," he coaxed.

Kagome brightened a little at the happy memories she had of her friends. "Yeah, they were like a second family to me," she said as she looked up. "When I first met Inuyasha we hated each other," she laughed a little at the thought of their first meeting. "But we were pretty much forced to be around one another, and eventually we came to look out for each other."

"And he was the half-demon, right?" Shunsui prompted.

"Half-demon?" Juushiro asked in surprise. How long had it been since he'd heard anything about demons, much less half-demons?

Shunsui hummed as he grinned lazily. "Kagome here used to lead quite an interesting life. Everything from traveling five hundred years into the past and protecting a magical jewel to fighting an evil half-demon bent on destruction, she lived her own adventure fairytale."

Juushiro turned wide eyes forward to land on a sheepish Kagome. "Did you really do all of that?" He asked a little awed at the small woman before him.

"That's not even half of it," she tried to joke as she laughed nervously. Without Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha by her side for support, this was going to be hard to talk about. "The whole story is really long, but I suppose the highlights are that I was the reincarnation of a priestess, I was born with a magic jewel that I was meant to protect inside my body, and then I shattered the jewel and had to travel across Japan to collect all of the pieces," she said as she counted off points on her fingers. "I traveled with a group of friends. Aside from Inuyasha, there was Shippo. He was a little fox demon, and he was so cute! He liked to play pranks, but he was always so brave even though he was so small." Kagome smiled wistfully at the memory of the little boy.

"Who else?" Juushiro asked.

"Well," Kagome thought back, "after Shippo, we met Miroku. He was a monk who had a cursed hand. The curse was originally placed on his grandfather by Naraku, but would be passed down to each son until Naraku was defeated. It was a wind tunnel that could be used as a powerful weapon, but it would eventually kill the owner." She briefly wondered if the curse disappeared when Naraku did since was technically sent to one of the worlds of the afterlife. Remembering that Inuyasha had said he and Sango had many happy years together, she supposed that it had disappeared. "And then there was Sango," she said with a smile as she thought of the girl who had become a sister. "She was from a clan of demon slayers. She was so strong and I always looked up to her. She had a little brother who Naraku controlled for a long time. She also had a little two-tailed fire cat named Kirara."

Kagome sat and told the men many stories about her adventures through the past. She told them about Sesshoumaru and Kouga. She even told them about Kikyo and the rivalry they'd had for Inuyasha's affection. She noticed that Juushiro seemed to smile less at those parts, and she wondered if his illness was bothering him. They had both been very interested when she mentioned that her soul had been taken from her body several times. They laughed when told them about Miroku's behavior towards Sango, and grown quiet when told about the heinous things that Naraku had done to people. But for the most part she enjoyed telling her new friends about her adventures from a previous life.

"Kagome," Shunsui began after she had simply told them that they had been able to complete the jewel and banish Naraku. "How did you die?" He ignored the glare that Juushiro sent his way. He was aware that it was a fairly rude question to ask—it was one of the many reasons that nobody ever asked it—but he had the feeling that Kagome hadn't completely come to terms with how she died. Until she accepted all of what had happened, she would always be held back.

The tightness returned to Kagome's chest. Thinking about how it felt when Naraku's tentacle impaled her made her hand come to grip at her stomach. "I…" She began softly before breathing deep and letting it out slowly. "It was during the last battle with Naraku," she finally managed. "Things seemed to be going okay. We hadn't gained much ground, but we hadn't really lost any either. But then…then a space opened between my friends, and it was just enough for," she paused as her breath hitched slightly and she bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. Trying again, she said, "It was just enough for Naraku—" That time she wasn't able to stop the choked sob that passed her lips. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to collect herself and wave off the hand that Shunsui reached towards her. He had been right. She needed to say it out loud. If she was going to face Naraku again and not freeze up when she saw him, she needed to get past what he had done to her.

Kagome took a shaky breath before speaking slowly, "Naraku's tentacle impaled my stomach. Then he poisoned me with his miasma." She closed her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. A phantom ache had appeared as she thought about the moment just before her death. "It hurt so much," she didn't even care that she was crying anymore. "But I had to do something, so I wished him out of the living world. I was so scared because I knew that I was going to die. Even if he hadn't poisoned me, I wouldn't have survived that injury."

Shunsui closed his eyes as Kagome stopped talking. She wasn't crying as hard as the day that she had woken up in the hospital, but her quiet cries unsettled him. He watched as Juushiro smoothly stood before walking around the table to kneel at Kagome's side.

Laying an arm across Kagome's shaking shoulders, Juushiro used his other hand to tip Kagome's head up so that she was looking at him. For a moment he was pulled into the same stormy blue eyes that he'd admired that night by the lake, but when he shook himself from his own thoughts, he said, "I've had my share of serious injuries, but I've never died. I can't imagine how terrifying an experience like that must be," he spoke gently as he watched a tear roll down her cheek before wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. "I've seen souls come here who remember their deaths and are driven mad by it. You must be a very strong person to remember such an event and still be able to smile and laugh and care for others as you do."

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't crying anymore, but as a few stray tears escaped her eyes Juushiro wiped each one away with a gentle hand. He smiled at her happily when she stopped crying and she felt herself slowly smiling back. Her heart suddenly fluttered in her chest when she realized that one of his fingers lingered on her cheek from brushing away the last tear. Kagome quickly turned her face away and rubbed her eyes with her hands in a hope to hide the blush she could feel heating her cheeks. Still looking away from the white haired man, she asked, "May I use your bathroom to freshen up a little?"

"Certainly," Juushiro answered. "If you go down that hall, it's the first door on the right," he said as he pointed her in the right direction.

Shunsui let out a relieved sigh once Kagome had left the room. He was glad that she had finally seemed to start accepting the means of her death. Casting a glance towards his best friend, he smirked and tilted his head up towards the ceiling when he saw that the man's gaze was lingering down the hallway. Shunsui had always been the flirt of the pair, but he was beginning to think that maybe Juushiro had found someone who seriously held his interest.

* * *

Kagome had picked Aya up that evening from her lieutenant's care, and the little girl had been ecstatic at Kagome's early return. Lieutenant Ise had reminded her that she had two days to write up and turn in her report to Captain Kyouraku, and Kagome had nodded before taking the squealing girl in her arms home. Since Aya had already eaten supper they enjoyed a bath together before their customary story time followed by bed.

Unable to sleep, Kagome had moved to sit in one of the windows in their small living room as she let her mind wander. It had been such an eventful day, but she finally allowed herself to think back to Inuyasha's parting gesture. She touched her lips as she frowned in confusion. At one time she knew that she would have been overjoyed by the man's kiss.

When he had first kissed her she had been shocked, and she thought that may have been the reason that she hadn't melted into Inuyasha's arms right away. So she had returned the kiss as she thought she should. She had enjoyed the kiss and it had left her a little breathless, but butterflies didn't dance in her stomach for him anymore.

At the thought of butterflies, Kagome blushed again as she thought about Juushiro's lingering touch on her cheek. Her heart fluttered and there was a tickle in the pit of her stomach. As she realized that she was smiling like an idiot she also remembered that those were all feelings that she had associated with Inuyasha at one point.

Kagome's eyes widened a little as a new thought struck her. _'Am I falling for someone else? And not just anyone else, but a captain?' _Her worried eyes turned skyward, and as she saw the bright moon whose soft white light reminded her of a certain captain's pale skin and hair, her troubled thoughts dissipated. Kagome smiled as she softly admitted to the moon, "Maybe."

* * *

AN: Oh. Em. Gee. So much talking in this chapter! If I'm completely honest, I hate dialogue. If I could write an entire story without a single character saying a word, I totally would. (A future experimental project, maybe?) But there's only so many ways to say 'he said/she said' and keep it interesting. I try my best at breaking it up and making it interesting and dynamic to read, but sometimes I think I fail at that…Anyway, this isn't even _really_ new material. For those who remember the original Chapter Nine, you'll notice that this chapter ended on a very similar scene. This chapter is essentially an expansion on what happened during all of that rushed mess I threw down at the end of original Chapter Nine. _This_ is why I stopped new Chapter Nine when I did, because I knew that these scenes would be long as hell. Well, from this point on it's going to be all new material! We are officially caught up with the old story. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to tell me what you think, and—as always—thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Bleach nor any of their characters. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo, respectively. I only own any original characters that may appear.

AN: Sorry for the long absence. I was supposed to get married and was very busy planning, but things came up and we had to cancel everything a month and a half away from the date. The decision to cancel everything happened literally minutes before invitations were sent out. We were AT the post office with a huge bag of invitations and just left. It was pretty devastating. But now that I've gotten through most of the depression and bitterness, I'm ready to get back to writing :] Also, I know that a while back I said that there would be no new material until all my stories were updated, but I really want to work on this right now. I'm a big fat liar. Enjoy.

* * *

Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Eleven

Kagome walked the halls of the Eighth Division's office building with her first report folder in hand. It had been a slightly awkward two days since her return from the living world. She was still embarrassed about crying and causing a fuss the day of her return, but there wasn't much that she could do about it now. Reaching her captain's office, she popped her head through the doorway and wasn't surprised to see the lone figure of Lieutenant Ise working on paperwork. "Roof?" She questioned the older woman.

"Roof," Nanao confirmed with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll see if I can talk him down," Kagome offered and headed for the stairs at the lieutenant's hum that plainly held no hope.

Squinting at the bright sunlight that greeted her on the high roof, Kagome blinked a few times to adjust her vision before carefully crossing the roof to the lounging captain. She cleared her throat when she came to a stop and waited for her commanding officer to acknowledge her presence.

"Ah, Kagome," Shunsui drawled as he tipped his hat back to glance at the young woman. "Is that your mission report? I've been looking forward to going over that; let's see it," he ordered with an extended hand.

Suddenly nervous, Kagome asked, "You're going to read it now?"

"Why not?" He asked. "This is your first report, and you're right here. I'll be able to let you know if there's anything you'll need to work on for next time."

Taking a seat next to the large man, Kagome handed over her report before falling back with a soft groan to lay with one arm over her eyes. Shunsui chuckled as he sat up and began skimming the report. "Now, now…it's not that bad. It looks pretty good for your first time." When Kagome didn't respond, Shunsui marked his page with a finger, closed the folder, and looked down at the sulking woman. "This isn't about the report, is it?" He watched Kagome shake her head without removing her arm from her face and smirked at her behavior. "Are you feeling any better since our talk the other day?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders but otherwise remained silent.

"Have you been back to talk to Juu? I told you that he's a good listener," Shunsui continued.

There was a short pause before Kagome shook her head slightly.

"Why not?"

Peeking out from beneath her arm, she mumbled softly, "I don't know." Upon receiving a knowing look from her captain, Kagome uncovered her face with a frustrated sigh and amended her answer. "It's just…I wish I had friends to talk to about this kind of stuff. I always had someone when I was alive—Sango, Mama, Kaede, even Miroku—but here…I'm just starting to realize how much I miss my friends from when I was alive."

Shunsui was slightly taken aback as he asked, "Do you not think of us your friends?"

"Please don't take it the wrong way, but as great as everyone in the squads that I've met is, you're all high-ranking officers—captains, lieutenants, seated at least—and who am I? I'm an unseated nobody. I'm working to go up in the ranks, but I know that I'll be plain Kagome for a while." Leaning forward to rest her crossed arms and chin on her knees, Kagome looked at the Court's skyline as she continued, "And things are worse at the academy. It's like everyone is scared of me…"

Gently laying a large hand atop Kagome's raven hair, Shunsui spoke, "You aren't a nobody, Kagome. Trust me. Most captains have trouble remembering all the names of their own unseated officers, but everyone knows who you are. You'll be an officer eventually, just give it time. And I don't know about the other academy students, but you have many friends within the squads. We know that you're in a tough position right now, but we're all here for you."

Kagome turned her head to study her captain's face. Smiling softly, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about my past life a lot these last few days and I guess it has me a little confused and lonely…and maybe a little sad."

"That's okay," Shunsui reassured. "But remember that you have plenty of people to talk to if you ever need it."

Smiling, Kagome nodded and was quiet for a moment before she said, "I told Lieutenant Ise that I would try to talk you into coming back to the office, you know." When her captain's face fell, she laughed lightly and added, "You wouldn't want to make me look bad, would you?"

Hanging his head, Shunsui answered, "I suppose not." He got up slowly before turning to Kagome and extending a hand to help her up. "But you're coming back with me. I still want to go over your report with you."

Kagome and Shunsui walked the halls of the division together after coming down from the roof. There was silence between them as Shunsui read over his subordinate's report, humming every now and then, until he stopped all together and grabbed Kagome's shoulder to bring her to a halt as well. "Were you planning on telling anyone about this?" He questioned as he pointed to a few lines on the page he had been reading.

Skimming the page to see what he was talking about, Kagome's eyes widened. Suddenly embarrassed, she rubbed the back of her neck as she defended, "I was, but I guess I forgot with everything else that happened when I came back."

"So you were able to release your Shikai?" He questioned further. When Kagome nodded in answer, Shunsui's smile broadened. "I think we'll skip going to the office for now. Right now, there are more important things to take care of." Kagome barely had time to sputter the beginnings of an argument before she was dragged away by the much larger man.

As they walked, Shunsui continued to question the young shinigami about her recently learned technique. "Does your zanpakutou's form change?"

Shaking her head, Kagome answered, "Not really; it does start to glow, though."

Shunsui hummed as he processed the information and pressed for more. "Tell me about the abilities you've been able to develop with it so far."

"There's not much to tell, and this is all in the report," Kagome pointed out.

"Yes," Shunsui answered, "but I want to hear it from you."

Sighing as she was dragged through the streets of the Court, Kagome answered, "Well, with Inuyasha's help, we found out that it lets me manipulate water; I think it has something to do with gravity, like the moon." Kagome stumbled slightly as they abruptly changed direction. "Where are we going?" She finally shouted as she became more flustered.

"I was taking you to a practice field, but I'm taking you to a different one now," Shunsui answered. "Keep going. What else?"

"All I really know is that during the day I have to be near a body of water. At night, water just appears…I think it's pulled from the air." Thinking more about her training with Inuyasha, Kagome added, "When Inuyasha and I were sparring, I managed to hit him a few times with Tsukiko when she was unsealed. He said that it got harder for him to move—like his limbs were heavier—so I don't know for sure, but I think if I hit something with the unsealed blade, the gravity increases around whatever I hit."

"Anything else?" Shunsui asked. "You said it lets you manipulate water; how?"

"For the most part, the water moves however I direct Tsukiko; I move her to the left, the water flows to the left. I'm honestly still trying to figure all of this out, myself. At night, I can direct small amounts of water with my hands, though," Kagome explained. "Are you going to tell me _exactly_ where we're going?"

Giving in, Shunsui answered, "I'm taking you to Ugendo's training grounds. There's plenty of water for you there."

"Ugendo?" Kagome asked confused.

"Juushirou's estate in Division Thirteen," Shunsui supplied.

Kagome dug her heels into the ground a little more. "Do we have to?" She asked. "There isn't anywhere else?"

Shunsui could feel nervousness rolling off of Kagome in waves. Stopping for a moment, he turned to face his subordinate. "Why are you avoiding Juu?" He asked plainly. Since her return, Kagome had been hesitant to visit the thirteenth division, and he was curious as to the reason.

Gaping at the question for a moment, Kagome's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally spoke in a small voice, "I don't know."

Shunsui studied the blush creeping across Kagome's face and the edges of her ears before pulling her to the far side of the street they were on. "I don't think I've ever asked you, but what do you think of Captain Ukitake?" He questioned gently.

Kagome's blush deepened and her eyes widened slightly as she quietly said, "He's very nice and polite. He's easy to be around."

Thinking over her words, Shunsui hummed to himself before pushing a little more. "That's what everyone seems to think. But I'd also like to know how you _feel_ about him."

Small butterflies began dancing in Kagome's stomach and she had to shake her head to dispel the effect it had on her. "I'm not sure…why does it matter?" She asked.

Shunsui sighed as he readjusted his hat and spoke, "Everyone likes Juushirou and many people respect him, but because of his illness he isn't close to very many people. He's been my best friend since we were in the academy together. I want him to be happy, and I think you make him happy."

Kagome was stunned momentarily. "What?" She asked to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"And I think you like him, too," Shunsui elaborated. "So that's why I asked: how do you feel about Captain Ukitake?"

She wasn't sure where the sudden surge of anger came from—possibly from having all of her other emotions completely frazzled to the point of exhaustion—but Kagome suddenly decided that she'd had enough. Standing up a little straighter and lifting her chin, she said, "I'm not sure how I feel about him. Something happened in the living world—something personal that is _not_ in the report—and I'm really confused! I think I might feel _something_ for Captain Ukitake, but I'm not sure what it is right now. But honestly, _Captain_, while I understand that you're concerned for your friend and I mean no disrespect, I don't think that my romantic feelings are any of your business."

Watching as Kagome quickly walked away from him—towards Division Thirteen he noticed—Shunsui suddenly felt like an ass. After the years spent around Nanao, he should have learned to keep his mouth shut on certain topics by now. When he caught up with the petite woman who was currently angry at him, he noticed just how tense her back and shoulders were. _'I must have really hit a nerve,'_ he sullenly thought to himself.

"Why exactly are we going Ugendo's practice grounds?" Kagome asked in a flat voice as they approached their destination.

"I would like to see what you're capable of. This sort of advancement may just promote you to a seated position," Shunsui explained gently. He didn't want to risk saying anything else to increase Kagome's ire. While he certainly wasn't afraid of the small woman, he didn't want her to be angry with him, and he felt bad about upsetting her.

Kagome only nodded her head once as they continued to walk in tense silence. Entering the Division Thirteen grounds only made her tense up even more, and things didn't get any better as they approached the walkway to Captain Ukitake's pavilion. Shunsui laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as he stopped her and spoke, "You can go over by the pond's bank if you want. I'll go let Juu know that we're here and why."

With his offer that allowed her to save a little face, Kagome's frustration with her captain waned a little, but was far from gone. "Thanks," she said before walking away.

Shunsui ran a hand over his face as he knocked on Juushirou's door. When there wasn't an answer, he slid the door open to peek inside but was startled when a voice called his name from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Juushirou asked as he approached with a small bag in hand.

"You didn't answer the door so I wanted to make sure that everything was okay," answered the larger man as he stepped aside so that the fairer man could enter his home.

Juushirou hummed in understanding as he walked towards his kitchen. "I'm just returning from the Fourth Division. I needed a refill on my medicine." Looking out his window as his hands went through the motions of mixing some of the bitter medicine with tea and honey, he asked, "Is that Kagome by the pond?"

"Yeah," Shunsui groaned as he removed his hat to run a hand through his hair.

"She looks angry," Juushirou observed. He walked over to his friend and the two men stepped outside to walk towards the water's edge.

Sighing, Shunsui said, "Yeah, that would be my fault."

"What did you do?" Juushirou asked as he sipped his tea and made a face despite the added sweetness of the honey.

There was a slight pause before Shunsui said, "I may have told her that you were interested in her and asked how she felt about you."

Being the last thing that he'd been expecting to hear, Juushirou spit out the tea he'd just sipped and began coughing in his surprise. Righting himself and pulling out a handkerchief he kept in his robes to dab at his mouth, the white-haired man turned to look at his oldest friend in utter disbelief. "Why in the world would you do that?" He all but shouted at the taller man.

"She's been acting weird," Shunsui defended as he held his hands in front of himself. "I thought that might have something to do with it. I wasn't completely wrong, but I wasn't really right either. I messed up."

Glancing over towards the young woman aggressively going through her kendo stances, Juushirou asked, "Well since you asked, what did she say?"

"Well," Shunsui drawled, "something happened on her mission that she wouldn't tell me about. She said that she's confused right now, but that she thinks there might be something there." He smiled when he saw his friend blink in surprise. Giving the other man a quick wink, he continued, "But I brought her out here because I wanted to see her Shikai for myself."

Jumping on the topic change, Juushirou asked, "She's already achieved Shikai?"

"According the report she turned in earlier," he said as he waved said report in the air. "She was fighting a large Hollow and her zanpakutou spoke to her mid-fight. Its name is Tsukiko, apparently."

The men saw Kagome glance their way, but she quickly turned away when she saw the white-haired captain. _'I can't believe that he would just __**ask**__ me something like that,'_ Kagome silently griped to herself. _'What ever happened to boundaries?'_ Setting her sights and frustrations on a nearby tree, she murmured, "Rise, Tsukiko." Watching as the blade gave off a faint glow, she churned the water in the nearby pond for a moment before repeating her actions by the river and taking off the top portion of her target. She knew that the two captains were watching, but she really didn't want to speak to either of them right now; one for anger and the other for mortification. Using the only other trick she currently had in her bag for daylight hours, Kagome kept one hand on Tsukiko's hilt while pressing the flat of the blade against the palm of the other hand. Using the flat sword as a guide, she raised a wall of water out of the pond that would act as a churning, moving shield. The wall froze over into a thick wall of ice before Kagome released the technique and the wall melted into the pond once more.

Sealing her zanpakutou and sheathing it, Kagome walked up the small incline to the two captains and bowed respectfully. While they were all usually on friendly terms, she didn't feel like being informal with them at the moment. "That's all that I'm able to do during the day right now. May I request to spend the rest of the day volunteering in the Fourth Division?"

Shunsui nodded as he said, "Sure." He watched Kagome walk away and spoke to his friend, "I think I might need help fixing this."

* * *

"Nanao-chan," Shunsui whined when he finally made his way back into their office.

Without even looking up from her filing, Nanao acknowledged, "It's nice to see that you finally decided to show up."

"Nanao-chan," the captain whined again ignoring his lieutenant's statement, "I need your help."

Nanao took her glasses off to rub the bridge of her nose before replacing the frames and looking at her captain. "What happened this time?"

"I made Kagome angry and now she doesn't want to be around me. She asked to go work with Retsu for the rest of the day," Shunsui pouted as he took a seat at his desk.

"And what exactly did you do to make her angry?" Nanao asked. Kagome usually had plenty of patience when dealing with their flirtatious man-child of a captain. She was truly curious as to what he could have done to upset the girl.

He knew that she was going to scold him, but Shunsui needed his lieutenant's help. She was good at thinking of ways around problems, and she was a woman. He was hoping that she would be able to better understand Kagome's mindset than him. "I said something I shouldn't have…" He admitted.

Narrowing her violet eyes at the man across from her, she tentatively asked, "What did you say?"

"Well," he paused to think about what he was going to say. "I had been questioning her about her Shikai—maybe a little too pushy now that I think about it—" He said before being interrupted.

"What? When did she achieve Shikai?" Nanao blurted.

"Sometime while she was in the living world. I'll let you read the report later," he explained before continuing. "Anyway, I was trying to get her to talk about it, but she was being so quiet. She hasn't quite been herself since the day that she got back. I thought that I knew what was wrong, but I wasn't completely right. I asked her about it, and I guess I offended her."

Nanao knew that her captain was well-meaning, but he often didn't realize what he was saying until he was hit with the repercussions. Sighing, she asked, "What did you say to offend her?"

"When she got back and we left our meeting with Old Man Yama, I took her to see Juushirou so that she could talk about some things that she'd been holding in. I think she was a little embarrassed by the time everything was said and done. Like I said, she hasn't been acting like herself since then. And I…well…" He hesitated before quickly saying, "I thought it had to do with how she felt about Juu."

Yet again, Nanao was surprised by the direction the conversation was taking. "What are you talking about? How does she feel about Captain Ukitake?"

"That's where things went to hell," Shunsui groaned. "I thought that she had feelings for him and that was why she was embarrassed after we left his place the other day. I was going to reassure her that he felt the same way! But it turns out that something happened in the living world and now she's confused and doesn't know how she feels." Seeing the expectant look that his lieutenant was giving him, he defended, "Don't bother asking me about that part. She won't tell me, and she didn't put it in the report."

"So," Nanao began slowly. "You annoyed her and then made her feel more awkward and embarrassed than she already was." Standing up, she went to stand in the doorway before she stopped to address Shunsui again. "I'll see if I can smooth things over. But in the future, leave matchmaking to professionals."

* * *

Kagome was making rounds with Hanatarou when Isane flagged them down in the hall. "Kagome," she called with a wave.

"Hello, Lieutenant Kotetsu," Kagome greeted as she and Hanatarou bowed. Though she was usually very timid, Kagome liked the silver-haired lieutenant, and she took the older woman's medical advice to heart when it was offered. "Did you need something?"

"I actually need you to come with me," Isane said with a soft smile. "Captain Unohana has given you the rest of the evening off."

"Oh, that's okay," Kagome said with a small wave and smile. "I actually wouldn't mind working a long shift tonight."

Isane was about to explain the situation, but stopped when another voice joined the conversation. "I requested for you to be let go early, Kagome," Nanao said as she approached with Captain Unohana by her side.

Captain Unohana explained, "It has come to our attention that Captain Kyouraku may have said something to upset you earlier today, and some of the members of the Shinigami Women's Association have decided to take you out for some girl time." As Kagome's face erupted in a bright blush, Unohana continued, "You don't have to go, of course, but I think it would be a good opportunity to get to know your sisters-in-arms better."

"What about Aya?" Kagome asked. "I can't just go out without having someone to watch her."

"Don't worry about that," Unohana smiled. "I would be happy to pick her up and watch after her for you. She's with Captain Komamura this afternoon, right?"

Nodding, Kagome was finding it difficult—and not for the first time—to say no to the motherly captain, and before she knew it she had agreed to a night out.

* * *

"Why are you insisting on going out for dinner? I could have just cooked something," Juushirou argued as he and Shunsui left Division Thirteen in search of dinner.

"Because the only sake you keep is for cooking, and after today I would really like a drink…or five," Shunsui answered. He hadn't seen Nanao since she had left their office, and he had no idea how she planned to solve the upset that he had caused Kagome.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's pouting, Juushirou said, "Knock it off. You said Nanao is working on it. I'm sure she'll be able to talk Kagome into forgiving you." After a small pause, he added, "Though I'm not sure that she'll ever willingly be around me again—not that I can blame her after what you said."

"It sounds like we could both use a drink tonight," Shunsui said.

"You know that I'm not supposed to drink," Juushirou said more out of reflex than anything.

"When was your last attack?" The brunette captain asked.

Pausing to think for a moment, Juushirou answered, "About two weeks ago."

"How do you feel now?" Shunsui prodded.

"Well enough," the fair man said.

"Then one drink isn't likely to kill you tonight," Shunsui concluded.

The white-haired captain was about to respond when a chorus of feminine laughter caught the attention of the two friends. Looking up, they saw a group consisting of Nanao, Kagome, Isane, and Matsumoto exiting the court to enter the streets of the Rukongai.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Juushirou asked.

"Members of the Women's Association are taking Kagome—who was very upset earlier—into the Rukongai after their shifts are over. It's a little obvious, isn't it?" Shunsui asked. "They're taking Kagome drinking, and they're going to talk about everything that happened until she feels better."

A memory surfaced in Juushirou's mind as he said, "But Kagome doesn't drink."

"All the more reason to follow them," Shunsui said as he grabbed his friends arm and dragged him into the Rukongai.

"No, Shunsui," Juushirou protested as he pulled the larger man to a stop. "They obviously don't want anyone—namely us—around while they have their talk."

Leveling the slender man with a knowing look, Shunsui said, "You can't honestly tell me that you aren't curious about what they might say."

"No, I can't," Juushirou admitted. "But that doesn't mean that we can just follow them."

"Yes, it does. Besides, it's not like they'll know we're there," Shunsui argued.

Shocked for a moment, Juushirou reprimanded, "Spying, Shunsui, really?"

"Yes," the larger man answered insistently. "Now hurry before we lose track of them!" And with another firm tug on Juushirou's arm, Shunsui dragged his friend into the Rukongai before there could be anymore arguing on the matter.

* * *

Shunsui watched carefully from the bar's entrance to see where the girls would sit, before moving back to the street where his friend waited. "It seems that we lucked out; follow me," he said before heading down a small side street. The street was narrow and dark with the only light coming from a small window in the bar's western wall. Shunsui crouched a little as he walked beneath the window and took a seat. When Juushirou looked at him dubiously, he merely smiled up at the white-haired man and patted the spot beside him in the dirt alley. With a long-suffering sigh at his friend's antics, Juushirou took the offered seat.

Seeing his friend's expectant look, Shunsui whispered, "The girls are sitting at a table right by this window." It was then that they heard Matsumoto place their first round's order, and Shunsui said, "See? We'll be able to hear everything that they say."

"I still don't agree with this," Juushirou said, though he made no move to get up and leave.

Shunsui pulled out his own bottle of sake which had been acquired from a small street vendor while they followed their female comrades and opened the container. He was surprised when Juushirou took the sake from his hands and took the first sip.

Suddenly remembering why he wasn't supposed to drink with his condition, Juushirou grimaced as the alcohol scorched its way down his already overly sensitive throat. While the initial feeling wasn't pleasant, he had the feeling that the aftereffects of the drink would make listening to the coming conversation a little easier. He was just handing the jug back to Shunsui when the beginnings of said conversation floated out the window.

"So Kagome," Matsumoto's voice drawled. "How did your mission to the living world go?"

Resigning herself to the talk they were about to have, and silently admitting that it was nice to be able to talk about the issue with other women, Kagome answered, "It went fine. But are you asking because you want to know about the mission, or what I didn't put in the mission's report?"

The blonde blinked a couple of times before laughing and reaching over to hug the younger woman. "Straight to the point," she said. "A woman after my own heart. Alright," she began again, only pausing when their first round of drinks arrived. "Nanao has already told us the basics of what happened between you and Captain Kyouraku. But, I absolutely _have_ to know, do you really have a thing for Captain Ukitake?"

Kagome looked at the other women sitting at the table with her and saw that they all had varying looks of curiosity as to what her answer would be. What was unknown to her was that there were two other sets of ears eagerly awaiting her answer. "I don't know…maybe," she answered as she propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. "It's just that…well, a lot has happened in the last week and I'm really confused about how I feel right now."

Giving the girl a sympathetic look, Isane gently slid a cup of sake in front of Kagome as she asked, "Well what exactly has you confused? Maybe talking it out will help."

Looking down at the offered drink, Kagome hesitated for only a moment before she tossed caution to the wind and accepted. They had already brought her this far, she might as well go along and follow it through. "While I was on my mission, I ran into an old crush."

When the pause grew a little too long for her liking, Matsumoto prompted, "So what's the story there? What was he like?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after taking a sip of her drink.

In the alley, Shunsui and Juushirou looked at each other, each recognizing the name as the half-demon that Kagome had spoken of when she told them about her travels to the past.

"He's kind of a jerk," Kagome laughed before continuing. "And the story is complicated on its own. I was the reincarnation of his first love. He hated me at first, and I wasn't very fond of him either. But over time—I'm not really sure when it happened—I fell in love with him."

"Aww! First love," Matsumoto gushed. "Wait, doesn't reincarnation take a really long time?" She asked.

Nanao nodded as she sipped her own sake. "As I understand it, reincarnation can take centuries, but it takes at least a few decades."

Pulling a face, Matsumoto turned back to Kagome and asked, "He wasn't really old, was he? I mean I know that love can transcend age and all that, but it's kind of killing the image I had in my head."

Laughing again, Kagome shook her head and explained, "No, no, no; when we met he looked like he was about the same age as I was then."

"What do you mean "looked like"?" Isane asked curious about the phrasing.

"This is another really long story for another time," Kagome prefaced as she looked at her table mates. "But he's a half-demon so he ages much slower than normal humans."

Silence reigned at the table for several moments before Nanao quietly asked, "He was a half-demon? How did you know?"

"Well," Kagome began, "aside from the long silver hair and gold eyes, he had little triangular dog ears on top of his head."

Matsumoto almost spit out her drink before she managed to swallow and laughed, "That sounds adorable! It's no wonder you fell in love with him."

Smiling at fond memories, Kagome corrected, "It wasn't just the way he looked that drew me in. He was loud and rude and crass; everything I thought that I would never find attractive. But we spent a lot of time together. Over time I saw that he was sensitive and lonely, and that was why he tried to push people away. And as more time went by I saw that he was loyal and strong and protective and an honorable man."

Listening to the wistful quality of Kagome's voice, Matsumoto broke the tension by saying, "Wow, Kagome, I think I'm starting to fall for the guy."

"You wouldn't be the only one," Kagome sighed. "I felt like I was always competing with Kikyou."

"Who is Kikyou?" Nanao asked.

"She was Inuyasha's first love," Kagome supplied.

Matsumoto shrugged, "Well you were her reincarnation, so at least she was out of the picture."

"Not quite," Kagome said softly. "Kikyou was brought back to life by a witch with some of her bones, gravesite soil, and a piece of my soul."

"What?" All three women shouted simultaneously. "How is that possible?" Isane asked.

Cringing at the memory, Kagome explained, "The witch took all of my soul at first, but I was able to call most of it back. I eventually got it back after her body gave out, but Kikyou was able to sustain her clay body for years with that piece of my soul and other souls that she collected from deceased women."

"How did Soul Society not know about something like that?" Nanao asked clearly disturbed at the thought.

Kagome shrugged, truly not knowing how to answer as she said, "It was over five hundred years ago."

"You're going to have to give us the rest of this story one day," Matsumoto said completely take in by what Kagome was saying.

Nodding, Kagome spoke, "Anyway, with Kikyou around, Inuyasha was always torn. He still loved her, but he knew that she was already dead. I was there and he knew how I felt, but he had promised his life to Kikyou before I ever came along. I always thought that he might have loved me, but I wasn't sure until about a week ago."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Matsumoto interrupted. "What happened a week ago?"

Kagome sighed and took a drink before she answered, "I saw Inuyasha again while I was on my mission. Apparently having five hundred years to think things over helped him figure out how he really felt."

"Did he confess to you?" Isane asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah, in a way," Kagome answered as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"In a way?" Nanao repeated.

"Well," Kagome paused, "he basically told me that he realized how stupid he had been and then he kissed me."

"A kiss from your fist love," Matsumoto sighed. "I can only imagine," she added with sad thoughts of a silver-haired child from her past.

The women were unaware that a white-haired captain was outside their window choking on his latest sip of sake while his friend rubbed his back in an effort to help the coughing subside.

Kagome hummed before saying, "That's what I thought when it was happening. It was something that I had waited for and could only hope would happen, but when he was kissing me…I don't know, it just didn't feel like I thought it would. It was nice, but I didn't really feel much; there weren't any butterflies or sparks or fireworks or whatever you want to call it." Sighing into her glass before continuing, she said, "And that's why I'm so confused. I was positive that I was in love with Inuyasha for so long. Did I just build a kiss up so much in my head that nothing could compare? Or did I not feel anything because I don't love him like I used to?"

"Well there's a simple way to test that theory," Nanao observed. With a smile she continued, "Go kiss someone else who you think you might have feelings for _now_."

Waving a hand to catch attention while she finished her drink, Matsumoto swallowed before saying, "While I don't know much about it, couldn't that be dangerous for Kagome? Captain Ukitake is fantastic, but what if she caught his illness?"

Isane stepped in and corrected, "Captain Ukitake isn't actually contagious. As far as we know, he's the only person in all of Soul Society that has his condition. And he's been working closely with people for centuries without incident."

"That's true," Nanao piped in. "If Captain Kyouraku hasn't caught it yet, then I doubt that Kagome is in any danger."

Matsumoto smirked as she said, "Yes, they are awfully close, aren't they. If you ask some of the other women in the Court, there's a good reason why they're so _close_."

Beneath the window outside, Shunsui scooted a few inches away from his friend while Juushirou merely covered his eyes with the embarrassment that the conversation was causing. He wasn't sure that he would be able to look any of the women in the eye for quite some time.

"You know that's not what I meant, Rangiku," Nanao chastised. "Everyone knows that they eat and drink together most of the time. I've seen them share drinks, for crying out loud."

After listening to the other women go back and forth for a few minutes, Kagome jumped back in and asked, "What do you guys think of Captain Ukitake?"

The group quieted down before Matsumoto answered first. "He's a really great guy; caring, loyal, helpful, encouraging. You'd be hard pressed to find someone who has something bad to say about him!" Pausing for a moment, she shrugged before adding, "But I don't know about dating him. I think I'd be more inclined to take care of him than try _other_ things."

Outside, Juushirou took a long drink of the burning liquid that he was sharing with his friend. Not only was he more embarrassed than he could remember being in quite some time, but he was cursing his body. It was no wonder that he hadn't been with a woman since his academy days; all the women apparently saw him as someone to mother instead of flirt with.

Looking over the younger woman, Matsumoto questioned, "Why? What do _you_ think about him, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed at the cheeky look that Matsumoto was giving her, and the blush only deepened when she saw that the other women were also looking at her expectantly. "Like I told Captain Kyouraku, he's very nice and polite and I like being around him, but I'm just not sure how I really feel about him right now."

"Yes, you said most of that earlier," Nanao said. "But answer this question: what do you think it would be like to have a romantic relationship with him?

Kagome took several minutes to think about her answer as she drank another cup of sake, uncaring that five people were eagerly awaiting her answer. Smiling to herself, she answered, "It's a little funny; Inuyasha was everything I said I never wanted in a boyfriend, but Juushirou is how I always described my ideal guy. He's sweet and thoughtful and he really listens when I have something to say." Laughing a little, she added, "He's also very handsome, which doesn't hurt."

The other women laughed before Matsumoto pointed out, "He's a lot older than you, you know. How do you feel about that? And what about his illness? Nobody likes to think about it, but some of his attacks can be pretty bad from what I understand."

"People age a lot more slowly here," Kagome said with a slight shrug. "I was only born about twenty years ago. All of you are a lot older than me too. But Juushirou looks far from being _old_. Besides, didn't you say that love could transcend age? And as far as his condition goes, I really haven't thought about it that much. I'm usually around him when I'm with Captain Kyouraku, so I guess I've only seen the side of him that the captain sees. I've never seen him as having an illness."

"I notice that you're calling him _Juushirou_ instead of _Captain Ukitake_ now," Matsumoto pointed out. "Does that mean you're having a change of heart about him?"

Smiling as she picked up her glass again, Kagome said, "I think I am."

In the alley, Shunsui looked over to his friend and partner to see the man smiling despite the pink that still tinted his cheeks from earlier in the conversation. Nudging the small man, he tilted his head towards the main street and the two got up and began their walk back towards the Court.

"So," Shunsui began slowly. "Now are you glad that I made you follow the girls with me?"

Looking up towards the stars and moon, Juushirou smiled as he said, "I think I am."

* * *

AN: Long chapter is long. A little more than fifteen pages, actually. I tried to proof the chapter as best I could, but I'm pretty drowsy right now. The prescription I take for migraines hits me a little hard sometimes. I'm working on a piece of art for this story, but it won't be posted for a while since it's from what will literally be the last scene in the epilogue of the story. Though I'll likely be throwing up little sketches from the story here and there. I'm about to start working on the next chapter where we'll finally get a bit of fluff between this slightly awkward couple that I'm writing. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and it would be great if you let me know what you think about it! Thanks for reading!

On a slightly random note, I have been listening to the song 'Try' by Pink almost nonstop since the first time I heard it. If you haven't heard it, I recommend searching it on YouTube. It's pretty awesome.


End file.
